


Benefits (but they're working on it)

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Baekhyun, Drama, Fluff, I don't know where this came from but here it is, Kinky sex, M/M, Smut, Top Chanyeol, and chanyeol like catering to his needs, basically back is just really kinky, basketball!Chanyeol, brief mentions of sexual abuse (nothing happens to any of the characters), dom/sub themes but nothing super intense, horrible attempt at slow(ish) burn, kyungsoo is kind of a dick, okay hello another college!au I'm sorry, slight homophobia, someone drown me in holy water thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: Baekhyun makes the mistake of hooking up with Park Chanyeol at a party, not realizing who he is until he wakes up the next morning. He was a good lay, though, and sneaking around did make it all the more exciting.Or the au in which Baekhyun and Chanyeol aren’t sure if they qualify as ‘friends with benefits,’ ‘enemies with benefits,’ or just ‘benefits,’ but they’re working on it.





	1. Mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie this was supposed to be a thing for me to practice writing smut and get some weird kinks out of my system, originally just //porn without plot//, but I’m me and I couldn’t not add a plot so here’s a lot of word vomit and more college!au Baekyeol (are you sensing a theme here)
> 
> alternative title: I am attempting to write a cliche college au but make it not cliche but it didn’t work
> 
> I'm not sorry
> 
> anyway leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed (or if you want to tell me how much my smut probably sucks thanks I KNOW)

No matter how much Junmyeon gave him that “disappointed mom” look, Baekhyun really considered it a talent how fast and how often he could get blackout drunk.

Really, it took _skill_ , the amount of times he’d wake up in someone else’s bed with no memory of the night before and a pain in his lower back yet somehow manage to get dressed and make it out of the apartment (or dorm or frat house or _whatever_ ) before the guy woke up and _still_ guilt Junmyeon into picking him up. He hardly ever threw up anymore, and his ability to pick guys to take him home was impeccable, he hadn’t been turned down in years.

A talent, truly.

Of course, doing all that while being decently drunk wasn’t always the best idea, for the alcohol tended to muffle the little voice of reason in the back of his head, which he really should start learning to listen to.

Baekhyun woke up much like he did any other Saturday morning—sprawled out in an unknown guy’s bed, sore, exhausted, and with a pounding headache. It had only been the first major party of the semester, held semi-annually on the first Friday of _every_ semester as per usual, and Baekhyun’s sexual prowess had proved that summer vacation hadn’t dulled his skills in the slightest. Like usual, he’d woken up before the other guy, and Baekhyun had every intention of sneaking out of bed and out of the house before he woke up.

But then he noticed the hair. And he saw his face. And he started killing himself repeatedly in his head.

 _Park Chanyeol_.

Shit. Baekhyun should seriously learn to listen to that little voice in the back of his head that must have been screaming at him last night.

Park Chanyeol, one of three best friends of a certain Kim Minseok, who hated Baekhyun’s own best friend Do Kyungsoo with the burning passion of a billion suns. Of course, the feeling was reciprocated tenfold by Kyungsoo who couldn’t stand to be within 100 feet of the junior soccer co-captain.

And Baekhyun had just slept with his best friend. He would never drink again.

Kyungsoo was going to kill him.

“Staring’s rude, you know.”

“Staring—how did you—I _wasn’t_ staring.” Baekhyun managed once he got over the shock. How had he known, Chanyeol hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. _Not_ that Baekhyun had been staring, no way.

“Yes, you were.” Chanyeol opened his eyes then and rolled over onto his side, his broad chest borderline intimidating and Baekhyun couldn’t seem to force his eyes away from the hard muscles rippling under his skin—skin that was covered in red marks, bites, and hickeys. “I’ve been awake for a while. You’re a cuddler, did you know that?”

“I am not,” Baekhyun said adamantly. “I don’t— _no_.”

“Yes, you do.” Chanyeol propped his head on his hand, lying sideways on his elbow. “It’s cute.”

“I’m not _cute_.” Baekhyun shot back. “I’m completely—you know what, who cares. Why am I even still talking to you?”

“That’s a valid question. Aren’t we supposed to hate each other or something?”

“Something like that.” Baekhyun rolled out of bed and searched for his briefs, they were around here somewhere. Right? Or had he lost them in the living room…last night was a total blur. When had he taken his pants off?

“Leaving so soon?” Chanyeol pushed so he was sitting up in the bed, the covers pooled around his hips and hiding what Baekhyun knew was a monstrous dick and a really, _really_ hot ass.

“You’re a good lay, Park, I’ll give you that.” Baekhyun pulled his briefs on and his pants. “But I’d rather not lose my best friend just because neither of us could keep it in our pants.”

“I don’t think anyone could keep it in their pants with a body like yours.” Chanyeol stood up out of bed and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, holding him flush against his chest. “You’re so _fucking_ sexy.”

“I know,” Baekhyun responded shortly. He looked up and was met with his reflection in the mirror, Chanyeol towering behind him, his thick arms holding tightly to Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun took a deep breath, determined to not give in to Chanyeol’s intentions no matter how hot he was, or how good he was, or how amazing he smelled, or—

“Oh come on, Byun. What kind of host would I be if I let you go without a shower? _Join me_.” Chanyeol whispered, licking at Baekhyun’s earlobe and taking it between his teeth. Baekhyun couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body then, and he could feel Chanyeol smirk against his neck.

“That—that’s a horrible idea.” Baekhyun collapsed against Chanyeol’s chest as the brunet continued licking and biting at his neck. His resolve was crumbling, he needed to get out of there before he let Park Chanyeol fuck him. _Again_.

“What do you have left to lose, we’ve already fucked.” Chanyeol reminded him, his grip tightening around Baekhyun’s waist.

“I had no idea. Thanks for pointing that out.” Baekhyun meant for that to have a lot more of a bite than it did, but it came out as more of a whimper.

“Join me?” Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s eyes in the mirror then and took in the hopeful look on his face, the smirk, that eyebrow, his hair—fuck it.

“You’d better make it worth my while.” Baekhyun gave in, and Chanyeol smiled and skillfully undid his pants from the back, pushing them and his underwear down in one go.

“Oh babe, you know I will.” Chanyeol’s hand grasped Baekhyun’s dick firmly and Baekhyun moaned incredibly loudly, but he was already much too turned on to feel embarrassed.

Chanyeol ran his hand up and fisted the head, his thumb stroking over the still overstimulated head in circles and Baekhyun whimpered, his eyes closing and he leaned his head back on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

His hips jerked involuntarily when Chanyeol just brushed the tip with his fingers, and Baekhyun reached down and grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to come closer for _more_.

“P-please,” Baekhyun whined, his hips jerking again. Chanyeol was so close to not even touching him that it hurt, and Baekhyun chose to ignore the part of his brain that was berating him for how fast he’d become hard again.

“Please what, baby? Hm?” Chanyeol swiped down Baekhyun’s length before hovering just out of reach again. “Use your words.”

“Oh my _god_.” Baekhyun bit his lip and tried to pull Chanyeol’s hand closer to his leaking cock, but his arm wouldn’t budge. “Chanyeol.”

“What do you want, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispered into his neck. He licked a long stripe up from his shoulder to his jaw, and Baekhyun could feel his legs give out from under him.

Dignity be damned. It wasn’t like he had any left over from last night anyway.

“Fuck me, Chanyeol.”

“All you had to do was ask.” Chanyeol whirled Baekhyun around and lifted him up, holding him to his chest as he made his way across his studio apartment to the bathroom. He grunted when Baekhyun rolled his hips, his own erection sitting nicely between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks.

“Careful, babe,” Chanyeol warned, reaching over to turn the water in the shower on.

“Or what?” Baekhyun taunted, rolling his hips again. “What are you going to do?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Chanyeol slammed Baekhyun’s back into the door. Baekhyun gasped, and Chanyeol bent his head down to slot their lips together in a bruising lock. Baekhyun moaned again—not many people knew how _hot_ he found it to be completely dominated, given how brash he usually was. And now Park Chanyeol was one of the few people that did.

Awesome.

“You were such a _good boy_ for me last night, do you think you can do it again?” Chanyeol asked, his hot breath ghosting over Baekhyun’s neck as he nuzzled his way down.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched and he fucking _whimpered_.

Now he understood why he hadn’t listened to that voice in the back of his head—Park Chanyeol was a dream come true.

“I think you can.” Chanyeol pressed a sweet kiss to the underside of Baekhyun’s jaw and readjusted his grip on his legs so when he stepped back from the door, Baekhyun didn’t fall to the floor.

He pushed the shower curtain aside and carefully stepped over the ridge of the tub, his other arm securely under Baekhyun’s ass as the smaller clutched to his shoulders. The smaller male slipped to the floor once they were in the shower, and Chanyeol trapped him against the wall.

“Can you?” He asked again, his voice impossibly low.

“ _Yes_.” Baekhyun whimpered, his hands wrapping around Chanyeol’s hips and kneading his ass. “Yes, I can. Please, Chanyeol.”

“Okay, baby, okay.” Chanyeol chuckled and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his ass and spinning them so Baekhyun was standing underneath the spray. “You have a serious problem with wandering hands—I’m going to do something about that one day.”

Baekhyun inhaled sharply at the thought, and Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so that’s a point of interest. Later.” He promised, and Baekhyun shuddered. _Later?_

“Not right now.” Chanyeol reached to the side and grabbed a bottle of soap, pouring a bit into his hands and rubbing them together. “Right now, I’m going to take care of you.”

He ran his slick hands down Baekhyun’s back, leaving a trail of suds in their wake. Baekhyun gasped and arched when Chanyeol grabbed his ass harshly, palming at the wet flesh and spreading his cheeks.

“Chan—Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whined when he felt one of the taller’s fingers circling his hole. Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his neck when he finally pushed one of his fingers in, and Baekhyun moaned, _finally_ getting something. It wasn’t quite the fill he’d wanted, but it was something.

Chanyeol added a second finger and a third rather quickly, and his rhythm had Baekhyun thrusting back to meet his fingers each time and simultaneously rutting against the taller’s thigh.

“You’re doing _so good_ for me, baby, look at you.” Chanyeol pressed another kiss to Baekhyun’s shoulder as he pulled his fingers out. “I wonder, how many fingers can you take? Hm?”

Baekhyun was so desperate that Chanyeol’s words weren’t even registering in his brain, and the emptiness his hole was clutching around was almost painful, and so Baekhyun said the only thing he was thinking. “More.”

“More?” Chanyeol adjusted his grip so his thigh was firm between Baekhyun’s legs and his hands were spreading Baekhyun’s ass again. “Like this?” He pushed both of his index fingers in at the same time, and Baekhyun moaned in response.

Chanyeol pulled out and added both his middle fingers then, so there were four fingers stretching Baekhyun at once. Baekhyun tensed up at the sudden size difference and his head fell forward, resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Relax, baby.” Chanyeol murmured, nibbling on Baekhyun’s ear to distract him. “Breathe and relax. You can do this, I know you can. You’re already doing so well.”

Baekhyun took a couple shaky breaths and focused on Chanyeol’s voice, and _relaxed_. It took a couple minutes, but eventually the pain dulled down to an ache and Baekhyun experimentally rolled his hips, gasping at the sensation.

His cock was rubbing against Chanyeol’s wet, firm thigh, whose fingers were still snug in his ass, and Baekhyun was nothing but a ball of sensations.

“Oh, shit, _yes_.” Baekhyun rolled his hips again, and again, and eventually built up a steady rhythm with Chanyeol thrusting his fingers to match.

“Do you think you can take any more?” Chanyeol asked lowly once he felt that Baekhyun had been properly stretched. “I think you can do it.”

“Y-yes.” Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s biceps so hard he was leaving fingernail indents along the unblemished skin. “Yes, I can do it.”

Carefully and slowly, Chanyeol added both of his ring fingers in Baekhyun’s ass and Baekhyun’s breathing got heavy. His head dropped forward and he focused on relaxing, on Chanyeol’s soothing voice in his ear, and on the intense feeling of _full_ he was experiencing. No one had ever filled him up like this before, he’d never felt this _amazing_ before.

“Look at you.” Chanyeol cooed, nudging Baekhyun’s head with his forehead and shifting his leg, rubbing it along Baekhyun’s dick. “Oh, baby, _look at you_.”

Baekhyun went lightheaded at the praise and lifted his head, his blurry vision focusing on Chanyeol smiling down at him, looking so fucking proud. He bent down to kiss the blond, who mewled and tangled one of his hands in his wet strands.

Chanyeol sucked on his tongue while he started thrusting his fingers in and out at a faster pace than he’d taken before, the force of which moved Baekhyun with each thrust and rubbed his cock along Chanyeol’s thigh.

Baekhyun tightened his hold in Chanyeol’s hair, relaxing his legs so he was fully seated on Chanyeol’s thigh, the brunet’s hands still in his ass keeping him from slipping down.

“Shit, baby, you’re so fucking hot.” Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun continued to ride his thigh, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth and his eyes closed. “I need to fuck you.”

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun, who whined pitifully at the loss. “No! No, Chanyeol, _please_ , please don’t take them away—”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol hooked his hands under Baekhyun’s armpits and helped him to stand up. “I’m going to take care of you, it’s okay.”

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up again and pressed him against the tiled wall of the shower. Baekhyun gasped at the coldness and arched into Chanyeol’s chest, who promptly kissed him as he pushed his own cock inside.

Baekhyun couldn’t help the moan that he let out, but Chanyeol was still kissing him, so that and all the sounds he made after got swallowed. Chanyeol began thrusting immediately, and Baekhyun tightened his grip around Chanyeol and buried his face in his neck.

“ _Yes,_ oh my god Chanyeol yes—holy shit!” Baekhyun was crying at this point, the sheer desperation he felt to come was almost as painful as how little friction his cock was getting. He snaked a hand between them to start rubbing at the head, but Chanyeol grabbed his hand before he could really do anything and pinned it to the wall.

“No.”

“ _Please!”_ Baekhyun sobbed out. “Please, I need to come, Chanyeol it _hurts_ , please, please, _please_.” He was begging shamelessly at this point.

“I need you to be a good boy for me,” Chanyeol said lowly. “Just hold on, baby, hold on a little longer.” Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun’s hand to adjust his grip under Baekhyun’s ass and keep him secure, and Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Chanyeol’s neck.

“Please.” Baekhyun whimpered, his head back against the wall of the shower. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s face, _really_ looked at him, and almost came just from seeing how fucking wrecked the blond looked.

“You’re so good, baby,” Chanyeol grunted out. “You’re doing so good, taking my cock so well.”

Baekhyun whined instead of responding, his bottom lip trembling as tears continued to slip out of his eyes.

“Come.” Chanyeol shoved his thumb in the slit of Baekhyun’s dick, and that was it.

Baekhyun _screamed_ , he didn’t think he had ever come that hard before. His legs tightened around Chanyeol’s waist almost painfully so, and Chanyeol grunted at the pressure. His eyes screwed shut and his head slammed back into the wall, and he probably would have cracked it had Chanyeol not planned for that and put his hand there as a cushion.

Chanyeol rode him through the aftershocks until Baekhyun was completely spent, nothing but dead weight in his arms. Then, darling, gentlemanly Chanyeol pulled out and rutted his own cock between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks until he came with a low grunt, his head buried in Baekhyun’s neck and he bit down on his neck.

Baekhyun winced, and then Chanyeol released his neck and lapped at the bite with his tongue, helping sooth the sharp pain.

Baekhyun stood back on the floor of the tub on unsteady legs, and Chanyeol wrapped him in his warm, wet embrace.

“Oh, baby, you did so well.” He tilted Baekhyun’s chin up with his fingers and smiled softly. “I’m so proud of you.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s lips and reached for the shampoo.

Chanyeol let Baekhyun lean tiredly against him as he washed the smaller’s hair. The giant was so sweet, his movements so soft that it made Baekhyun feel all warm and giddy. He’d never seen this side of the brunet. Every time he’d seen him before, he’d always been at Kim Minseok’s side, watching and chuckling as he’d spouted insults at Baekhyun’s friends. But then again, Chanyeol himself had never said anything bad, so Baekhyun figured he hadn’t been a completely horrible person.

“How’re you holding up?” Chanyeol asked when he leaned Baekhyun back slightly, angling his head so he could wash the shampoo from his hair without getting the suds in his eyes.

“I feel dead,” Baekhyun said honestly, his hands wrapping around Chanyeol’s waist to help keep himself upright. “But, like, a good kind of dead.”

The brunet snorted. “I guess as long as you’re not _actually_ dead then we won’t have a problem.”

Baekhyun smiled dopily as long fingers massaged his head, rubbing behind his ears and brushing through his bangs to rinse out all of the soap.

“Feel good?” Chanyeol chuckled as he scratched at the back of Baekhyun’s head, and the blond let out a pleased sigh.

“You have no idea.” Chanyeol pressed a light kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead and ushered him out of the shower, pointing him in the direction of the extra towels so he could wash his own hair.

“I never knew you had it in you.” Baekhyun mused, drying his hair with a white, fluffy towel.

“Had what in me?” Chanyeol called in question from the shower.

“This…you’re actually kind of _nice_.”

“Are you surprised?”

“A little,” Baekhyun admitted sheepishly.

“Why?”

Instead of answering, Baekhyun escaped the warm bathroom and made his way back to the bedroom, pulling a pair of the taller’s briefs on under his own jeans. He pulled on his t-shirt from the night before and listened for a second.

The shower was still on, meaning Baekhyun had a perfect opening to sneak out. He spotted his shoes by the door and grabbed his phone off the dresser.

Baekhyun glanced around the bedroom once more to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything and turned to make his way out of the apartment. As soon as he passed the bathroom, though, a tall brunet stepped out and blocked the front door.

“Where are you going?” He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“I—uh, out?” _Smooth, Baekhyun._

Chanyeol shook his head, water droplets flying off his still wet hair. “You have some explaining to do.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun responded stiffly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“Good try.” Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s upper arm and dragged him back to the bedroom easily even though Baekhyun was putting up a decent fight. He was no match for a basketball player who was at least 6 inches taller than him with biceps thicker than his neck. “Come on.”

Chanyeol sat Baekhyun down on the still un-made bed and pointed sternly. “Stay there.” He then walked over to his closet and slid the door open, locating a large purple sweatshirt and tossing it at Baekhyun.

He didn’t stop to watch if Baekhyun pulled it on or not, instead he busied himself with pulling out a pair of briefs from one of the drawers. Chanyeol dropped his towel with no prior warning, and, though Baekhyun couldn’t see it, he smirked when he heard Baekhyun’s sharp inhale.

“So, darling, why are you so surprised that I’m so ‘nice?’” Chanyeol asked after he’d pulled on a pair of sweatpants and was drying his hair.

Baekhyun shrugged. “I mean, why wouldn’t I be? You’re best friends with _Kim Minseok_. That guy’s a dick, his boy toy is a dick, so shouldn’t you be a dick by default?”

“If that were the case, then shouldn’t you be a little bitch?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“This conversation isn’t happening like I wanted it to—hold on.” Chanyeol took a deep breath and sat down across from Baekhyun, who was glaring at the basketball player with his arms crossed.

“Okay, so. Our best friends hate each other, and thus, _we’ve_ hated each other by association. Right?”

“As we’re supposed to.”

“Exactly. But we never really had a chance to get to know each other. I know I only act like _that_ when I’m around Min.”

Baekhyun let out a sigh. “Why do you act like that at all?”

“Because…” Chanyeol paused for a minute to find the right words. “Because Minseok is my best friend. For a while, through middle and high school, he was my only friend. I really just don’t want to lose him, and if that means laughing at some of his stupid jokes and letting him make fun of a couple bit— _people_ ,” he corrected at Baekhyun’s glare, “then that’s what I’m going to do.”

Baekhyun swallowed thickly. “That isn’t fair. You’re hating on us, on _me_ , when you have no reason to. At least Minseok has his reasons with the internship and all that, but you’re just—you just…”

“I’ve never said one negative thing to you, Baekhyun, think about it. Minseok may have, Sehun probably has, but I’ve never.”

Baekhyun paused. He was right.

“So what, that’s supposed to make you a saint?”

“No.” Chanyeol shook his head. “But I think it warrants me a chance, don’t you?”

“A chance?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

“Our respective best friends are driving us up the wall. Admit it,” Chanyeol pointed threateningly at Baekhyun when he opened his mouth to counter, “Kyungsoo is driving you insane. And who better to understand what you’re going through than me?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as Chanyeol’s words sank in.

“You’re right.”

“And you’re a really, _really_ good lay.”

Baekhyun thought back to their “shower” not half an hour ago. “You’re right.”

“I think this could be good for us.”

“So, what is this, then? Are we some sort of friends with benefits kind of thing?”

“Well, we aren’t really friends, are we? I’m just a nice guy and you’re just someone looking for a nice guy who can give you a good fuck the way you like it.” Chanyeol pointed out. “Let’s just focus on the ‘benefits’ part, we’ll figure the rest out later.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun agreed quickly, and he smiled in response to the smile that lit up on Chanyeol’s face. “Sure. Benefits.” His eyes fell on Chanyeol’s still exposed torso and the few water droplets that were running down his abs. “Can we start, like, _now?”_

Chanyeol’s smile turned sinister as he leaned forward, pushing Baekhyun so he was flat on his back and settling himself between the blond’s legs.

“Do you have any idea how fucking _hot_ you look in my sweatshirt?”

“Enlighten me.” Baekhyun’s hand wrapped around the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss, his fingers tangling in the back of his hair.

It was quite obvious by the strain in Chanyeol’s pants that Baekhyun indeed looked hot in his sweatshirt, just not hot enough for him to keep it on. Chanyeol stripped him of it within a minute, and soon enough there was a pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed which was creaking angrily.

They had only slept together twice, yet Chanyeol already knew exactly what Baekhyun liked and exactly how he liked to be fucked. Baekhyun came _again_ (somehow), with one of Chanyeol’s hands on his dick and his other pinching his nipple, his low voice dropping impossibly lower as he praised the male all the way through his orgasm. Chanyeol came with a terse groan after him.

He pulled out and rolled to the side, tying off the condom and tossing in the trash can across the room. He still made it despite the exhausting sex they’d just finished, and Baekhyun cursed the fact that he was now in an exclusive sex-only relationship with one of the university’s best basketball players.

“This is going to be great.” Chanyeol smiled, folding his arms cockily behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. “You’re going to be fantastic.” He shot a look at Baekhyun who was also lying flat on his back, his own arms curled in the sheets and holding them up over his chest.

“Just, you know…” Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair and met Chanyeol’s eyes. “Don’t tell.”

 

* * *

 

“You _dickhead_.” Kyungsoo tossed his backpack down on the table and flopped in the seat across from Baekhyun. “You didn’t call me. Once. _All weekend_. What the fuck?”

“I was busy.” Baekhyun shrugged, Definitely Not Thinking of blowing Chanyeol in the shower, or of being blown on the couch, or of making out with him in his car.

“So what hottie did you disappear with Friday night?” Kyungsoo asked, taking a bite of his cereal. “He must have been really good to keep you ‘busy’ all weekend.”

“No one special.” Baekhyun didn’t look up from his notebook where he was busy cram studying for a quiz in his child developmental psych course.

“Right.” Kyungsoo glared mockingly and flicked a Cheerio at Baekhyun’s forehead, hitting him perfectly.

“Hey.” Baekhyun shot Kyungsoo an annoyed look as his right hand came up to rub at his forehead. “That was rude.”

“So was ignoring me all weekend. Consider it payback. Karma’s a bitch, you bitch.” Kyungsoo shot back, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“Prepare yourselves.” Junmyeon sat down hastily next to Kyungsoo. “Incoming in three, two—”

“How fucking _dare you_.” Kim Minseok, Sworn Enemy™ of Do Kyungsoo, slammed his hand down on the table right in front of Kyungsoo. He bent down so he was looking him in the eye. “You have some nerve, kid.”

“We’re the same age.” Kyungsoo pointed out casually. “You’re the one acting like a kid here.”

“I had that internship locked down.” Minseok ignored him. “How did you manage to take it out from under me?”

“I’m obviously the best candidate for the spot, Minseok. My transcript looked better than yours because I _am_ better. Get over yourself, your daddy can’t buy your way through the real world—”

“Shut up.” Minseok grabbed Kyungsoo’s collar. “He doesn’t do _shit_ for me.”

“Min, calm down.” Minseok’s boyfriend, Sehun, grabbed his shoulder and reached around to unfist his hand. “Don’t make a scene.”

“I can’t believe you.” Minseok spat, pushing against Sehun’s hold around his arms. “You _bastard_! You have no idea…”

Baekhyun tuned his insults out to instead let his eyes flicker over Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol was standing behind Sehun and Minseok, next to Wu Yifan, looking nothing but sexy in his dark skinny jeans that made his legs look even longer, his dark green hoodie and black leather jacket that gave him the sexiest edge and it took all Baekhyun physically had to keep from getting out of his seat and pulling the male into the nearest bathroom.

Chanyeol caught his eye then and did a once over, smirking when he did. Baekhyun stared back, refusing to back down and Chanyeol raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Chanyeol _help me_.” Sehun turned around and hissed. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and took both Sehun and Minseok’s backpacks, and Sehun held Minseok back right against his chest.

Kyungsoo was still sitting there, an amused expression on his face as he watched Sehun try and calm his boyfriend down.

“You’re simply proving my point.” Kyungsoo pointed out. “I’m sure the firm wants someone who can keep calm. If you’re losing it now, what would you do in an _actual_ courtroom? I certainly wouldn’t want to risk it.”

Minseok floundered for a minute, searching for a comeback but coming up with nothing but a pathetic “fuck you.”

“I don’t think Sehun would be too happy if you did. Besides, my standards are too high for someone like _you_.” Kyungsoo eyed him up and down for a second before shrugging.

Minseok tried to lunge at him again, but Sehun’s arms remained securely wrapped around his chest and he tugged his fuming boyfriend backward.

“Come on, Min. You have class.” He murmured in Minseok’s ear calmly in an effort to get him to relax.

Minseok took a deep breath. “Okay.” He closed his eyes and took another breath. “Okay.” He opened his eyes and looked back at Kyungsoo, no longer looking like he was going to rip him to shreds and throw him off the top of the law building. “Stay away from me.”

“Gladly.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as they watched the four boys retreat out of the dining hall, Sehun’s arm tight around Minseok’s shoulders just in case he decided that he wasn’t finished yelling at Kyungsoo yet.

“Chanyeol was staring at you.”

“Was he? I didn’t notice.” Baekhyun shrugged, returning his attention to his notes.

“He _was_.” Junmyeon insisted. “I’ve never—I mean, he’s looked at you before, but that was borderline _creepy_.”

“Is he bugging you or something?” Kyungsoo spoke up, furrowing his brows.

“What? No, of course not.” Baekhyun scoffed in what he hoped was a believable manner.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo spoke lowly. “Is he _bothering_ you?”

“ _No_.” Baekhyun huffed. “We’ve never even had any sort of contact outside of the times Minseok loses his shit over Kyungsoo.”

“Are you sure? Because if he is…”

“Seriously, Kyungsoo, it’s fine. He hasn’t bugged me or given me shit. I gotta go, I can’t afford to be late.” He stood up and put his notebook in his backpack. “I’ll text you later.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun had just waved goodbye to his neuropsychology partner when an arm was thrown over his shoulder and he was tugged against a warm chest.

“What _exactly_ are you doing?” Baekhyun looked up at the brunet who was walking casually, Baekhyun held tightly to his side. “Do you want us to get caught?”

Chanyeol simply shrugged. “We’re the only ones with science majors, no one’s going to see us.”

“ _Still_.” Baekhyun hissed, glancing around the hallway. Luckily it was fairly empty, and he didn’t recognize anyone who was still there. “We need to be careful.”

“Can we be careful enough for me to blow you?”

“What?” Baekhyun’s neck snapped so fast he could feel a dull ache in the back of his head. “ _Here?_ ”

“Why not?” Chanyeol bent his head down so he could speak at a whisper and Baekhyun could still hear him clearly. “You look fucking sinful in those jeans. Besides,” he tugged Baekhyun to a stop, leaning with his back against the wall and his hand in Baekhyun’s back pocket, “I haven’t heard your moans in, like, two days. I missed you.”

“You missed my dick.” Baekhyun corrected.

“Same difference.” Chanyeol shrugged, a smirk overtaking his mouth. He squeezed his hand that was in Baekhyun’s jeans, relishing the sharp inhale of the blond. “What do you say?”

“I don’t have class for another hour,” Baekhyun commented casually. “I’m sure that’s enough time to squeeze something in, hm?”

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Baekhyun’s blood rushed straight to his dick at the nickname, “that’s more than enough time.”

No more than three minutes later the pair were locked in a bathroom stall on the top floor, Baekhyun’s back to the door while Chanyeol was on his knees, sucking him off as though his life fucking depended on it. The small blond fisted his left hand in Chanyeol’s hair and bit down on his right, trying, and failing, to stifle the moans coming out of his mouth.

They were in a public _bathroom_ , for god’s sake. What the hell were they thinking?

“Oh my _god_ , oh my god, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun gave up on keeping quiet and added his right hand to Chanyeol’s hair. They were on the top floor—no one ever came up here. “Shit, _yes_.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help it when his hips bucked into Chanyeol’s mouth, and the taller pulled off instantly and gave him a stern look. “No.”

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun whined, his hands tightening their hold on Chanyeol’s hair as he tried to pull the taller closer to his dick. “Chanyeol, please.”

“Don’t do that again or I’m going to leave you here.” Chanyeol threatened, his hands coming to rest on Baekhyun’s hips and pushing them so they were flat against the stall door. “Got it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun gasped desperately. “Yes, I get it. _Please_ , Chanyeol, please keep going…”

Chanyeol wrapped his mouth around Baekhyun’s dick once again, his tongue flat against the base, and Baekhyun moaned brokenly as he bobbed his head. He could feel that warmth pooling in his stomach—and it was pooling _fast_. Chanyeol really knew what he was doing.

“Chanyeol—I’m gonna come, oh _my god_ …” Baekhyun had tears in his eyes from the sensations, and Chanyeol responded by simply taking him deeper. If the smaller male hadn’t been sure if Chanyeol wanted to swallow, well, now he knew.

“Keep going—that, keep doing—keep, _oh_. Oh—yes, _yes, yes_ … _Fuck!_ ” Baekhyun came with a curse, crying, and his head slammed against the stall door so hard his vision swarmed with colors. Chanyeol sucked him through his orgasm, taking all of Baekhyun’s cum down his throat without a single complaint, and not a single drop came out of his mouth—he’d swallowed all of it.

Fuck, that was hot.

“S-shit.” Baekhyun collapsed against the stall door and Chanyeol’s hands flew to his hips to keep him upright.

“Whoa, baby, easy.” Chanyeol stood up and pressed a light kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. “Look at you, you did so well.”

“How did you get so good at that?” Baekhyun managed to ask between pants.

Chanyeol chuckled lightly and pulled Baekhyun’s pants back up, buttoning them for him.

What a guy.

“Practice.” He smirked. Baekhyun hit his shoulder. “Don’t hit me. Just come here.”

Chanyeol bent his head down and caught Baekhyun’s lips in a soft kiss, his large hands securely around his lower back to hold him close. Baekhyun lapped eagerly into Chanyeol’s mouth, and he allowed Chanyeol to walk him a couple steps backward so his back was against the stall door again. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss—running high on endorphins in his post-orgasmic state. Until he felt Chanyeol’s left hand leave his hip and the brunet pulled back.

“Don’t you have class in like five minutes?” He asked, glancing at his watch.

“ _Shit!_ ” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol back and picked up his backpack. “I’ll, uh— _ow!_ ” Baekhyun had backed into the corner of the door in his haste to unlock it. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, we’ll figure something out.” Chanyeol chuckled and waved as Baekhyun stumbled through the door and ran for the stairs.

Baekhyun managed to slip into his seat right as the professor put the PowerPoint on the screen. His notes were shaky, though, his hand was still tense, and it almost felt like it was still tangled in Chanyeol’s hair.


	2. Feelings were Felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's your (not) fav author back at it with a chapter shamelessly filled with smut
> 
> i'm not sorry
> 
> i tried to make this chapter not totally cliche but you know shit happens and i write shit that happens and yeah please enjoy
> 
> also hi i'm em and i have no idea how to write and make my chapters the same length!! the last chap was like 5000 and this one's like 11000 and i'm so so sorry this fic is a mess pls don't destroy me i'm a wreck??

Baekhyun was sweaty, and exhausted, and quite frankly his throat hurt. Normally when he had sex he wasn’t a screamer. A talker, yes, a beggar, of course, a moaner, _hell_ yeah, but never a screamer. Chanyeol was _that_ good, holy shit.

Baekhyun nearly snorted as that thought ran through his mind—“holy shit” is what he’d screamed when he came not five minutes ago.

“I swear, if he wasn’t with Sehun I’d think Minseok had a thing for Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun ran a shaky, frustrated hand through his hair. “Seriously. I don’t know what else to say other than I think they both just need a good fuck to get it out of their systems and move on.”

“Let’s just get them to fuck each other.” Chanyeol agreed then, his own breathing finally calmed down enough for him to add to Baekhyun’s rant. “Do you think we can get them to have a threesome?”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose. “No, Kyungsoo would never go for that.”

“That’s a shame.” Chanyeol rolled over on his side and balanced his head on his elbow, looking down at Baekhyun. “Have you ever had a threesome?”

“No.”

“Would you want—”

“ _No_.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Is it?” Baekhyun pulled the blanket up higher on his chest. The sweat had dried and was leaving him kind of cold.

“I would’ve thought that’s something you’d be in to, is all.” Chanyeol shrugged. “I think they’re pretty great. It’s, like, twice the boobs. That’s four of them! It’s fucking _hot_ , man.”

“Speak for yourself, Mr. Bisexual.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I am strictly dickly. Boobs gross me out, don’t even get me started on the other parts.”

“Vaginas?”

“ _Don’t say it!”_ Baekhyun covered his face, scandalized. Chanyeol burst out laughing.

“What the fuck, dude? There’s nothing wrong with the word, at least.”

“There is _everything_ wrong with the word.” Baekhyun insisted, rolling on to his side to face Chanyeol and tucking his left hand under the pillow. “They’re gross. The word is gross. I really just don’t want to think about it.”

“That’s fair, I guess.” Chanyeol hummed. “But either way, I still think you’d really like a threesome.”

“And why is that? I’m not too keen on sucking on your dick with someone on the other side.” Baekhyun shuddered. “That’s disgusting.”

“Okay, _but_ you don’t have to have two bottoms.” Chanyeol pointed out. “You’d enjoy having two tops, right? Being dominated by more than one person, being completely and utterly used to exhaustion.”

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was referring to earlier, when the words “whore” and “cockslut” had slipped out of Chanyeol’s mouth and affected Baekhyun (and his dick) greatly, his voice doubling in volume and his begging become twice as desperate. “Use me” had been the sexual theme of the day, and fuck, Baekhyun _loved_ being used.

Baekhyun thought about it for a minute and, shit, that _did_ sound kind of hot. Whoa, really?

Chanyeol laughed again. “Your pupils totally just dilated. That’s a point of interest. I’ll remember that.”

“What, are you making a list or something?” Baekhyun asked, flustered that he’d been caught.

“Something like that.” Chanyeol rolled on to his back again. “That’s the best part about relationships like what we have—no feelings, no strings attached, meaning you can try shit and not be worried about being embarrassed. I have a couple things of my own that I want to try with you, they’re stored in the back of my mind. The ‘cockslut’ thing was one of them, by the way.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t funny.”

“Your face was _priceless_. You loved it.”

“You’re an ass.”

“You love my ass.”

 

* * *

 

The library had always been decently sacred to Baekhyun. It was a great place for him to get some work done, no distractions, not a lot of people—it was perfect. And it was kind of _his_ place. No one else ever came with him, he always sat at the same table in a far corner on the second floor, hidden among the mythology bookshelves where no one ever came.

Of course, _Park_ fucking _Chanyeol_ was the one to break that for him.

“What are you doing here? Do you need me to blow you again?” Baekhyun deadpanned when Chanyeol walked around the corner. “Because I really would rather not get up.”

“This is purely coincidental,” Chanyeol said with a short laugh. “I’m actually taking mythology, and I need a book for my report.”

“ _You’re_ taking mythology? I thought you were pre-med.”

“I am.” Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun’s sound of distress when he dropped his backpack at the blond’s table and began wandering through the shelves. “This is one of my elective courses.”

“Does your elective course require you sitting with me?” Baekhyun asked, sighing when Chanyeol plopped himself down in the empty seat across from him.

“No,” Chanyeol pulled out a notebook, a pen, and a highlighter. “But it does make things easier considering I was planning on sitting here anyway, whether the table was empty or not.”

“Even if it was some stranger?”

“I’m lucky it wasn’t.” Chanyeol flipped open to the table of contents and began skimming for whatever section he needed.

“I wish I was,” Baekhyun mumbled, returning his attention to his own textbook.

“Oh, really?” Chanyeol’s foot dragged up Baekhyun’s leg, and he dropped his pen in surprise.

“Stop it!” Baekhyun pulled his legs back, folding them underneath his chair and out of Chanyeol’s reach. “We’re in the fucking _library_ , can’t you keep it in your pants?”

“But you’re so fucking hot when you look all concentrated like that.” Chanyeol’s voice dropped.

“Not in public.” Baekhyun shook his head, picking his pen back up in shaky fingers. “I don’t want to get caught.”

“We wouldn’t.” Chanyeol studied Baekhyun. “You just have to be a _good boy_ and keep quiet.” He watched as Baekhyun’s breath hitched and his grip on the pen tightened. “I think you could do it.”

“You think?” Baekhyun whispered back, swallowing. His eyes were still on his book, but he wasn’t reading it anymore.

“Mhm.” Chanyeol hummed, his eyes flickering up to Baekhyun for a second before returning to his book. Beneath the table, Chanyeol toed out of his right shoe and shifted his leg up, their length serving as an advantage as he rested his foot atop Baekhyun’s thighs.

The blond sucked in a breath and glanced around, shifting in his seat. Their corner was still empty, luckily, and Baekhyun twirled his pen nervously in his fingers.

“Relax.” Chanyeol murmured quietly, the heel of his foot coming to rest right over the crotch of Baekhyun’s jeans. He pressed down lightly, forcing Baekhyun to pull his thighs apart so Chanyeol’s foot could rest naturally in the gap.

The first time Chanyeol pressed his foot down Baekhyun hadn’t been expecting it, and so the blond sucked in a surprised breath and tensed up for a second. Chanyeol swirled his heel around, though, and Baekhyun released the breath and relaxed again. The brunet pressed his foot down again and again, each time swirling his heel harder into Baekhyun’s growing erection.

Baekhyun let out a moan when Chanyeol switched so that his toes were digging into the seam of his jeans, wiggling them to give Baekhyun more friction against his jeans.

“Quiet.” Chanyeol reminded him, pulling his foot back and Baekhyun floundered for a second before nodding rapidly.

“Yes, okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun gripped the table. “ _Please_ come back.”

“Can you keep quiet?” Chanyeol’s voice dropped the way it did when he was giving Baekhyun orders during sex, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but shiver. “You need to be a good boy and keep quiet or I’m going to stop.”

“I can do it.” Baekhyun nodded, his grip on the table so tight his hands were trembling. He was in the fucking _library_ and turned on beyond belief. He needed some sort of release, Chanyeol was such an _ass_.

Chanyeol nonchalantly dropped his pen and glanced around the corner. Upon noticing no one, he slipped out of his seat and crawled under the table.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun hissed, glancing around the corner nervously again. He gasped brokenly when Chanyeol’s hands grabbed at his erection, palming him through his jeans for a moment before unbuttoning and unzipping them and pulling his leaking cock out.

“Look how fucking wet you are.” Chanyeol breathed out on Baekhyun’s exposed dick, and he couldn’t help how his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation.

“Chanyeol— _please_.” Baekhyun whimpered, his hands drifting below the table to grab at Chanyeol’s hair.

“Keep your hands up.” Chanyeol snapped immediately. “If someone comes in it needs to look like you’re working, and the person across from you went to the bathroom, understand?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun replaced his hands on the table and swallowed a whine when Chanyeol finally— _finally_ —took him in his mouth. “ _Fuck_.”

Chanyeol took his sweet time, licking around the head and up and down the shaft slowly, obviously wanting to draw Baekhyun’s torture out as long as he could.

Baekhyun took in a very slow, very deep breath and picked up his pen, positioning it over his notebook.

It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to get Baekhyun close to his release, and Baekhyun whimpered softly, pitifully, as his left hand gripped the edge of the table and his right drove his pen’s ink tip into the soft pages of his notebook, leaving a deep indentation.

“’Yeol,” Baekhyun whispered, his thighs automatically closing around Chanyeol’s head. The male under the table pushed them open again, so far that one leg was off each side of the chair and it almost hurt. Baekhyun let out a broken moan when his legs were spread, hunching over the table. Fuck, he could _see_ his orgasm, it was _right there_.

“Chanyeol, please,” Baekhyun whispered again, his voice scratchy as he tried, he tried so _fucking hard_ not to moan, to be a good boy so he could come. “ _Please_.”

In response, Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs, right by his hips, and his arms laid on the length of his legs down to his knees, effectively locking his legs in place.

Baekhyun’s orgasm came washing over him in white-hot waves, his vision blacking out for a whole three seconds and he dropped his pen, his hands going flat and splaying over the table’s surface. Chanyeol’s grip on his legs kept him from closing them, and the brunet sucked him all the way through his orgasm until Baekhyun couldn’t help but rock his hips on the chair, his cock an overstimulated mess in Chanyeol’s mouth.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol swallow a couple times around him as he took Baekhyun’s cum down his throat, taking it all like he had that day in the bathroom. He waited a couple seconds for Baekhyun to calm down, pressing his lips along his thighs through his jeans before tucking him back into his pants and zipping them.

Chanyeol slid out from under the table and knelt beside Baekhyun’s chair, his large hands resting on Baekhyun’s hips to give him some more stability as he came down from the high, still slumped over on the table.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Chanyeol whispered, bending forward to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s neck. The blond cracked his eyes open and found Chanyeol through his haze.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, baby, of course. You’re _always_ so good for me, I’m so proud of you.” Baekhyun smiled at the praise and pushed to sit up in the chair before falling forward and collapsing against Chanyeol’s chest. The brunet wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and held him for a moment before slowly lifting him up and sitting down in the chair, tugging Baekhyun to sit in his lap once he was settled.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol checked in, one hand scratching lightly at the back of Baekhyun’s head while the other remained wrapped firmly around his waist, holding him securely in his lap.

“Good,” Baekhyun mumbled, turning to nuzzle into Chanyeol’s neck. “Empty?”

Chanyeol snorted. “That’s not surprising, I swallowed _three times_.”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun hit weakly at his chest. “It’s been a while, okay?”

“I know it’s been a while. That’s why I did it.” Chanyeol’s hand slipped under Baekhyun’s shirt and began rubbing comfortingly at the smooth skin there. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just have a big week coming up and it’s stressing me out a bit, that’s all.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Baekhyun shook his head and closed his eyes, burrowing further into Chanyeol’s warmth. He would never admit it, he barely even acknowledged it, but Chanyeol had this _aura_ around him, one that made Baekhyun happy, and safe, and he actually _liked_ spending time with Chanyeol. Like, without the sex.

Chanyeol, the self-proclaimed nice guy that he is, simply wrapped Baekhyun tighter in his hold and willed the returning tension from the smaller’s body, absentmindedly rocking him back and forth. His eyes fell on Baekhyun’s abandoned notebook on the table and he smirked upon noticing the deep indention where Baekhyun had driven his pen into the pages a few minutes ago.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and sat up, looking forlornly at his notebook.

“You know what,” Chanyeol reached around the blond and shut his notebook, “why don’t we get out of here?”

 

* * *

 

“You’re an absolute dickhead.” Is what Baekhyun opened his apartment door to.

“What for this time?” He responded easily, taking the pizza boxes from Kyungsoo’s hands and opening the top one to peek, turning away from the door and wandering towards the small table next to the kitchen.

“You left me alone in the library.” Baekhyun froze momentarily before pushing away to grab the plates.

“Did I?”

“Yes, you asshole.” Kyungsoo spread out the pizza boxes and opened the lids, checking what each one was. “You could have at least _texted_ me, or something.”

Baekhyun remembered very specifically why he _hadn’t_ texted Kyungsoo back.

After Chanyeol had finished blowing him at the table in the library, they both packed their stuff up, Chanyeol checked out the books he needed for his report, and Chanyeol drove them back to his apartment for the night, stopping to get takeout on the way. They ate as soon as they got home, and then Chanyeol had taken a shower. Baekhyun joined him and repaid him for the library a few hours earlier, and they promptly passed out in Chanyeol’s bed after that, hair still damp and skin still warm from the water.

“Sorry. I got busy, I just forgot.” Baekhyun set the two plates on the table and turned to grab his water bottle from his backpack.

“Oh, we’re going to need more than this.” Kyungsoo walked back to the kitchen and pulled a couple more plates out of the cabinet. “Junmyeon and Jongdae are joining us.”

“Why?” Baekhyun whined. “They’re annoying.”

“You’re annoying.”

“I really don’t want to deal with anyone today, ‘Soo.” Baekhyun pouted. “Can you uninvite them?”

“No.”

Baekhyun groaned but filled his plate anyway, sitting down on the couch and returning to the movie he’d been watching. Kyungsoo joined him a minute later.

“So, have any good fucks lately?”

“What?” Baekhyun choked on his pizza slice.

“Do you choke on dick like that?”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun grabbed the pillow next to him and hit Kyungsoo with it. “Where the hell is that coming from?”

“I need to get laid,” Kyungsoo said in distress, throwing his head back against the couch. “Like, I _need_ it.”

“Yeah, you do.” Baekhyun took another bite of his pizza. “You wouldn’t like my taste in guys, we’ve been over this.”

“Everyone assumes I like taking it up the ass just because I’m short. No offense.” He waved his hand to Baekhyun who shrugged.

“Don’t knock it until you try it.”

“No, not trying it. Consider it knocked.” Kyungsoo shoved half the pizza slice in his mouth and chewed, swallowing thickly. Baekhyun saw a golden opportunity for payback.

“Do you swallow cum like that?”

“Fuck off.”

“This is literally _my apartment_.”

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Baek. You haven’t bragged about your most recent sexual conquests in _weeks_.” Jongdae threw his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and dragged him up the steps of the frat house. “We need to get you back out there.”

“I’d really rather not.” Baekhyun groaned, not wanting any of the guys who usually approach him to try and get him to come home with him, considering the only one he had any interest in at this point was a certain tall, brunet basketball player who had phenomenal stamina.

“Give yourself one more chance to _let go_ before you overwork yourself for your test week.” Jongdae nodded to the guy who opened the door for them in a familiar way, one which made Baekhyun suspect the two knew each other on a _personal_ level.

“’Dae…” Baekhyun whined when Jongdae detached himself and held his arms out dramatically.

“You’re already here, Sunshine.” And with that, he disappeared in the crowd.

Fucking awesome.

Baekhyun meandered through the throng of horny, sweaty college students towards the kitchen where he poured himself a drink and fought off one of his many past partners.

“No.”

“Oh, come on, Baek.” Baekhyun cringed at the nickname. “Come on, I need a little help, if you know what I mean.”

“Look, Siwon—it is Siwon, isn’t it—yeah, it’s a fatass no.” Baekhyun took a large gulp of his drink and smirked when Siwon swallowed, his eyes on his Adam’s apple bobbing. “You’ll have to find some other desperate guy, or girl, for that matter, to choke on your measly micropenis.”

“ _Baekhyun_.” Siwon’s voice dropped to a growl. “You’re at a party. _You_. You only come to a party to fuck someone. I can get you started on that nice and early. Let’s get out of here, shall we?”

“No,” Baekhyun repeated and turned on his heel, his intended destination—well, he didn’t have one. Just _away_.

“Hey.” Siwon grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and pulled him back against the counter, the force of which knocked the blond’s drink from his hand as he grabbed the counter to keep himself upright. “I just want a fuck, alright? That’s it.” Siwon caged Baekhyun in with his arms and leaned down. “Come on, _slut_. One fuck.”

Okay, _now_ Baekhyun was scared. Like, really scared. Siwon towered over him and had him bent back over the counter, leaving the smaller male at a complete disadvantage. He couldn’t—he wasn’t getting out of this.

“No,” Baekhyun said again, but it was softer than he’d intended it to be. He was terrified, but Siwon must have taken it as an invitation, for he leaned forward and started kissing Baekhyun’s neck. “Siwon, _no_.”

“He said no.” Siwon was ripped back from Baekhyun and a tall, familiar figure stepped protectively in front of the blond. Chanyeol had one large hand on Siwon’s shoulder and was holding him back at arm’s length. “Why don’t you fuck off.”

“It’s none of your business, man.” Siwon shrugged Chanyeol’s hand off and rolled his shoulder a couple times. “Why don’t _you_ get out of here and leave us to finish what we started.”

“Not happening.” Chanyeol held his arm out to the side, keeping Siwon from being able to approach Baekhyun who was still behind him, leaning against the counter. He whimpered when he met Siwon’s eyes over Chanyeol’s shoulder, and he felt more than he saw Chanyeol’s back tense up. “ _Back. Off.”_

The aura from the basketball player must have been enough to finally shut Siwon down, and he turned on his heel and mumbled something about finding _“someone easier, but who should be easier than Baekhyun_ ” as he stormed out of the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun breathed out when he was gone. Chanyeol turned around and held Baekhyun’s face in his hands, inspecting it.

“Are you alright?” He turned Baekhyun’s head side to side, his eyes looking over every inch of skin as his thumbs brushed over his cheekbones soothingly. “I’m sorry I was so late.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine, that happens more than I’d care to admit.” Baekhyun admitted shakily. “It seems I have a reputation.”

Chanyeol’s eyes hardened. “No, you don’t. He was just being a needy asshole, I don’t know anyone who thinks of you that way.”

“You don’t have to defend me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pulled the brunet’s arms away and walked back over to the open bar with the intent of making himself a new drink as his original one was now on the floor. “I know what I’ve done, and what people think of me.”

“No,” Chanyeol said again, voice icy. “You’re not a slut, Baekhyun. Well,” his voice dropped and he pressed himself against Baekhyun’s back, trapping him against the counter. Baekhyun shivered when Chanyeol whispered right in Baekhyun’s ear, hot breath leaving goosebumps in its wake. “You’re no one’s slut but _mine_.”

Baekhyun let out a breathy moan, and he could feel Chanyeol’s already half-hard cock pressing into his ass. “You’re _mine_ , baby, don’t you forget that.”

“I couldn’t,” Baekhyun whispered, his head falling back against Chanyeol’s shoulder as the taller took part of the skin on his neck between his teeth and began sucking it. “ _Chanyeol_.”

“What, baby, what do you want?” Chanyeol pressed himself into Baekhyun harder, and the blond braced his hands on the counter as he fell forward onto them.

“You.” Baekhyun choked out when Chanyeol bucked his hips, jostling him into the counter and it hurt _just enough_ but also _not enough_ and what did he want? “Please, Chanyeol.”

“Such a good boy.” Chanyeol purred, bringing one hand up to scratch at the back of his head. Baekhyun whined and tried to wiggle his hips for _something, anything_ but Chanyeol had him trapped. “ _My_ good boy.”

“Yes.” Baekhyun’s arms nearly collapsed when Chanyeol reached around to palm at his erection which was straining against his jeans. “ _Yes.”_

“Come on.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him away from the counter and towards the living room. Baekhyun whined when he realized that Chanyeol was heading towards the crowd of people, _people who knew them_ , when they both had embarrassingly hard erections and this was _such_ a bad idea, what was Baekhyun thinking? “Hey, trust me, okay?”

It took a split second for Baekhyun to nod, and then Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun out into the living room, keeping them around the edge of the hoard of horny young adults. Baekhyun essentially stuck to Chanyeol’s leg, using it to hide his raging boner while they both kept an eye out for anyone they might know. Luckily, everyone they passed were both complete strangers and practically completely wasted.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun into the first open door he could find on the second floor of the frat house, a small, single bathroom. The small blond fell forward onto the cabinet, his legs practically giving out with how fucking turned on he was, and he watched through the mirror as Chanyeol did a quick sweep of the hallway and stepped in the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

“Do you realize just what you do to me?” He growled, pressing into Baekhyun much like he had moments ago in the kitchen. This time, though, Baekhyun looked up and was met with _himself_.

Whoa, that was weird. It jarred him for a moment until Chanyeol moved.

His eyes then moved up from his reflection in mirror and he moaned, so, _so_ turned on already and even more so at seeing Chanyeol behind him, pressing into him, shielding him and, hopefully, fucking him soon enough.

“I think I have an idea.” Baekhyun pushed his ass out and Chanyeol hissed as it came in contact with his own erection.

 _“Shit_ , Baek.” Chanyeol’s hands came to still Baekhyun’s hips, and Baekhyun moaned again, relishing in how right the name Siwon had called him minutes ago sounded a billion times better coming from Chanyeol’s mouth, and infinitely more so when it was all breathy like that, and Chanyeol was breathing deeply, trying not to completely lose control. One hand edged around and began palming roughly at his erection again.

“Chanyeol, please, _please_ just fuck me.” Baekhyun gasped after a few minutes of Chanyeol’s insistent motions, he already felt so _close_ and the brunet wasn’t even inside of him yet.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s nape and then pulled both of his hands away, leaving Baekhyun on his own as he collapsed forward on his elbows, head bowed and breathing labored.

The basketball player pulled a small packet of lube from his front pocket and set it on the counter. A condom from his wallet soon joined it right in front of where Baekhyun’s head was turned, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Really?” He looked up and met Chanyeol’s eyes in the mirror, rolling his eyes at the male’s cocky smirk.

“Oh, come on, Baek,” Chanyeol pushed his pants down just to his knees, and his cock bounced up, finally free, nearly hitting his stomach with _want_.

 _I did that_ , Baekhyun couldn’t help but marvel. _I’m the one who got him so fucking turned on he’s about to fuck me in a frat house’s bathroom. That’s for me._

“I’m a twenty-one-year-old boy, did you really think I wasn’t going to bring lube with me to a party?” He reached forward and adjusted Baekhyun’s pants so they were sitting just below the curve of his ass, revealing his already clenching hole for Chanyeol to take advantage of.

“I hope you weren’t planning on taking anyone else home,” Baekhyun commented, meaning for it to sound nonchalant but it obviously came out with an edge.

“Oh, okay.” Chanyeol poured a bit of lube on his fingers. “I see—you’re jealous.”

“I am _no-ot_.” Baekhyun broke into a moan when Chanyeol inserted one of his fingers without warning, and he braced himself on his arms and relaxed, forcing his body to welcome the surprise intrusion. “I just— _ah_ —thought we had an agreement.”

Chanyeol hummed and added a second finger when his first was sliding in and out smoothly. “Oh, baby, we do.” He began twisting and scissoring, and Baekhyun let out another moan, not once caring how loud he was being. “The only person I was planning on fucking tonight was you.”

“You didn’t know I was coming.” Baekhyun managed to get out when he caught his breath, only to lose it again when Chanyeol added a third finger and thrust them all, prepping Baekhyun thoroughly.

“Call it a hunch.” Chanyeol withdrew his fingers and Baekhyun whined, sticking his ass out and back in an attempt to fill the gaping emptiness he felt now. “Give me a sec.”

“No, ‘Yeol, now. Now, please, fuck me _now_.” Baekhyun was blabbering, desperate, and he watched through the mirror as Chanyeol put the condom on and lubed himself up. “ _Now_.” He was close to tears at this point, he didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on before, and he didn’t even know what it was that was affecting him so much. All he knew was that he needed Chanyeol to fuck him, and he needed it now. “ _Please_.”

Chanyeol must have heard just how wrecked Baekhyun was, must have seen the tears welling in his eyes, and he laid down on Baekhyun who was still bent over the cabinet, kissing his neck and telling him it was okay, he was here, and he was going to take care of him.

“Okay, baby, bare down.” Chanyeol kept one hand flat between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades while the other guided himself in. His head fell back when he was all the way in, and Baekhyun sighed in relief.

 _Finally_.

“Move, Chanyeol.”

The male froze, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes in the mirror. “Are you sure, baby? I’ve only just—”

“I’m _fine_.” Baekhyun insisted, wiggling his ass and clenching his muscles. Chanyeol let out a guttural groan at the feeling. “Just fucking _fuck me_.”

It didn’t take any more than that, and Chanyeol began thrusting—no, _pounding_ —into Baekhyun, completely knocking the breath out of him.

“Who do you belong to?” Chanyeol grunted, voice impossibly low.

“You.” Baekhyun sobbed, fingers searching for purchase somewhere on the smooth countertop. “I’m yours.”

“Whose?”

“Yours.”

_“Whose?”_

“Chanyeol’s!” Baekhyun practically screamed, right as Chanyeol hit his prostate. “I’m Chanyeol’s, I’m yours, yes, Chanyeol _yes.”_

“Yeah?” Chanyeol brought a hand back and slapped Baekhyun’s ass, once, _twice_ , and Baekhyun let out another sob, his head hanging down almost against the counter. “I’m gonna mark you all over, remind you, _remind everyone_ just who you belong to.”

Pain exploded on both Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, and he jerked, half-moaning and half-sobbing. It was _filthy_ , the things Chanyeol was saying, the things he was doing, and Baekhyun was _loving it_.

“More,” Baekhyun said before he even thought about it when he felt both Chanyeol’s hands grab his hips. He needed more—more pain, pain which heightened the pleasure and pulled Baekhyun further and further from the real world. He’d only ever been pulled back into a subspace once or twice, and only under a single person, he knew really, _really_ well. He could practically feel the space now, just out of reach, and he _wanted it_.

“Yeah? Look at you.” Chanyeol brought his hand down again, reigniting the flame and Baekhyun choked, his eyes clenched shut. He was _there_ , and he wasn’t there, he was high, and he was _Chanyeol’s_. That was the most important thing right now.

Something in the back of his mind told him that it wasn’t the best idea to get into this in the bathroom, but Baekhyun couldn’t stop, not now that he was so close to simply floating.

“Look at you, baby.” Chanyeol fisted Baekhyun’s hair and forced his head up. “Open your eyes and see just how _wrecked_ you are because of me. _Me._ ”

Baekhyun listened and opened his eyes and— _whoa_. He’d never done _this_ before, this watching, this mirror, and it was hot. He looked absolutely debauched, his mouth hanging open uselessly as he’d lost control of that long ago, cheeks littered with tears, eyes red and swollen, brow sweaty.

And then there was _Chanyeol_.

Chanyeol hadn’t taken off his shirt, neither of them had, but he still looked like something out of a wet dream. His hand came down a few more times, alternating sides, before re-grabbing Baekhyun’s hips and pulling him back to meet each of his thrusts, evidently getting close to his climax. Jesus, it was so, so, _so fucking hot_.

That was it for Baekhyun.

He couldn’t do it.

“I’m gonna come.” Baekhyun gasped out. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol _please_ —yes, Chanyeol, let me come.”

“Do you deserve it?” Chanyeol asked breathlessly, hands gripping Baekhyun’s hips hard enough that the blond knew there’d be bruises for a week, at least.

“ _Yes_.” Baekhyun gripped the edge of the counter. “Yes, please. I’ve been good, I’m a—I’m _your_ good boy.”

“Is that it?”

“I’m…” Baekhyun raked his brain, pulling it back from the space he’d retreated into for the first time in years, remembering their conversation and tracing it back to the kitchen. “I’m _your_ slut. Yours, Chanyeol.”

“ _Fuck_.” Chanyeol leaned down and took part of Baekhyun’s neck in his mouth, sucking harshly and getting a moan from Baekhyun. “Yeah, you are.”

Chanyeol reached forward and wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s aching, neglected cock and began stroking in time with his thrusts.

“ _Please_.” Baekhyun sobbed, tears leaking out from his eyes. “Please, let me come.”

“Come,” Chanyeol ordered, and his other hand came to cover Baekhyun’s mouth as he _screamed_ , pure, mind-blowing pleasure taking over his entire body as he came over the counter in thick, nearly translucent ropes of hot semen, his whole body convulsing before going completely limp in Chanyeol’s arms.

Baekhyun’s extreme orgasm and clenching sent Chanyeol over the edge, and he came in the condom with a low groan and collapsed on top of Baekhyun.

“Sh-shit.” Baekhyun sniffed after a few minutes and his senses came back. “Holy shit.”

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun hadn’t even realized Chanyeol had pulled out and cleaned himself up, and the male gently held Baekhyun up with a feather-light touch at his hips though his chest stayed down on the cool countertop.

Now that Baekhyun was more conscious Chanyeol pulled his hand back to get the other washcloth ready to clean him off, but he momentarily freaked out when the blond didn’t bounce back like he thought he would, rather he _whimpered_.

“Baek, come on, we need to get you cleaned up.” Chanyeol murmured, and Baekhyun sighed, nodding.

“Okay.” He whispered and allowed Chanyeol to help him stand up. The brunet grabbed a damp washcloth from the counter and carefully wiped Baekhyun down, checking to make sure his shirt was still publically acceptable. Somehow, it was.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked once Baekhyun was clean and his pants were back up, and he lifted the smaller male up onto the counter. “Baekhyun?”

“I’m— _ow—_ okay.” Baekhyun winced as he shifted his weight, his ass flaming up in pain. “ _Shit_ , ow.”

“Too rough?” Chanyeol ran a gentle hand through Baekhyun’s sweaty hair, watching his face for any type of reaction.

“No.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and bucked his head up into Chanyeol’s hand. “Just—come here and hold me for a minute.”

Chanyeol complied wordlessly, opening his arms and enveloping Baekhyun tightly against his chest. The blond hummed contently, breathing in Chanyeol’s scent and losing himself in his warmth. Baekhyun tilted his head up after a minute and puckered his lips, pulling the famous puppy-dog eyes and Chanyeol let out a chuckle before leaning down and catching Baekhyun’s lips, kissing him gently.

Baekhyun sighed and allowed Chanyeol’s tongue to enter his mouth and explore, tangling his own with it, and the two stayed in the bathroom making out leisurely for a few minutes.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Chanyeol murmured when they pulled apart for a breather.

Baekhyun nodded and slowly detached himself from Chanyeol. “Yes, please.” Chanyeol pressed a light kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead and helped him down, supporting him while he regained his balance for a minute.

He poked his head out of the bathroom and did a quick check of the hallway and, upon seeing no familiar faces, took Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. They made their way quickly down the hall and somehow were out the door before anyone recognized them, and before he knew it Baekhyun was showered, dressed in one of Chanyeol’s shirts and briefs, and texting Jongdae that he’d gone home with someone.

“Still doing okay?” Chanyeol walked into the bedroom in a pair of low-riding sweatpants and his towel around his neck, one hand ruffling his damp hair.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun laid his phone on the nightstand facedown and grabbed the milkshake he’d gotten the brunet to stop for on the way back. “It’s gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning. It’s not like it’s something I haven’t dealt with before.” Baekhyun shrugged and put another spoonful of half-melted chocolate milkshake in his mouth.

Chanyeol’s face visibly hardened. Baekhyun smirked. “Now who’s jealous?” He sang.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol growled, but it held no bite like it did earlier. Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol threw his wet towel at him, and his laughs turned into shrieks.

“ _Ew!_ Oh my god, it’s cold.” Baekhyun shoved the towel off the bed. “That’s disgusting.”

“I literally had my dick _in you_ like an hour ago and you’re grossed out by the towel I _just_ used _after I showered?_ ” Chanyeol flopped down on the bed and adjusted the comforter over him, shifting so he was facing Baekhyun.

“Don’t judge me, Park.” The blond put his now empty milkshake cup on the nightstand by his phone and turned his lamp off, laying so he was facing Chanyeol. He studied the brunet’s hair and his face, almond eyes drooping in exhaustion as his toned forearm curled up under his pillow.

“Need anything?” Chanyeol slurred when he noticed Baekhyun staring at him.

“Nope.” Baekhyun curled his knees up and brought the comforter up over his shoulder. “Thanks for the milkshake.”

Chanyeol hummed. “Night, Baek.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was nearing a full blown mental breakdown.

He had an exam in his human growth and development class, which was no problem. Baekhyun was a great tester—he procrastinated like crazy on his homework, but he almost always got A’s on his exams, which helped bring his grade up from the half-finished worksheets he turned in.

He was sitting in the central atrium of the science building, writing a review as he went through his textbook chapter by chapter for the test. This is what he always did—he made himself a color-coded review by section based on the chapters that were on the test, and he tried to see how much he could complete without the textbook so he would know what he needed to focus on the night before the exam.

For some reason, though, he was struggling. Freud wasn’t the one with the dogs—who was? Why the hell didn’t he remember this?

He knew it. And he _knew_ that he knew it. So why wasn’t anything sticking?

Baekhyun’s leg shook anxiously under the table while he flipped through the chapter, looking for the dog experiment, mumbling to himself as he did.

“Dogs, salivation, he rang the bell and…classical conditioning, what the fuck... _oh_.”

 _Pavlov_. Duh.

Why didn’t he know that?

“Idiot.”

“Now that’s a bit harsh.” Chanyeol slid into the seat across from Baekhyun and set a coffee cup in front of him. “You look like you could use this.”

“You have no idea.” Baekhyun grabbed the cup and took a drink.

Chanyeol leaned over the table. “Pavlov, huh? Wasn’t he the one with the dogs?”

“Even _you_ remember him?” Baekhyun dropped his head on the table. “I hate myself.”

“Okay, well, uh—you shouldn’t do that because it’s bad for your mental state and I’m studying anatomy right now, I’m not a shrink so I can’t help you with that. But I know you shouldn’t hate yourself because it leads to depression and I have no idea what I’m saying.”

“Obviously.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol incredulously. “That’s the closest to _nervous_ I’ve ever seen you before.”

“I don’t really know what to say! How am I supposed to say that I actually like you and I think you’re a cool guy with a great sense of humor and I really, really like spending time with you?”

“You say it like that,” Baekhyun responded, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Oh _shit_.” The tips of Chanyeol’s ears went bright red and he looked at Baekhyun in shock. “No, wait. I didn’t mean…”

“You didn’t mean that? Oh, that’s a shame.” Baekhyun tutted and picked his pen back up. “Something like that is certainly nice to hear sometimes.”

“No, I did mean it, I just didn’t mean to say it.”

“Right.”

“Did you use some sort of reverse psychology on me?” Chanyeol asked, scandalized. “I know that’s your major and all but that really isn’t fair to the rest of us.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Yes, that’s exactly what I did. I used this conversation to get inside your head and I used alien technology to take over and force you to compliment me.” He rolled his eyes.

“I hear your sarcasm and am choosing to ignore it.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Alright, Dr. Evil Mastermind, as riveting as it is having you comb through each and every one of my thoughts I have a class to go to, so we’ll have to continue this another time.” Chanyeol stood up and nodded towards the coffee, turning serious again. “Drink that. Seriously, Baekhyun, don’t work yourself too hard.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Baekhyun was taken aback at how much it sounded like Chanyeol actually _cared (really?)_ about him? What?

“I’ll call you later to schedule an appointment so you can continue to dig through my deepest, darkest secrets.”

“You’re a dork!” Baekhyun called after Chanyeol’s retreating figure, which simply saluted him with two fingers without turning around.

 

* * *

 

“I cannot fucking believe you went to the goddamned teacher.” Minseok literally grabbed Kyungsoo’s hair and pulled his head straight back, staring down at him from above.

“What? Scared to finally face the consequences you’ve had coming for years now?” Kyungsoo laughed bitterly despite the awkward pressure on his throat.“Min, _let go_.” Sehun reached out and grabbed Minseok’s arms and Jongdae sprang up, reaching out to fight Minseok off.

“Let go of him!”

“You _know_ I didn’t fucking do it.” Minseok threw his backpack at Sehun, which sent him barreling into Yifan and onto the ground.

“Who else would it have been.” Kyungsoo managed to shake his grip and stand out of his chair. “You were the only one with access to the test sheets!”

“I’m not the only teaching assistant!” Minseok shot back. “You may think I’m petty, but I would _never_ mess with your test scores like that.”

“Then why was my score so low? I _know_ I aced that.”

Baekhyun stood up and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo to keep him from lunging at Minseok again, who was also being held back by Chanyeol.

“I’m not a _cheater_ ,” Minseok growled. “When I beat you, I’m going to beat you fair and square.”

“You’re just scared—”

“Oh my god, _enough!”_ Baekhyun yelled, swatting Kyungsoo over the back of his head. “Get _over_ yourselves!”

Their group fell silent, staring in shock at Baekhyun who almost never spoke up during the fights.

“Do you really think the rest of us have time to keep you two from ripping each other apart? You’re grown-ass fucking adults. Fucking act like it.”

“Baek…”

“No. No! You know what, I’m fucking done treating you both like you’re children.” Baekhyun hissed. He looked Minseok in the eye and pointed threateningly. “Walk away. Be the bigger person here and _leave_.”

Minseok opened his mouth and shut it again a couple times, unsure how to respond, and then he simply turned on his heel and left. Sehun followed, and Yifan, and Chanyeol shot a strange look at Baekhyun before following his friends to his usual table.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Kyungsoo asked as they all retook their seats. “You fucking lost it.”

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun groaned. “I’m stressing about this exam and I have no brain space to deal with anyone or anything else at the moment.” He clunked his head down on the table. “You and Minseok can go back to yelling at each other next week.”

“Yeah, okay. Just don’t throw yourself off the roof of the science building.” Kyungsoo shrugged, used to Baekhyun’s outbursts during exam weeks. “I still think Minseok fucked with my exam.”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, Byun, you need to learn to chill out,” Chanyeol said as he set two plates of stir-fry on the coffee table. “Lunch today? Really?”

“I can’t help it.” Baekhyun groaned from inside the blanket he’d cocooned around himself as soon as he’d sat down on the couch. “It’s in my blood to freak the fuck out and why can’t I remember the experiment about fucking _dogs_ , Chanyeol. Dogs! And the scientist is…is…”

“Pavlov?”

“Shut up!” Baekhyun pulled the blanket over his head when he could feel the frustrated tears start to build up.

“Whoa, hey, I’m sorry.” Chanyeol hesitantly reached forward and rested his hand on where he thought Baekhyun’s head was. “No more talk of dogs, I promise. Let’s just eat before this gets cold, and we can watch a movie. I’ll even let you pick, okay? Baekhyun?”

“Can we watch Doctor Strange?” Baekhyun’s soft voice came through the blanket.

“Whatever you want,” Chanyeol promised, and Baekhyun pushed his head through a hole in the blanket when Chanyeol reached for the remote.

“Okay.”

Chanyeol was a much better cook than Baekhyun had ever thought he would be, and he scarfed the meal down rather quickly. Of course, he’d skipped lunch to study, so he had already been pretty hungry. The fact that it was actually _good_ made all Baekhyun’s self-control fly out the window.

Baekhyun was cold despite the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and he made the daring decision to curl up to the large body sitting next to him on the couch. Chanyeol looked down and raised an eyebrow when Baekhyun settled his head on his thighs but didn’t say anything. Instead, he lifted Baekhyun’s head and adjusted him a bit to be in a more comfortable position and made sure the blanket was pulled tightly around him, his hand resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder and igniting a flame there.

Baekhyun yawned a few minutes later, and Chanyeol glanced down to see him blinking slowly – each time his eyes closed they stayed closed a little longer before the blond would force them to open again. Baekhyun never saw the fond smile on Chanyeol’s lips, but he sighed softly when he felt a large hand brush through his hair.

Chanyeol was really warm, Baekhyun ultimately decided. And he made Baekhyun feel really warm. Warm, and fluffy, and safe.

Baekhyun fell asleep halfway through the movie, his head on Chanyeol’s thighs and Chanyeol’s hand in his hair.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo threw a pen at Baekhyun’s head. “Hey.”

“What?” Baekhyun asked distractedly, not looking up from his textbook.

“ _Hey_.” Kyungsoo threw another pen, this one hitting the male straight on the forehead.

“ _What?”_ Baekhyun snapped, glaring at Kyungsoo.

“Why are you so fucking tense? I feel like you’re about to go throw yourself off the roof of the library.” Kyungsoo leaned over the table to see what Baekhyun was studying.

“I can’t focus.” Baekhyun tapped the cap of his pen against his notebook. “Nothing’s sticking. I’m going to fail.”

“I highly doubt it’s that bad.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Stop being dramatic.”

“I can’t help it.” Baekhyun pretended to swoon. “It’s in my blood, I _must_ make the biggest of deals about any minor inconvenience!”

“Yes, I know. It’s annoying. Stop it.” Kyungsoo looked around the library, where the two were doing their homework together to see if anyone had noticed his friend’s outburst. Luckily, they were in the common area where lots of people met up to do group projects and things, so Baekhyun’s tone wasn’t out of place.

“You’re no fun.”

“ _You’re_ the one losing your mind over fucking dogs! Wasn’t that Pavlov’s experiment?”

“Why does everyone know that but me?” Baekhyun wailed, slamming his head on the table. “I feel stupider than normal.”

“You’re acting stupider than normal.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Do you need another coffee?” He gestured to the Starbucks located in the common area, and Baekhyun looked at it longingly after he checked how much coffee he had left in his cup.

“That would probably be a good idea—”

“Caffé mocha with an extra shot for Baekhyun!” The barista called then, and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchanged wary looks.

“That’s creepy.”

“Isn’t that your order?” Kyungsoo asked, picking up Baekhyun’s mostly-drank coffee cup and reading the order scrawled on the side. “That’s your order.”

“What the fuck.” Baekhyun glanced around and, seeing no one else claiming the coffee, he stood up and walked over to the bar.

“Baekhyun?” The barista asked and Baekhyun nodded, taking the drink.

“Can you tell me who…” he droned off, the barista already busy making a new drink, “ordered this.”

He glanced around and didn’t recognize anyone. Baekhyun shrugged, mentally thanking his savior and walked over to the side bar to add some extra milk to his drink. When he went to put the top back on he noticed a message scrawled on the side.

 _“You look like you’re about to pop a blood vessel. Relax, you’ll do fine”_ was written just underneath his name in a familiar handwriting with a smiley face at the end. Baekhyun couldn’t keep the smile from his lips.

Kyungsoo gave him a weird look when he sat back down. “You were ready to blow the campus up when you left, and now you look like classes just got canceled for the rest of the semester. Do you know who ordered the coffee?”

“Some anonymous saint.” Baekhyun shrugged, making sure his hand covered the note on the side.

“I wish some anonymous saint would buy _me_ another drink, I really don’t feel like paying for another ridiculously overpriced coffee.”

Baekhyun made a show of sipping his new drink while maintaining eye contact with Kyungsoo, who glared back for about three seconds before he caved.

“I’ll be back.” He grabbed his wallet and made his way over to the line.

Baekhyun took the opportunity to pull out his phone and shoot a text to his “anonymous saint.”

 **To: Chanyeol:** _Thanks for the coffee—you remembered?_

**From: Chanyeol:** _I do recall something about proving to you that I’m a nice guy._

 **To: Chanyeol:** _You’re doing a pretty good job._

**From: Chanyeol:** _Just pretty good? I’ll have to prove you wrong in bed tonight._

Baekhyun’s mouth went dry, and he shifted in his seat.

 **To: Chanyeol:** _Cocky._

**From: Chanyeol:** _Yes, I am._

Baekhyun shoved his phone back in his backpack when Kyungsoo sat back down at the table.

“Who was that?”

“Someone from class, they had a question about the review.”

“But you don’t know anything, why would they come to you?”

“Shut up, you hoe.”

 

* * *

 

Prove him wrong, he did.

Chanyeol finally did something about Baekhyun’s “wandering hands,” having tied them with one of his neckties and stretched them high above Baekhyun’s head, so high the blond had no chance of bringing them back down, not with how distracted he was by _other things_.

Chanyeol was _pounding_ Baekhyun into the mattress, his hands holding Baekhyun’s waist in a bruising grip as he manhandled the smaller male, pulling him back to meet with each of his thrusts.

“F-fuck.” Baekhyun could barely form comprehensible thoughts that weren’t swear words that would force his mother to jump in front of a train or _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol._ “Chanyeol, _please_.”

“Please what, hm?” Chanyeol grunted and lowered himself so he could bite along Baekhyun’s neck. “What do you want, baby?”

“P-please.” _What did he want?_ Baekhyun wanted to come, fuck, he wanted to come so badly, but he didn’t want it to be over yet. “I just… _yes._ ”

Baekhyun back arched and tears leaked out of his eyes when Chanyeol reached between them and tweaked one of his nipples.

“Shit, yes, Chanyeol, _yes_.” Chanyeol dug his fingernails around the pink nub on Baekhyun’s chest and squeezed, and Baekhyun couldn’t help it when his tears continued dropping, larger, heavier, down his cheeks and onto the bed. Baekhyun cried out when Chanyeol released his nipple and his waist to instead grab his legs and lay them flat against the bed, leaving the smaller as open as he could be while still thrusting his length all the way in and pulling out almost completely.

Baekhyun was a wreck.

“No! No, don’t leave, no, Chanyeol please…” Baekhyun collapsed against the bed and pulled uselessly at his wrists which were still secure above his head as Chanyeol leaned back and fumbled for something on the nightstand.

Something _vibrating_ on the nightstand.

“It’s Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol spoke between heavy pants. “Do you want to answer it?”

“The fuck kind of question is that?” Baekhyun asked, throwing his head back against the bed.

“Allow me to rephrase, then.” Chanyeol reached up and expertly released Baekhyun’s wrists with a single tug. “Answer it.” He slid the phone open and pressed the device into Baekhyun’s hand.

“H-hey, ‘Soo, what’s up?” Baekhyun asked. His hips jerked when Chanyeol thrust shallowly into him, his eyes going wide and he shook his head.

_“Hey, Baek, what are you doing right now?”_

“W-what am I doing?” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s arm when the brunet thrust again. “I-nothing. Why?”

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open in a silent scream when Chanyeol reared back and pounded into him fully, shifting him up on the bed.

_“Minseok fucking ran into me on my way out of lecture today…”_

Baekhyun shoved his left hand in his mouth to stifle his moans as Chanyeol continued thrusting, his legs wrapping around Chanyeol’s waist to keep him as close as possible despite the fact that he was on the phone, deciding the hard cock moving in and out of him was more of a priority.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun managed before slapping his hand over his mouth again. Chanyeol pressed his right hand to Baekhyun’s chest and was flicking his nipple repeatedly. The blond’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned out brokenly, his hand now down and fisting in the comforter again.

“ _Baek? Are you okay?”_

“Yeah, j-just tripped o-over my cat.” Baekhyun was shaking as Chanyeol, still thrusting and still abusing his nipple, bent over to suck harshly at his neck. “I have to go.”

Baekhyun fumbled with his thumb until he hit what he thought was the end call button and tossed the phone to the side, not paying attention to where it was going as his hands tangled in Chanyeol’s hair.

“ _Shit_ , shit, Chanyeol, _please_ fuck me. Fuck me properly, Chanyeol, _please_.” Baekhyun begged, his hands pulling at Chanyeol’s hair as he tried to press the male further into his neck. Chanyeol took a hard bite on his shoulder and Baekhyun arched into him. Chanyeol pulled back and resituated Baekhyun’s legs on his shoulders and took him at the new angle.

“Like this, baby? Hm? Is _this_ ,” he thrust hard and Baekhyun cried out, “what you want?”

“ _Yes_ , Chanyeol, please.” Baekhyun’s eyes shut and his hand fisted around his own cock, his other one holding tightly to Chanyeol’s bicep as the taller refused to let go of his nipple, abusing it along with his ass as he pounded in at an almost painful pace.

“Please, Chanyeol, can I come?” Baekhyun asked, breathless, his hand still loosely wrapped around his own cock.

“Can you? Have you been good?” Chanyeol asked between grunts, and he bent down to catch Baekhyun’s lips again.

“ _Yes_.” Baekhyun whimpered. “Yes, Chanyeol, I’ve been a good boy. I have, I promise. _Please_ let me come.”

“Come.” Chanyeol entered him with one well-aimed thrust and Baekhyun came with a drawn-out moan, his whole body tensing up painfully before going completely lax.

Chanyeol came a few thrusts later, releasing in the condom before collapsing on top of Baekhyun, their sweaty chests flush and the hot droplets running off their bodies.

“Shit.” Baekhyun breathed out, his gasps still uneven. “Holy shit.”

“I didn’t actually think you were gonna do it,” Chanyeol admitted later when he and Baekhyun had cleaned up and were laying side-by-side in his bed the way they usually did after having sex.

“What?” Baekhyun looked away from the ceiling and at Chanyeol.

“The phone thing.” Chanyeol snickered, rolling over so his head was propped on his hand, his elbow in the mattress. “I was half expecting you to just throw it off the bed, but you actually fucking _answered it_.”

Baekhyun huffed. “It was a spur of the moment thing, okay?”

“Yeah, I know. That actually wasn’t something I’d thought about before, it just kind of happened.”

“Yeah.” The pair drifted into a comfortable silence then, and Baekhyun felt himself starting to doze off.

“As long as we’re talking about spur of the moment things…”

“I’m not having a threesome with you.”

 

* * *

 

“How’d your exam go?” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist after he exited the lecture hall and tugged him around the corner to one of the secluded study tables scattered throughout the hallways.

“I’ve done better.” Baekhyun scratched the back of his head. “But I’ve also done worse? I’m sure my grade will balance out by the end of the semester.”

“It doesn’t sound like it was as bad as you were expecting.” Chanyeol ventured, his right hand rubbing comfortingly up and down Baekhyun’s arm.

“It wasn’t.” Baekhyun sighed. “I just—I don’t know, this whole unit was just weird, I had a really hard time focusing. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now, right?”

“If you really feel bad about it, we could make out a bit to make you feel better?”

“That’s a wonderful idea, but I’m so exhausted that I think I’d fall asleep in the middle of it.” Baekhyun chuckled, embarrassed.

“Why don’t you come over after practice, then? I’ll pick you up.” Chanyeol’s hand traced all the way down Baekhyun’s arm to intertwine their fingers. “I’ll make dinner and you can just go to sleep.”

“That actually sounds really great.” Baekhyun smiled up at Chanyeol and leaned into his chest, the brunet wrapping his other arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders to hold him close. Baekhyun tilted his head up. “How about just a little kiss?”

Chanyeol smiled and bent down, fulfilling Baekhyun’s request. He pressed a light kiss to his lips, then one on each cheek, his nose, his eyelids, and his forehead. By the time he was done, Baekhyun had dissolved into a giggling mess, the thought of a shitty exam pushed to the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

There was something about Chanyeol’s bed that made it better than Baekhyun’s. The blond couldn’t put his finger on it, but it always made him fall asleep fairly quickly, even when they didn’t have sex to tire him out first.

_He ignored the fact that the pillows, sheets, and comforter all smelled like Chanyeol’s shampoo. That wasn’t important._

Chanyeol had picked him up from the library after his practice, his hand settled naturally on Baekhyun’s thigh as he drove them back to his apartment. Baekhyun hadn’t even had the energy to stay awake for dinner, he’d showered as soon as they got back and dressed in Chanyeol’s clothes and collapsed in the bed. He was out in two minutes.

They’d gotten back to the apartment around 5:30, and when Chanyeol had noticed that Baekhyun had fallen asleep he’d decided not to wake him yet. He’d eaten his share of dinner and put the rest in the oven to keep it warm, then he settled on the floor with his homework scattered on the coffee table to busy himself while Baekhyun continued sleeping.

Chanyeol made sure to position himself so he could keep an eye on Baekhyun, and he glanced up every couple minutes to check on him.

Once it approached 9, Chanyeol wrestled with whether or not he should wake Baekhyun up. He needed to eat, but if he was still sleeping then that obviously meant that he was exhausted, and he needed the rest, too. After debating for a couple minutes and watching Baekhyun remain curled up in the bed, Chanyeol decided to wake him up and force him to eat something.

He made his way quietly into the bedroom and perched on the edge of the bed, one of his hands running through Baekhyun’s hair a few times until he stirred.

Baekhyun hummed sleepily as his eyes opened and he blinked a few times to wake himself up.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Chanyeol cooed. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Tired.”

“I know, but you still need to eat something,” Chanyeol told him gently. Baekhyun scrunched his nose.

“But I’m so _warm_.” He whined, rolling over and pulling the comforter up over his shoulder.

“But aren’t you hungry?”

Baekhyun paused. “A little.”

“You’re lucky I like you, I never do this.” Chanyeol walked into the kitchen and grabbed Baekhyun’s plate of food, bringing it back into the bedroom. “Don’t make a mess.”

Baekhyun beamed as he took the plate. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol brought his calculus homework over and made himself comfortable on the other side of the large bed, laying on his side and typing equations into the calculator while Baekhyun ate.

“Hey.”

Chanyeol hummed, glancing up at Baekhyun. “Do you need something?”

“I have a question.” Baekhyun chewed on the inside of his cheek as Chanyeol nodded for him to continue. “What did you mean when you said that I’m lucky you like me?”

“I meant that if I didn’t, I’d have dragged your ass to eat in the kitchen instead of in my bed. Be grateful.” Chanyeol smirked, but it dropped when he saw the look on Baekhyun’s face. “That’s not the answer you were looking for, was it?”

“That word…‘like.’” Baekhyun took a deep breath. “Am I supposed to be reading further into that, or am I just overreacting?”

Chanyeol thought for a minute. “Read as far into that as you want to.”

“So, basically you’re saying that you like me.”

“We decided not to put labels on what we are.” Chanyeol pushed his homework aside and leaned on his elbow, looking up at Baekhyun who had set the plate on the side table and crossed his legs in front of him. “So I figured it wasn’t a good idea to put a label on how I felt about you.”

“Can I ask you to put a label on it?”

“I like you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol responded casually. “I like hanging out with you just as much as I like fucking you, if not more. I like talking to you, and laying with you in bed, and eating with you, and all those other weird things that we do which would be considered outside the established realm of ‘benefits’ we agreed on a few months ago.”

Baekhyun nodded slowly and smiled. “Good.”

“Good?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “I figured me saying I have real feelings would have scared you off.”

“Nope.”

“Care to elaborate? Not all of us can comb through each other’s thoughts and determine exactly what they’re thinking.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I like you too, idiot.”

“Ouch, again with the ‘idiot.’”

“Are you even fucking listening to me?” Baekhyun grabbed a pillow and hit Chanyeol in the shoulder. “I’m being serious here!”

“Okay, okay.” Chanyeol laughed and held up his arm to block Baekhyun’s attack. “I’m listening, I promise.” He grabbed the pillow and rolled over so it was buried underneath his chest. “Keep going.”

“Well, you’re nicer than I thought you’d be.” Baekhyun looked down and began playing with the edge of the comforter as he spoke. “Like, a lot nicer. And being around you makes me happy. And you bought me coffees, and I don’t think you realize how fucking sweet that was and how fluffy that made me feel.”

“I’m glad they worked.” Chanyeol smiled. He glanced down for a second and reached forward, taking one of Baekhyun’s fidgeting hands in his. “So, am I allowed to ask you to be my boyfriend now?”

“You are.” Baekhyun smiled.

“Does that count, or do I need to, like, _actually_ ask you.”

“I’m going to hit you again.” Baekhyun reached for another pillow with his free arm.

“No, no, wait!” Chanyeol laughed and sat up, catching Baekhyun’s other hand and holding them both. “Okay. Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun smiled, and Chanyeol leaned over to catch his lips in a sweet kiss that made Baekhyun feel just as fluffy as that time he’d fallen asleep on the couch while they were watching a movie, or like that time when Baekhyun was losing his mind but Chanyeol came to his rescue with a cup of coffee.

Chanyeol gently pushed Baekhyun back and settled himself between his legs, peppering kisses all along his neck and the underside of his jaw, and Baekhyun _giggled_. He fucking giggled like some middle school girl, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Chanyeol was his _boyfriend_. Whoa, that was a concept.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Go out with me.”

Baekhyun snorted. “We’re already dating, Chanyeol, remember?”

“No. I mean, like, _now_.” He sat up and shot Baekhyun a devilish smile. “Get your shoes, I want to take you somewhere.”

“Now—oh.” Baekhyun blinked a couple times when Chanyeol rolled off the bed and held his hands out for the blond to grab. He pulled Baekhyun up and kissed him briefly before skipping over to his closet and digging out a pair of sneakers and a heavy hoodie. “Okay?”

Baekhyun smiled as he watched Chanyeol get ready in rushed movements, mumbling to himself as he shoved his wallet in his back pocket.

“What—don’t just stand there, Baek. Come on!” Chanyeol threw his denim jacket at Baekhyun and grabbed his hand, tugging him through the small apartment to the front door. Baekhyun complied, slipping his feet in his shoes and pulling Chanyeol’s jacket on.

“So, where are we going in the middle of the night, when it’s fucking cold out here?” Baekhyun asked, curling further under Chanyeol’s arm as they made their way from the apartment building to his jeep.

“I want to show you something.” Chanyeol ushered him in the car and ran around, turning the heater on full once the engine was running. “Don’t ask—it’s a surprise.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun huffed, pretending to be mad. Chanyeol simply smiled, seeing straight through the act.

Baekhyun looked out the window as Chanyeol drove, watching as the lights of the city got more and more scarce the further away from the center they went. He didn’t say anything, though, that warm fluffy safeness the basketball player emitted was floating around the car, and so Baekhyun simply sat back and let Chanyeol take him wherever he was so excited to.

He was surprised, to say the least, when Chanyeol drove them over the long bridge, taking them completely out of the city and towards a state-protected plot of natural land. Baekhyun sat up in curiosity, casting a look at Chanyeol and watching the trees fly by as the brunet drove along a windy road cutting straight through the forest.

Baekhyun gasped when they emerged at a lookout point—a cliff which overlooked the city lights that had been hidden by the trees up until this point.

“Chanyeol…” Chanyeol parked the car parallel to the edge of the cliff near the edge and gave Baekhyun an amused smile, pulling his keys from the ignition and slipping out of the car.

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun mimicked his movements and hopped out of the car, slamming his door and crossing the few steps so he was standing right on the edge of the cliff, drinking in the bright city.

From up here, he could see everything—the bridge they’d driven over, the numerous skyscrapers that lit up the sky and blended in with the few stars that were visible, and when he looked down it was nothing but _black_. The river was dark, but not scary like it seemed like it should be. Instead, it was almost comforting, the cliff gave off the illusion of being never-ending, of continuing on forever and ever, and for some reason that made Baekhyun feel really happy, and really full.

Baekhyun heard another car door slam and turned around to spot Chanyeol walking around the side of the car, his hands full of blankets.

“How do you—did you plan this?”

“No, actually.” Chanyeol dropped the blankets. “I always keep some in the back of my car, just in case.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol began arranging the blankets in front of one of the tires so they could lean against it while sitting on the ground, and Baekhyun’s chest swelled. Chanyeol made Baekhyun really happy, too. Actually, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy.

So did that make Chanyeol the cliff? That’s the connection his brain made but no, that metaphor didn’t make as much sense as he thought it would. Baekhyun shook his head and pushed that thought to the back of his mind, walking towards the brunet.

Chanyeol sat down on the blanket he’d spread on the ground and held his arms out, allowing Baekhyun to fold himself into his side. He pulled the other two blankets that he’d stacked together over them, crossing his legs in front of him while Baekhyun pulled his own up to his chest.

“How’d you find this?” Baekhyun asked once they were settled. He spoke softly, almost as if he would break the calming spell of the place if he said anything at his normal volume. He felt a bit foolish, but that disappeared when Chanyeol responded in an equally quiet voice.

“I got a bad grade on an exam last year, and I’d gotten in a fight with Minseok, and I was overall just really, really pissed. So I got in my car and just started driving. It’s a thing for me—driving around calms me down. I can’t explain it…anyway.” He took a relaxed breath. “I ended up here. It was night, like now, and I was just so _star struck_. Like, this place is really fucking pretty, and no one else knew about it but me. It was kind of mine. I never showed it to anyone, either.”

“You’re showing it to me,” Baekhyun said then, chewing on his lower lip. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I really fucking like you, Baekhyun. So much that it kind of hurts that I can’t wrap my arm around you in the coffee shop or be seen with you outside the science building. Because people are stupid and petty and I hate that it feels like I have to choose between you and Minseok. You both mean so much to me, I want to be selfish and have you both and be proud of it. But I can’t.”

“I get that.” Baekhyun nodded. “But I also don’t really care. Like, it would be nice to hold your hand on campus and all, but if we don’t that’s okay. As long as we can do more sappy shit like this because I actually really like this, even if I’m going to have cut off my toes from frostbite.”

Chanyeol chuckled lowly and wrapped his right arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, pulling him closer and molding him into his side.

Chanyeol was warm, as Baekhyun was reminded with a smile. He curled up in his side, throwing his legs over his lap and wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, his head coming to rest naturally on his shoulder. Chanyeol smiled and tightened his arm, which remained securely over Baekhyun’s shoulders. He adjusted the blanket so it was covering as much of them as possible and pressed a light kiss to Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun stifled a yawn, but Chanyeol noticed it anyway.

“You can sleep, I’m sure you’re still tired.”

“I don’t want to.” Baekhyun fought against his eyes that were threatening to close. “It’s so pretty.”

“We can come back.” Chanyeol reminded him gently.

“I’d like that.” Baekhyun smiled as his eyes became much too heavy for him to keep them open any longer.

He closed his eyes, but it wasn’t totally dark. The bright lights of the city seeped through his eyelids and formed a myriad of colors for him to fall asleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you all so so so much seriously
> 
> also feel free to hit me with a brick if my smut is bad. like i said, this fic was originally going to be entirely smut practice but here i am adding plot (why do i do this to myself W H Y)


	3. Wars were Fought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, i added a couple more chapters to the final count. i //finally// have a real plot outline, and i think that this'll have one or two more chapters, idk exactly how many yet but it'll be something like that.
> 
> okay so this chapter is 3 very important things  
> 1\. a huge plot-heavy filler. like, there's some really important stuff leading into the final chapters in this one  
> 2\. an anti-climactic chapter (as in, they don't have sex, ie they don't "climax" i'm sorry that was a bad joke TT) buuuuut i will make up for it in the next chapter i promise
> 
> and 3. horrible. i honestly hate how most of this chapter turned out, but i feel so bad not posting anything and i've dealt with the worst writer's block i've ever experienced. this chapter was so so so much harder to write than i thought it would be for some reason but i did my best to give all you amazing people an update
> 
> if you want to bury me for the horrible non-smutty chapter you'll have to get in line after my beta who yelled at me for not updating TT i'm sorry and thanks dood for forcing me to finish this part of the story so i don't leave you all high and dry
> 
> it's okay i still love you (i hope you all still love me after this piece of shit of a chapter i really tried)

Baekhyun couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he fit his key in his apartment lock.

 _Boyfriend_.

That was exciting.

Baekhyun had woken up that morning wrapped in Chanyeol’s embrace in his bed. He wasn’t sure when they’d gotten back, but they’d both still been fully clothed in their jeans and jackets when they woke up. Chanyeol had made breakfast while Baekhyun showered and pulled on the same jeans as the night before but a new shirt, one that smelled like Chanyeol and made him almost as happy as the word “boyfriend.”

“Where have you been?”

Baekhyun froze as his door slammed behind him, staring at Do Kyungsoo who had been sitting on his couch, watching something on the TV. He must have been waiting for Baekhyun to come home—how did he even get in?

“You missed class this morning—I’ve been texting you all day!” Kyungsoo stood up and ran over to Baekhyun, throwing his arms around his shoulders. “Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?”

“Sorry, I’ve been, uh—” Baekhyun gently pulled Kyungsoo’s hands from his shoulders. “Out.”

“With who?”

“A friend,” Baekhyun said after a moment of hesitation. Kyungsoo sighed.

“A friend? Or Park Chanyeol?”

“What?” Baekhyun choked. _How did he find out?_

“You tripped over your cat, huh? _What_ cat? You’ve always been a shit liar. Or, I always thought so. Evidently, I was wrong.” Kyungsoo laughed bitterly. “Everyone at this damn university and you go with fucking _Park. Chanyeol._ ”

“Don’t say his name like that.”

“Like what? He’s a dick, just like—”

“He’s not!” Baekhyun exploded. “He’s actually a nice guy with a _real_ personality, unlike most of the other guys you try and hook me up with.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo spoke as though he was speaking to a child. “It’s not hard to find someone that’ll make you beg for it in bed.”

“It’s not _that!_ ” Baekhyun scoffed. “Do you really think I’d stick around for this long with a guy that doesn’t have a decent personality? Do you really think that lowly of me as a person, that I’d debase myself like some whore for a guy who treats me like shit?”

“And how long _have_ you been whoring yourself out, as you so helpfully put it?”

Baekhyun trembled as he took a step back. “What did you just say?”

“Park Chanyeol is a dick, Baekhyun. No, I haven’t taken the time to ‘get to know’ his personality because he doesn’t have one. You’re acting exactly like you just said, like a fucking _whore_. How long has this been going on?”

“Four months.” Baekhyun straightened his spine and squared his shoulders. “And it’s been the best four months of my _shitty_ life. How does that make you feel?”

Kyungsoo snorted. “I should’ve figured. You’ve been unnaturally happy.”

“Am I not allowed to be happy?” Baekhyun asked then, his voice cracking. “Are you really going to keep me from one of the greatest people I have ever met because his friend has better grades than you? How fucking _selfish_ —”

Baekhyun registered the pain before he even realized that he’d been slapped – slapped by the person who was supposed to be his _best friend_.

“And what exactly did I do to deserve that?” Baekhyun asked, his voice icy as he turned his head away from the wall to stare back at Kyungsoo.

“You _lied_ to me.” Kyungsoo hissed, steeling his expression. It was obvious he’d been just as shocked at his actions as Baekhyun had, but he was trying not to show it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was trying to avoid _this_.” Baekhyun gestured between them with a humorless chuckle. “I didn’t want us to fall apart because of some fucking guy who started out as a good fuck, I’ll admit that, but he’s so much more now. He makes me happy, Kyungsoo, can’t you just understand that? Can’t you let me be happy?”

“Not with him.” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Were you ever planning on telling me?”

“I was,” Baekhyun said softly. “Once I was sure.”

“Sure?”

“I think I love him,” Baekhyun admitted, and his heart skipped a beat. “I don’t know, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. He makes me feel so _full_ , like my heart is going to burst every time he looks at me, and he’s really warm, and he makes me feel safe.”

“I get that, Baekhyun. But why _him?_ ” Kyungsoo asked desperately.

“I don’t know _why_ , Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yelled, his hands fisting in his hair. “Don’t you think I’ve been asking myself that question from the start? I don’t know why I feel this way at all, but I do, and I really wish you’d just let me be happy. Don’t make me choose between you, I can’t do that.”

“You’re going to have to.” Kyungsoo shook his head. “I can’t—no.”

“No? You’re choosing some petty fight over your best friend’s happiness?” Baekhyun gave up on stopping his tears, and he wiped angrily at the first one that streamed down his cheek.

“It’s not just some fight, Baekhyun, it’s my future! I can’t give that up—”

“And what if Chanyeol’s _my_ future? You’re asking me to give up mine so you can hope that you find yours, and that’s not fair. You’re being selfish and you know it!”

“I’m being realistic. Chanyeol’s a phase, you’ll get over him and move on to the next guy willing to shove his cock in your slutty—”

Baekhyun lunged at Kyungsoo then, shoving him into the door with a grunt. Kyungsoo shoved him back and Baekhyun stumbled, falling backward into the small table next to his door that held a picture frame and a small bowl for his keys and his sunglasses. The bowl and picture frame came crashing down on him, the sharp edge of the frame catching him above his right eyebrow and slicing the skin open.

Baekhyun rolled over so he was leaning on his hands and watched the blood drip onto his apartment floor.

“Oh, oh _shit_ , Baekhyun, I’m so—”

“Don’t touch me!” Baekhyun recoiled when Kyungsoo took a step towards him and pointed shakily toward the door. “Just get out.”

“Baekhyun, let me help you.”

“ _No._ ” Baekhyun slid back as far as he could, his left hand landing on the now shattered picture frame and he hissed when he felt the glass cut his hand. “Get. Out. Come back when you’re ready to stop being petty.”

Kyungsoo straightened up then, his eyes narrowing. He opened his mouth to say something but ultimately decided against it, whirled around, and stormed out of the apartment.

 “Grow up.” Baekhyun shot as Kyungsoo slammed the door with an air of finality.

He wasn’t coming back.

He was gone.

Baekhyun couldn’t help the sob that overtook his body then and forced its way out his throat, again and again until he was on the verge of a panic attack. He scrambled for his phone and tried to find Chanyeol’s contact name in his recents, but his tears were too blinding and he couldn’t read the screen well enough to see his name. Baekhyun dropped his phone in frustration and didn’t pay attention as to where it ended up, but he knew that he’d kicked it at some point as he struggled to get up off the floor.

Everything was spinning, and blood mixed with his tears in his right eye and _burned_. Eventually, Baekhyun was able to feel his way into the bathroom and he rinsed his hand off, his good hand gripping the edge of the counter to keep from collapsing. Once his hand was clean he splashed water on the cut on his forehead, wincing and moaning in pain, but he was _determined_. He would be fine. Kyungsoo was just a person, it was just a cut. No big deal.

Baekhyun was able to wrap some toilet paper around the cut on his palm once he realized that he had no bandages suitable for his injuries and made his way back to the living room, ready to curl up on his couch and cry and berate himself for the last four months. They’d been great, and he’d been so _happy_ , why was Kyungsoo acting like he’d made the worst decision of his life?

His living room felt claustrophobic when he saw the bowl and picture frame broken on the floor and parts of their fight began running through his mind.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself and felt for his keys off the floor, not bothering to search for his phone. A walk would do him good, he could go to the pharmacy a few blocks over and get some bandages.

He didn’t realize until he was standing outside the door to the pharmacy just how close to Chanyeol’s apartment he was. Baekhyun glanced at the pharmacy doors and turned on his heel, walking the extra two blocks to Chanyeol’s apartment building.

He didn’t have his phone, he didn’t even know if Chanyeol was going to be _home_ , but he had to try. He had to see him, to know that Chanyeol hadn’t left him just like Kyungsoo had.

Baekhyun knocked on Chanyeol’s door a couple times and shifted his weight as he waited for him to come to the door. He busied himself with rewrapping his hand with the bloody toilet paper which was practically falling apart at this point, and was just getting ready to leave when the door opened.

“Sorry, we were playing—Baekhyun?” Chanyeol froze, his eyes scanning over Baekhyun’s cut forehead, swelling cheek, and bloody hand in the span of a second. “What happened?” His voice hardened and he held a hand out.

Baekhyun, on the verge of tears again, simply shook his head and collapsed in Chanyeol’s hold.

“Oh, baby.” Chanyeol carefully walked backward with Baekhyun still clutching to his hoodie and kicked the door shut with his foot. “Did someone _do_ this to you?”

Baekhyun nodded weakly, blinking a mile a minute to try and clear the tears from his eyes so he could speak. Chanyeol tensed and tightened his hold protectively around Baekhyun. “Who?”

He shook his head again, and Chanyeol sighed. He pulled back and held Baekhyun’s cheeks in his hands as he looked at his head, eyes sharp and assessing. His thumb ghosted over the cut and Baekhyun winced.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He took Baekhyun’s good hand and tugged him towards the bathroom, and it was only then that Baekhyun realized that they weren’t alone in the apartment.

Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, and Wu Yifan all sat in the living room watching their exchange, a video game paused on the TV. Baekhyun froze then, his eyes going wide, and Chanyeol looked at him in confusion before he, too, noticed his guests. He took a deep breath and stepped in front of Baekhyun. He eyed his friends threateningly, as though daring them to say something about Baekhyun being there.

“Baekhyun and I have been seeing each other for around four months now. I’m going to go get him cleaned up, then we’ll talk.” He left it at that and ushered Baekhyun down the hallway.

The brunet pulled him in the bathroom and lifted him on the counter, digging through his drawers for something he could use. “I don’t—I don’t have anything.” He said after a few minutes, putting a pathetically small box of basic Band-Aids on the counter. “Hold on for just a second.” He gave Baekhyun a reassuring smile and left the bathroom.

Baekhyun leaned against the mirror and listened. He could hear Chanyeol’s voice along with a couple others, and a minute later he walked back into the bathroom followed by Sehun, who was holding a small bag in his hand.

“Sehun is pretty good at this,” Chanyeol told Baekhyun. “Do you mind if he…?”

Baekhyun shook his head, and Chanyeol sat down on the closed toilet lid and watched as Sehun set his bag on the counter and opened it, digging through for the gauze and sticky wrap.

“This is going to sting.” Sehun took out an antiseptic wipe and carefully cleaned Baekhyun’s hand, wiping off the dried blood and wet blood from when it had reopened during his walk to the pharmacy. Chanyeol watched with worried eyes, but Baekhyun simply grabbed the edge of the counter with his good hand and squeezed it, his knuckles going white.

Sehun folded the gauze a couple times and laid it along the length of his palm, wrapping it in the thin sticky wrap a few times to hold it in place.

“Hey, Park.” Sehun nudged Chanyeol with his foot while he searched through his makeshift kit for something. “Go grab some ice for his cheek.”

Chanyeol was on his feet instantly, nodding and pushing around Sehun to get out of the cramped bathroom.

“Did you get in a fight?” Sehun asked as he began cleaning Baekhyun’s forehead with another wipe.

“Sort of.” Baekhyun winced, and Sehun mumbled a “sorry” when he finished and threw the bloody wipe away. “It didn’t start out that way, but it got pretty bad.”

“Who did it?” Baekhyun had no idea when Minseok got there, but the soccer captain was leaning in the doorframe with his arms crossed. “It doesn’t look like you were punched at all.”

“No, I fell.” Baekhyun blinked a couple times while Sehun pressed another piece of gauze to his forehead and began securing it with a few little butterfly bandages.

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches.” He murmured as he worked. “How did this happen?”

“I fell,” Baekhyun said again. Chanyeol reentered the bathroom then, shoving Minseok back in the process.

“Leave him alone.”

“No, it’s okay.” Baekhyun smiled sadly. “ _My_ friends hate me, yours shouldn’t.”

“Did _Kyungsoo_ do this to you?” Chanyeol asked lowly, leaning on the counter next to Baekhyun once Sehun shifted over to pack his little bag back up.

“He didn’t mean to—or, I think he didn’t.” Baekhyun took the frozen peas from Chanyeol and held it gingerly to his cheek. “He didn’t come over with the intention of hurting me, but things kind of got out of hand.”

Sehun left the bathroom and Minseok took his place, shutting the door and leaning against it.

Chanyeol glared at him. “If you’re here to talk shit or yell at me can we do it later—”

“No, I’m not.” Minseok looked at Baekhyun. “I want to hear what happened.”

“Is that okay?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes on Baekhyun to make sure he didn’t feel uncomfortable.

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “I don’t know how, but Kyungsoo found out about us. We started fighting about it because he hates you and he wanted me to stop seeing you, and then he, uh—well, he basically called me a whore.”

“A _what?”_ Minseok cut in, tone disbelieving. “You’re kidding.”

“I wish.” Baekhyun let out a heavy breath. “So I called him selfish, and he slapped me. We kept yelling at each other, but then he called me ‘slutty’ so I shoved him, and he pushed me back, but I fell and knocked the picture frame off the table by my door, and it scratched my head. I tried to get up but my hand caught it, and then he left.”

Chanyeol looked over at Minseok. “Do _you_ need to punch me to make yourself feel better?”

“No.” Minseok scoffed. “Who the hell do you think I am? I don’t care who you’re fucking with. That’s your business. If it was Kyungsoo, I’d be a little pissed. But Baekhyun’s not bad,” he jutted his chin at the blond sitting on the counter, “I’m actually even more pissed at Kyungsoo than I usually am. Did he let you explain anything?”

“Kind of.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “It’s kind of a blur, it happened really fast. I started to, I think, but then he said something else and then we were yelling again—”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Chanyeol rested a warm hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. “How about you go to bed and sleep for a while, you look tired. We’ll talk later.”

Baekhyun nodded and held his arms out, to which Chanyeol smiled fondly and slipped one arm under his knees and the other behind his back and lifted. Chanyeol paused where Minseok was still standing in front of the door and raised an eyebrow, daring Minseok to say anything. To his surprise, Minseok simply opened the bathroom door and stepped aside for Chanyeol to carry him over to his bedroom.

Chanyeol gently sat Baekhyun down on the edge once they got to the bed and went over to his closet, pulling out a sweatshirt for the blond to wear. He helped Baekhyun pull his own jacket off, his heart fluttering when he realized that it was still the denim jacket from last night, and then helped him into his sweatshirt, being careful around his head and the bandaging on his left hand. Baekhyun laid back then, and Chanyeol pulled his jeans down and threw them on the floor.

Baekhyun rolled over and burrowed himself under the comforter, and Chanyeol adjusted it so Baekhyun’s head was all that was exposed.

“I’m sorry for barging in like this,” Baekhyun said once he was settled.

“No, it’s okay.” Chanyeol’s hand found Baekhyun’s hair and he stroked through it soothingly. “I was just thinking it was about time we told them.”

“I wanted to.” Baekhyun swallowed thickly. “I wanted to sit down and have a real conversation with him, but Kyungsoo just started accusing me of lying and then he called me a-a…”

“You don’t have to say it.” Chanyeol cut him off quickly, scratching lightly at the back of his head. “We’ll talk about this later. Get some sleep.”

“I hope they’re not mad at you.” Baekhyun murmured as he drifted off to sleep. “Please don’t let them be mad at you.”

Once Baekhyun was asleep, Chanyeol pressed a light kiss to his forehead and slipped out of the bedroom, pulling the doors shut hoping they’ll provide a little bit of a noise buffer so he could talk to his friends.

He walked into the living room and eyed the three of them. “If any of you want to fucking punch me or yell at me that’s fine, but leave Baekhyun out of this.”

“I don’t want us to fight over this.” Sehun shook his head. “Can’t you just sit down and talk to us? Like civilized human beings?”

“What do you want to know?” Chanyeol sat down on the floor, his back against the couch where he’d been sitting while they’d been playing video games before Baekhyun showed up.

“How did this even start?” Yifan crisscrossed his legs on the couch. “ _When_ did it start?”

“Four months ago.” Chanyeol sighed. “You remember that party Luhan’s frat threw…”

It felt so good to just let it out. His friends stayed quiet, taking in the story as Chanyeol told them everything—the secret meetups, the sex, when he started developing feelings, the coffees, and then last night at the cliff.

He let out a heavy breath when he’d finished, his eyes finding Baekhyun’s sleeping form through the glass and he watched him for a moment while his friends all stayed quiet, Chanyeol’s story sinking in.

“I’d never punch you for something like this.” Was the first thing Minseok said. “I’m a little hurt that you didn’t tell me, but I’m not really that mad. What Kyungsoo did—that was totally out of line.” He sagged back and Sehun wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Baekhyun didn’t deserve that.”

“He seems like a nice guy,” Yifan added, nudging Chanyeol with his foot. “You did good.”

“As long as he makes you happy.” Sehun finished quietly. “That’s all I— _we_ ,” he corrected after a pointed look from both Minseok and Yifan, “care about.”

“I am happy.” Chanyeol leaned his head back against the edge of the couch. “Like, _really_ happy.”

“Good.” Minseok nodded. “You hold onto him, then.”

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was nervous.

He was _waiting_ to run into Kyungsoo, and it was eating him alive. How was he supposed to act? Did he ignore him? Yell at him? Wave like nothing had happened?

He hadn’t heard from his ex-best friend for the whole week since their fight. Sadly, it was a Thursday, meaning that both he and Kyungsoo had the same break in classes around the same dining hall, and would normally meet for lunch. Earlier in the week Baekhyun had been able to grab lunch at other dining halls or eat at different times, but on Thursdays this was his only food break almost all day, sandwiched between his biology lab and his human growth lecture. He didn’t have a choice.

He had a bit of confidence, though, which was latched onto his hand.

For the first time, Byun Baekhyun, previous best friend of Do Kyungsoo, was walking to the dining hall hand-in-hand with Park Chanyeol, best friend of Kim Minseok, Sworn Enemy™ of Do Kyungsoo.

And people _knew_.

It always seemed like everyone knew about Minseok and Kyungsoo’s disagreements (for lack of a better term) for their fights served as cheap entertainment for the rest of the campus. Kyungsoo had evidently told everyone he knew about Baekhyun’s betrayal, and he knew a _lot_ of people, which was awesome. People were blatantly staring at the couple as they walked from the science building to the dining hall.

Chanyeol had barely left Baekhyun’s side during the time he’d been recovering, even helping him shower to keep the water off of his head and his hand. Baekhyun had unofficially moved in to Chanyeol’s apartment, not only afraid that Kyungsoo would come back to apologize (Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t have had the mental strength to turn the male away), but because Chanyeol had insisted, so he could keep an eye on him while he healed and spend some more time with his _boyfriend._ Sehun had rewrapped his injuries twice, offering him a _real_ smile and waving off his thanks.

“Anything for one of my best friend’s boyfriend. Besides, when you have a boyfriend like mine, you get used to carrying around a first aid kit.” Minseok had swatted Sehun’s head then, to which Sehun had turned around and pouted, and Baekhyun experienced the first crack in Minseok’s harsh composure he’d ever seen.

Minseok had always seemed sort of larger than life, and Baekhyun had never been able to picture him being lovey with his boyfriend or actually making out with him. Now, it was a picture he struggled to get rid of.

Chanyeol’s friends had sort of adopted Baekhyun into their group since he’d been out-casted from his own. Chanyeol always double-checked that he was okay first, but a couple times when he and Chanyeol were at the brunet’s apartment, the guys would come over to play video games and eat dinner. Yifan had officially proclaimed his love for the blond when he _creamed_ Sehun at Mario Kart, to which Chanyeol had wrapped his arm possessively around Baekhyun’s shoulders and growled.

They were all pretty comfortable people, the kind of friends who didn’t always have to be talking and could sit in absolute silence for hours and not have one second of it be awkward. Normally, after video games and during and after dinner, everyone would spread out in Chanyeol’s apartment to do their homework.

When Baekhyun had curiously asked why they always ended up at Chanyeol’s, Yifan had answered: “he has the nicest place, and he’s the only one who lives alone.”

_“You’re just happy that I cook for you, you dick.” Chanyeol corrected him, throwing a pillow at his face with deadly accuracy._

_Yifan, a member of the basketball team himself, expertly deflected it while laughing. “You’re not entirely wrong.”_

_“’Entirely?’” Chanyeol asked, scandalized. He tackled Yifan to the ground, and the two boys rolled around on the floor, smothering each other with pillows while Baekhyun watched, his legs curled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. Minseok walked in and sat down next to him, sighing._

_“They do that a lot. Children, I swear.” The basketball players had heard him, though, and promptly pulled him to the ground, teaming up against the small soccer captain who shrieked. Baekhyun’s composure cracked then, and he hadn’t been able to stop laughing for most of the evening._

_Chanyeol paused from the fight and looked up at Baekhyun with a stupid smile on his face, looking absolutely awestruck at how fucking pure his laugh was._

_Yifan took the opportunity to slam a pillow into the back of his head, knocking him flat on his face._

Baekhyun actually _liked_ Chanyeol’s friends. They were fun, and not complete dicks.

Huh.

Chanyeol guided Baekhyun over to the table with his— _their?_ —friends and they both set their backpacks in two empty seats, side-by-side. They greeted the three already seated and split up to go grab something to eat.

“Tell him he’s being ridiculous.” Minseok looked at Baekhyun expectantly when the blond set his plate down.

“No, _he’s_ the one losing his fucking mind over this.” Sehun pointed back, looking scandalized.

“Can I have some context?” Baekhyun asked, warily sitting down next to Chanyeol.

“Sehun, here,” Minseok patted Sehun’s head condescendingly, “seems to think that Iron Man is better than Captain America.”

“Because he is!” Sehun insisted.

“Oh.” Baekhyun fidgeted in his seat and fought to hold down a smile. “Well, why don’t we ask Chanyeol—”

“Let’s _not_ ask Chanyeol.” Chanyeol waved off Baekhyun’s plea for help. “This is on you. I’m not involving myself. Normally they make me settle these things, now it’s your turn.”

“You’re the worst.” Chanyeol leaned over and kissed the side of Baekhyun’s head as he pouted. “No, leave me alone.”

“Baekhyun, I really need you to back me up here.” Minseok poked his hand with a French fry. “Cap is better.”

“Well, he _is_ hotter.” Baekhyun nodded in agreement. Minseok beamed, Sehun gasped, and Chanyeol choked on his drink. Baekhyun couldn’t stop laughing.

“How fucking dare you!” Kyungsoo stormed up to their table. Minseok sighed in annoyance, turning to face his adversary.

“What.”

“You took it from me.” Kyungsoo hissed, pointing accusingly at the soccer captain. “You fucker!”

“I didn’t take anything. I was _obviously_ the better candidate.” Minseok quoted Kyungsoo with a smirk. “Oh, how the tables have turned.”

“Not the tables.” Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun. “Just the teams.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you _think_ it means?” Kyungsoo leaned on the side of the table where Baekhyun was sitting, towering over the blond. “You fucking traitor.”

“This isn’t the Trojan War, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “ _I’m_ not picking sides. You did that for me when you called me a ‘whore’ and cut my forehead open.”

“And you’re simply proving my point.” Kyungsoo looked down at Baekhyun with a pitiful look. “Someone saw you two making out in front of the library.”

“We weren’t—”

“I figured you’d keep your slutty hands to yourself in public.”

“ _You—”_ Chanyeol wrapped his hands around Baekhyun’s waist before the blond could lunge at Kyungsoo, pulling him into his lap and crossing one of his legs over Baekhyun’s to keep him secure.

“Don’t. He’s not worth it.” Chanyeol spoke lowly in Baekhyun’s ear, trying to calm his trembling boyfriend down. “Breathe.”

“You know, Kyungsoo,” Minseok spoke back up. “I may be petty, and I may like fighting with you, and you may hate me just as much as I hate you, but I’d _never_ abandon one of my friends just because he found someone that I didn’t like.”

“Like hell you wouldn’t.” Kyungsoo shot back.

“I didn’t. Why else would I be sitting with both Chanyeol _and_ Baekhyun?” Minseok stood up then, and he and Kyungsoo stared each other down. The whole dining hall was nearly silent as the two pre-law majors glared at each other, both of them waiting for the other to make the first move.

“I may act like a dick, but at least I value my friends more than some fucking feud.” Minseok finished shortly.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, closed it, swallowed, and turned on his heel to walk over to his, Junmyeon, Jongdae, and (no longer) Baekhyun’s usual table.

Minseok collapsed in his seat once he was gone, and Baekhyun relaxed in Chanyeol’s hold, lying on his chest while the brunet continued running one of his hands through Baekhyun’s hair.

“He _is_ brutal.” Yifan sighed, and Sehun wrapped his arm around Minseok’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe he actually said that about you,” Sehun added, looking worriedly at Baekhyun.

“You should hear the shit he used to say about you guys.” Baekhyun meant for it to be a joke, but his voice didn’t have the funny lift to it that it should’ve, and Baekhyun just burrowed his face in Chanyeol’s neck.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Chanyeol kept his arms protectively around Baekhyun and rocked him slowly, feeling as his trembling subsided.

“He’s not a bad guy, really.” Baekhyun defended him. “He’s just under a lot of stress right now, and—”

“He essentially called you a _slut_ , Baekhyun. In the middle of the fucking dining hall.” Chanyeol cut in. “Why are you defending him?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun curled further into Chanyeol’s embrace, his forehead resting on the base of Chanyeol’s neck. “I feel like I have to.”

“You don’t.” Chanyeol took a deep breath, and Baekhyun focused on his calm, steady heartbeat. “He should be fucking _begging_ for your forgiveness. You don’t need to defend him. At all. Okay?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun nodded, abandoning his food to stay curled up in Chanyeol’s lap. Normally Baekhyun would have cringed at the thought of such excessive PDA, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Chanyeol’s comfort. Minseok handed over a few of his fries and Chanyeol fed them to Baekhyun, but otherwise, the blond stayed securely in Chanyeol’s lap. Their table was in the corner, so he didn’t feel as exposed as he would’ve had their table been next to the entrance.

“Don’t you have class?” Chanyeol asked a few minutes later, glancing at his watch.

“Yes.” Baekhyun closed his eyes. “I don’t want to go.”

“I know, baby, but you need to.” Chanyeol ran a comforting hand through his hair. “Do you want me to walk you?”

“Would you mind?”

“Grab your stuff.” Chanyeol pressed a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead and nudged him off his lap and back into his own seat.

The two bid goodbye to the rest of the group and dumped their plates, and Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and tugged him in the direction of the science building.

“Do you want me to pick you up after practice?” Chanyeol asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol as they walked, hiding away from the cold, late fall wind. They were coming up on finals in a few more weeks, and then the semester break. “Are you going home for break?”

“My mom’s been bugging me too.” Chanyeol admitted with a laugh. “I haven’t been back since the semester started, it’s driving her insane. Are you?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun hummed. “Things aren’t really great at home, and I probably should go back but I don’t want to.”

“Not great?”

“Yeah. On top of everything else going on with us, and Kyungsoo, my mom wants me to come home for a few weeks so they can drive me out of my mind.” Baekhyun let out a huff.

“Am I allowed to ask for specifics?”

“No,” Baekhyun said shortly. He felt bad instantly, though, and looked up at Chanyeol who somewhat resembled a kicked puppy. “Later.” He conceded, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s just not something I want to talk about right now. Maybe tonight, though.”

“Whenever you want to.” The rest of the journey was silent, Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun closing himself off a bit, kind of the way he did after his and Kyungsoo’s fight.

“I’ll see you later?” Chanyeol asked when they were outside Baekhyun’s lecture room. Baekhyun was leaning against the wall with Chanyeol towering over him, his forearm propped on the wall by his shoulder and their free hands linked together.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun looked at the open doors to the hall and watched the other students filtering in. He groaned. “Can’t I just skip?”

“Nope.” Chanyeol popped the _p_ and smiled. “Get through this class, and I’ll meet you in the library after practice, okay?”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol his best puppy dog eyes, and his boyfriend leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He then pulled him off the wall and turned him towards the lecture hall doors. “Go learn a lot of cool brain stuff.”

 

* * *

 

“My dad…” Baekhyun hummed and traced his fingers along Chanyeol’s bare, slightly sweaty chest, his eyes on the moving digits. “He’s not a fan of my _lifestyle_.”

“Lifestyle meaning…?”

“I’m gay.” Baekhyun sighed. “He doesn’t like that I like boys.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol ran his hands along Baekhyun’s back in comforting, grounding loops.

“My mom,” Baekhyun took a breath, “isn’t exactly happy, but she still wants me around. My dad would be perfectly happy if I dropped off the edge of the earth.” He propped his head up on Chanyeol’s chest. “Do your parents know?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol adjusted his pillow so his head was up and he could look at Baekhyun. “I told them, um, winter break of freshman year.”

“Are they okay?”

“Oh, yeah. They don’t really care. I’m bi, and Mom keeps making comments that if I couldn’t bring home a girl all through high school, then I should at least bring home a boy now.” Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle. “Haven’t done that yet, either.”

“My mom wants me to come home.” Baekhyun bit his lip. “She says she misses me, and that my dad misses me, and that I’ll get over this phase if I just come home for a while. I don’t know how to tell her I can’t, how to prove that this isn’t a phase, because it’s _not_.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol’s hand settled on the back of Baekhyun’s neck, “I’m sure they’ll understand eventually.”

“I’m not.” Baekhyun huffed. “I don’t know why my mom keeps insisting on me coming home. All it’s going to do is cause problems for her and Dad and I really don’t want to go through that again.”

“Come home with me, then,” Chanyeol said after a pause.

“What?”

“Come home with me for the break,” Chanyeol repeated, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes and wrapping his arms around his back. “My mom would love to have you.”

“I—really?” Baekhyun studied Chanyeol for a second. “You don’t want to take advantage of this month to take a break from me?”

“Oh, please.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “That’s the last thing I want to do. Just,” Chanyeol got serious again, “think about it, okay? Trust me, my parents would love to meet you. I may or may not have mentioned a boy, and my mom’s been bugging me for details for a month now.”

“I’d like that.” Baekhyun smiled softly, his eyes going out of focus. “I’d like to come home with you for a while. See what a happy house feels like.” Chanyeol smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Baekhyun pressed his finger against Chanyeol’s lips before he could. “You _need_ to ask your mom first, though. I don’t want to be some sort of surprise, I don’t want the cliché ‘oh, we didn’t know our darling ‘Yeollie was bringing someone home.’ You need permission, okay?”

“I’ll call her later,” Chanyeol promised. “Oh, man, this is so exciting. Mom’s gonna love you. I’ll have to keep Yoora away from you, though, I don’t know what she’ll say to scare you off.”

“Yoora is…”

“My sister.” Chanyeol smiled fondly. “Oh, man, that girl. She’s older than me, so _obviously_ she thinks that makes her better.” Baekhyun settled against Chanyeol’s chest and watched his face light up as he began telling Baekhyun about his childhood. “When I was in middle school and was going through this whole ferret phase—”

“ _Ferrets,_ Chanyeol, really?”

“I was an interesting kid, okay? Anyway, she told me she was going to put mousetraps all over the house…”

 

* * *

 

“Baek, over here.” Chanyeol gently tugged Baekhyun away from where he had been automatically making his way to his old lunch table with Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Junmyeon.

“Right.” Baekhyun allowed his boyfriend to lead him over to the table where he’d been sitting, but his eyes stayed on his friends, ex-friends, sitting and laughing around the table.

Kyungsoo didn’t meet his eyes.

Baekhyun sighed.

He just…he felt so _lonely_. Sure, he had Chanyeol—his tall boyfriend hardly left his side. And he felt he could now consider Minseok, Sehun, and Yifan his own friends. But he and Kyungsoo had stuck together since freshman orientation, his life felt so empty without his go-to guy.

“So, anyway, that guy got suspended for swapping the scores—oh, hey guys.” Minseok paused in the middle of telling his story and smiled at the two joining the table.

“Who’s suspended?” Chanyeol asked, sitting down and starting to peel his orange.

“One of the teaching assistants for fucking with test scores.” Minseok shook his head. “Some people are just so _desperate_ , you know?”

“Are you talking about Kyung—” Baekhyun paused, biting his lip. Minseok’s Sworn Enemy™ wasn’t a topic brought up often, but the story Minseok was telling sounded awfully familiar.

“Yeah.” Minseok scoffed. “He accused _me_ of screwing his scores when some other kids in the class were fucking the other T.A. and were getting him to switch their score sheets. Do over there,” He jutted his chin in the direction of Kyungsoo, “was just one of the unlucky ones.”

“Man, that sucks.” Yifan took a drink of his water bottle while Baekhyun just sat there.

“Baek? You okay?” Chanyeol elbowed Baekhyun lightly when he noticed his boyfriend staring off into space.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun shook his head and locked his eyes on Minseok. “I’ve said some really shitty stuff about you, and I realize now that I’ve never apologized for it. You’re a million times better than what I used to see, and it wasn’t fair for me to judge you. Any of you,” he glanced around the table at his newfound friends who were all smiling at him. Chanyeol settled one of his hands on Baekhyun’s thigh and the blond threaded his fingers with it. “You’re _all_ great people, and I’m sorry I never noticed it sooner.”

“Thanks, Baekhyun.” Yifan smiled brightly at him.

“You’re already a million times better than Kyungsoo, I don’t think he knows how to apologize,” Minseok shot him a couple finger guns. “You’re pretty cool.”

“He doesn’t.” Baekhyun snorted, picking up one of his grapes and tossing it in his mouth.

“Of course he’s cool, he’s one of us now.” Sehun kicked Baekhyun’s foot under the table and winked.

“Hey,” Chanyeol kicked Sehun back, “don’t play footsie with my boyfriend, you have your own.”

“But my boyfriend doesn’t play footsie with me,” Sehun complained dramatically, “what am I supposed to do?”

“Find someone who isn’t _my_ boyfriend.” Chanyeol stuck his tongue out and popped an orange slice in his mouth.

Baekhyun opened his mouth and Chanyeol instantly fed him an orange slice of his own with a fond smile.

He leaned into the brunet and ate his lunch, half listening to Chanyeol and Yifan discuss this week’s basketball practice schedule and half watching Sehun and Minseok fuck around with each other while trying to be nonchalant, heart swelling at this new group of people he was lucky enough to be adopted into.

His mind didn’t drift to Kyungsoo again during the whole lunch hour.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Mom.” Baekhyun picked his phone up and shot Chanyeol a look, abandoning the half-finished worksheets and rolling out of bed. He pulled his shoes on. “What’s up?”

He passed Chanyeol who was in the kitchen making himself a protein shake for after practice while Baekhyun had been sprawled in his bed, working on one of his reviews for finals next week. Chanyeol gave him an encouraging look, and Baekhyun pocketed the keys sitting by the door and slipped out of the apartment.

“ _Just checking in.”_ Baekhyun’s mom replied airily. _“Finals are coming up, aren’t they?”_

“Next week.” Baekhyun hummed. “Mine are Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday.”

 _“Oh, you’re almost done with the semester!”_ His mom said, excited. _“Are you coming home?”_

“I…” Baekhyun paused. His mom sounded so hopeful, Baekhyun felt sort-of bad telling her he was spending Christmas with his boyfriend’s family. He also hadn’t told her he had a boyfriend.

Chanyeol had called his mom the day after they’d talked and told Baekhyun that she was already so excited. His sister was bringing home her fiancé, and his mom was looking forward to the full house. His grandparents would be up for a few days, too, and his mom was already planning out where everyone was going to sleep.

“Actually, I’m spending Christmas at someone’s house.” Baekhyun bit his lip and leaned against the wall.

“ _Oh._ ” He winced at the disappointment in his mom’s voice. _“Well, you’re an adult now. I understand. Who is it?”_

“His name’s Chanyeol. He’s,” Baekhyun took a deep breath, “he’s my boyfriend.”

 _“Oh.”_ His mom said again, and the line went quiet for a moment. _“How long have you two been…”_

“Together?” Baekhyun prompted, hearing his mom hum in affirmation. “Oh, since the beginning of the semester.” He figured that answer was easy, and at least partially true, and that it would be better than trying to describe the whole dynamic of their relationship to her.

“ _Oh, well. Good.”_ His mom said quickly. _“As long as you’re happy, honey.”_

That was better than he’d been expecting. “I am.” He smiled. “I’m really happy.”

_“Good.”_

“Yeah.” They both went quiet for a few minutes, and then his mom spoke up again.

 _“Can I meet him?”_ She asked, softly.

“Really?” Baekhyun was confused. His mom had never shown any sort of interest in his relationship with other guys, in fact, she just avoided while his dad would try and bring it up as much as he could.

 _“Yes.”_ She sighed. _“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I just—I want to understand. I want you to be happy, and if this boy makes you happy, then I’d like to meet him.”_

“Oh.” Baekhyun took a deep breath, blinking a couple times to clear out the tears that had gathered in his eyes. “Well, I’ll talk to him about it.”

_“Okay. Just call me when you both make a decision, alright?”_

“Of course.” Baekhyun sniffled. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“I love you, Baekhyun.” She reminded him softly. Baekhyun closed his eyes.

“I love you too.” He hung up the phone and sat out in the hallway for a minute, reveling in the fact that his mom _wanted_ to meet his boyfriend, she’d brought it up, she wanted to be involved in this part of his life.

Wow. This was new.

It was nice.

Baekhyun reigned his emotions back in and reentered Chanyeol’s apartment, joining his boyfriend on the bed.

“What did she say?” Chanyeol asked, holding his arm out and inviting Baekhyun to curl into his side.

“She wanted to know if I’m coming home for break. I told her I was spending Christmas with you.” Baekhyun took a deep breath. “I told her you’re my boyfriend.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol rubbed comfortingly up and down Baekhyun’s arm. “What did she say?”

“She, uh, she wants to meet you.” Baekhyun bit his lip. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“I do.” Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s arm. “She’s taking an interest, isn’t that good?”

“I guess.” Baekhyun’s fingers found Chanyeol’s other hand. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Look at us, being all official and shit, meeting each other’s moms.”

“It’s great.” Baekhyun smiled. “I—” He paused, the three words he’d been about to say running on a loop in his head. Did he _love_ Chanyeol? Where the hell did that come from? “I’m _excited_. This is, like, a big step.”

“I’m glad I’m taking it with you.” Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s eyes and smiled before leaning down and kissing him.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it all the way through that!! then!! congrats!! you get a double chocolate chip fudge brownie because you deserve it after reading this 
> 
> i love you all
> 
> feel free to comment if you loved it or if you hated it or if you just want to talk 
> 
> be my friend (*please*)!!! <3<3<3


	4. Baekhyun was Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho hello
> 
> it's me
> 
> back again
> 
> with another chapter about your favorite college boyfriends!! this is just a whole lot of fluff to make up for the angst in the last chapter and i hope you love these precious babies as much as i do
> 
> p.s. i said ho ho in the beginning because baek is a ho (JK NO HE'S NOT WE LOVE HIM) this is a christmas chapter!! i love writing about!! christmas!! in!! july!!
> 
> get ready bc in november and december the christmas drabbles i'm going to write are gonna be LIT i fucking LOVE CHRISTMAS

Finals flew through in the blink of an eye (with no word from Kyungsoo, either), and before Baekhyun knew it they were packed up and on the way to Chanyeol’s parents’ house.

“She’s going to love you, Baek. I promise.” Chanyeol reached over and settled his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, squeezing. “You don’t need to worry.”

“We’ve been over this,” Baekhyun spoke quickly, showing how nervous he was. “It’s in my blood to freak out over every little thing. I can’t help it, and this is _important_.”

“Yes, this is.” The brunet chuckled and put the car in park, next to the curb of a decently sized house with lots of what were probably flowers during the spring. “And you know what?”

“What?” Baekhyun turned his head away from the house, which was a _lot_ more intimidating than it should’ve been, and refocused on Chanyeol smiling at him from the driver’s seat.

“You’ll be fine, just like you always are.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun mumbled, averting his eyes and trying to stop blushing.

Chanyeol laughed. “Come on.” They got out of the car and Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to walk around and took his hand, kissed him, and led him up to the front door.

“Okay, I’m going to warn you,” Chanyeol reached forward and put his key in the door and turned it, “my parents are a little, uh…”

“ _Dean, down!”_ Instantly, Chanyeol was tackled to the ground by a great dane, laughing as the large dog licked his face and sniffed his clothes.

A short woman, maybe a few inches below Baekhyun, rounded the corner and sighed. “Dean—what are we going to do with you— _Toben not you too!”_

A tiny poodle barked excitedly and joined the two on the floor, worming under the great dane and perching on Chanyeol’s chest. “Okay, okay, let me up.” Chanyeol laughed, cupping the poodle to his chest and shoving the great dane aside. “Seriously, yes, _hi._ I missed you too.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were locked fearfully on the woman standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and a firm look on her face. She met Baekhyun’s eyes then and her gaze softened as she smiled.

“Oh, you must be Baekhyun.” She held her hands out and took Baekhyun’s, squeezing them. “Just call me Youngmi, please.”

“I—It’s wonderful to meet you.” Baekhyun smiled nervously. “Thank you for having me.”

“Oh, please, it’s nothing.” She tugged Baekhyun over the threshold and into her arms, hugging him closely. “Oh, it’s _so_ _wonderful_ to finally meet the boy Chanyeol’s been going on and on about for months now.” Baekhyun allowed himself to sag against Youngmi for a moment, to feel the warmth and comfort of a mother he himself hadn’t felt in what felt like years. When _was_ the last time his own mother had hugged him?

Youngmi pulled back and smiled at him before shooting an amused look at Chanyeol who was still on the ground with his dogs. “That boy…” She sighed. “He really missed them. Come in, you must be tired.”

Youngmi left Chanyeol in the doorway and ignored his loud laughter, leading Baekhyun into the kitchen. “His dad isn’t home yet, and Yoora and her fiancé are upstairs. I’m sure they’ll be down to greet you both in a minute.” She ushered him to sit on one of the stools at the bar and returned to fluttering around the kitchen, dishtowel hung over her shoulder. “Would you like anything to eat? Drink?”

“Oh, no thank you, I’m alright.” Baekhyun smiled and Youngmi shrugged, turning to continue cutting a few vegetables on a cutting board.

“Well, if you ever need anything just take it. This house is your house while you’re here, make yourself at home.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said again, relaxing on the bar. “You have a lovely house from what I’ve seen of it.”

“Oh, thank you, dear.” Youngmi smiled. “Now that both of the kids have more or less moved out, we’ve been in the process of doing some remodeling. I’ve always enjoyed designing, and trust me, you don’t want to see the couch we had in there when Chanyeol was a baby.”

“Mom, please don’t tell him baby stories. He’s been here for five minutes.” Chanyeol finally joined them in the kitchen and walked over to give his mom a proper hug.

“You were preoccupied.” Youngmi shrugged when they pulled away. “I had to take charge of entertainment of our darling guest, here. You’re right, he’s _much_ cuter in person.” She lowered her voice to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear, but it wasn’t quiet enough, and Baekhyun coughed awkwardly.

“ _Mom_ ,” Chanyeol whined. “You’re not supposed to say stuff like that out loud.”

“Well then, next time come home with an instruction manual.” Youngmi scoffed and rolled her eyes. She turned around and pointed to the cabinet above the fridge. “Since you’re here, reach up there and find me the big silver colander.”

“Feels like I never left,” Chanyeol grumbled, but he made for the fridge anyway after giving his mom a kiss on the cheek, and Youngmi returned to her vegetables.

“Oh, are you putting Sasquatch to work?” A new woman joined them in the kitchen, one who looked eerily like Baekhyun’s boyfriend. Actually, she was like a carbon copy of Chanyeol, just with slightly rounder cheeks and thinner eyebrows. _She must be the older sister._ “Good.”

“And just when I was hoping we’d have a nice, peaceful evening.” Chanyeol bopped her on the head when he passed to give the retrieved colander to his mom.

“Be nice to each other.” Youngmi chided with a tired sigh.

“We are!” Chanyeol’s sister defended, pulling open the fridge and returning with a bottle of water in her hand. “I haven’t even commented on his ears yet.”

“Shut up.” Chanyeol threw a napkin at her and sat down at the bar beside Baekhyun, resting one hand on his thigh.

“Oh, you must be the new boyfriend.” Yoora leaned across the bar and smiled. “I’m Yoora, Chanyeol’s cooler, more interesting, and more genetically proportionate sister. It’s a pleasure.”

“I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun said with a short laugh. He cleared his throat and glanced at Chanyeol, who rolled his eyes at Yoora’s antics.

“You need a new introduction.” He shot at his sister, who rolled her eyes.

“You need a new face.”

“Yoora, go upstairs.” Youngmi swatted Yoora with her towel. “Leave your brother alone.”

“Fine.” Yoora stuck her tongue out at Chanyeol and then smiled sweetly at Baekhyun. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too.” Baekhyun smiled and bowed his head when Chanyeol’s sister passed by. She snorted.

“I like him better than you.”

“Get out.” Chanyeol stood up to chase his sister from the room, but his mom stopped him.

“Really, you’re both _adults_. Sit down, I haven’t seen you in months, Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol sheepishly sat back down and rested his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh again, squeezing lightly. “Explain to your mother exactly _why_ you haven’t been home?”

“I’ve been busy.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes—that sounded a lot more provocative than it should have, especially since Baekhyun knew exactly what his boyfriend was “busy” with. “Just, you know, _school_.”

“’School.’” Youngmi rolled her eyes. “Right. What about you, Baekhyun?”

“What about me?” Baekhyun shied back from Youngmi’s gaze despite how gentle it was.

“What’s your major?”

“Psychology.” Baekhyun straightened up and brushed a hand through his hair. “I’m planning on pushing through to my doctorate.”

“Oh, wow.” Youngmi smiled. “That sounds wonderful, dear.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Baekhyun smiled, relieved. Chanyeol patted his thigh.

“Hey, Mom, I’m going to go give Baekhyun the house tour and show him my room, okay?”

“Sure, sure. I’m sure the dogs will make enough racket when your father gets home that I won’t have to call you, and you can come say hi.” Youngmi waved them off. “Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

“Do you need any help?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol pulled him out of the stool.

“Oh, no, I’m fine.” Youngmi laughed. “I think if I keep Chanyeol in this kitchen any longer he’ll blow a blood vessel.”

“ _Mom,”_ Chanyeol whined again. “Leave me alone.” He tugged Baekhyun out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“House tour, huh?” Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol pushed him in the second door on the left, right across from a bathroom. “Small house.”

“Shut up.” Chanyeol let out a short laugh as he pulled the door shut and glanced around the bedroom. “Wow, it’s been a while.”

“Oh, my god. You were _adorable_.” Baekhyun picked up a picture frame from the desk and looked at a high school Chanyeol in a basketball uniform. “What happened?”

“I bulked up and my dick got bigger.” Chanyeol walked up behind Baekhyun and crinkled his nose. “Oh no, I need to put all of these away.”

“No!” Baekhyun cradled the picture to his chest. “No, these are so beautiful.”

“Give it.”

“No!” Chanyeol reached around and tried to wrestle the picture frame from Baekhyun’s iron grip, who kept it tight against his chest. “ _No!”_

“Hand it over!” Chanyeol’s hands dropped and he started digging them into Baekhyun’s sides, and the blond began laughing, causing his grip to relax. “Stop it!”

The taller male used Baekhyun’s break in defenses to lift him and toss him down on the bed in the corner, climbing on top of him and wrestling the frame from his grasp.

“Got it.” He smirked, breathing heavily.

Baekhyun glanced down to where Chanyeol was laying between his legs, their hips pressed together. He met Chanyeol’s eyes again and raised an eyebrow. “This seems a little raunchy for your bedroom, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, please.” Chanyeol leaned down, and his breath ghosted over Baekhyun’s ear when he spoke next. “This is _nothing_ compared to the other stuff I’ve done here.”

Baekhyun clenched his jaw, stifling a moan when Chanyeol nuzzled his nose along the side of Baekhyun’s neck. Chanyeol took a bit of the skin on his neck and let it drag through his teeth, releasing it slowly.

“’Yeol.” Baekhyun breathed out. “ _’Yeol.”_

Just then the dogs started barking again, and Chanyeol pushed back and smiled down innocently. “My dad’s home. We should go say hi.”

“You. Are. The. _Worst_.” Baekhyun articulated shortly, closing his eyes in despair. “I hate you.”

“Uh-huh.” Chanyeol grabbed his hands and pulled him off the bed. “Come on.”

 

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas!” Chanyeol groaned and rolled over on top of Baekhyun, who winced at the additional weight on his back but didn’t open his eyes. “Come on, Chanyeol and company. Up, it’s time for presents.” Yoora flung the blanket off the bed, and the two males underneath shivered and curled tighter together.

“Can you get out?” Chanyeol growled, his head on Baekhyun’s back as he spooned him from above. “Like, now?”

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Yoora fisted both her hands in Chanyeol’s hair and began shaking his head back and forth. “Get the fuck up.”

“Jesus, get off!” Chanyeol pushed up and grabbed his pillow, hurling it at Yoora.

“Meet the fam in the living room!” Yoora called after she threw the pillow back, leaving the door wide open.

“She is fucking _27 years old._ ” Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, taming it. “And she still wakes up at,” he glanced at the clock and groaned, “God, eight in the morning for _presents.”_

“It’s already livelier than my house.” Baekhyun sat up and rubbed his eyes. “We don’t get up until, like, ten.”

“Welcome to the Park household. Overreacting since Yoora was born.” He rolled out of bed and Baekhyun reached over, flipping through his notifications on his phone while Chanyeol lumbered across the hall to the bathroom.

 _Merry Christmas, Baekhyun. I love you._ Baekhyun smiled and pecked out a reply to his mom, wishing her a happy day.

He replied to a couple more messages and then pulled on one of Chanyeol’s lone hoodies from the floor, welcoming the warmth after feeling an extra chill when he glanced outside and saw snow.

“That’s mine,” Chanyeol commented with a laugh, and he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a new sweatshirt. “I was planning on wearing that.”

“Plans change.” Baekhyun shrugged cheekily, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be like this, we need to go downstairs.” He grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him to stand, wrapping his warm, fuzzy arms around his boyfriend. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Baekhyun smiled and tilted his head up, puckering his lips for a kiss. Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle and cupped his cheek, leaning down to catch him in a chaste kiss.

With them being them, the kiss escalated quickly, and they were back on the bed with Baekhyun perched in Chanyeol’s lap, passionately making out.

“Let’s just stay up here.” Baekhyun practically moaned between kisses, and Chanyeol’s hands found his ass and squeezed.

“I wish.” Chanyeol squeezed one more time and then pushed Baekhyun back so he was standing up. “We need to go downstairs. I don’t want Yoora to storm in again while I’m trying to make out with my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun’s nose crinkled. “Is that what it’s like having siblings who care?”

Chanyeol shot him a confused look, and Baekhyun realized what he’d said. “Nevermind. Let’s just go.”

“Baek,” Chanyeol grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “How bad is your house?”

“Not as bad as I make it out to be.” Baekhyun wrapped both his hands around Chanyeol’s wrist and pulled him towards the door. “Come on, ‘Yeol.”

Chanyeol let his small boyfriend drag him down the stairs where they were welcomed by Chanyeol’s family, happy and festive and seated around the living room and the brightly lit tree.

“Oh, boys!” Youngmi handed off the tray of mugs in her hands to Yoora and gathered both males in a warm hug. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Mom.” Chanyeol lifted his arms and enveloped both his small mom and his boyfriend in his hold. They both groaned when he squeezed, and Baekhyun elbowed his way out of his arms.

“Merry Christmas, Baekhyun.” Yoora smiled and handed the blond a mug of hot chocolate before leaning back in her fiancé’s hold.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun took it with a smile. “Merry Christmas to you, too.” He sat down on the floor and Chanyeol joined him a minute later, his own mug held tightly in his right hand while his left wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulders. Dean, dressed up in a festive green and red bandana and a Christmas treat clenched tightly between his teeth, sat down on Baekhyun’s other side and curled up to him. Baekhyun cooed and scratched lightly behind his ears.

“Alright, Yoora.” Youngmi sat down by Sungjin, Chanyeol’s dad, and smiled at her oldest child. “You’re still our elf, start us off.”

“Yeah, come on, shorty.” Chanyeol edged her on as she stood up.

“Shut it, Bigfoot.” Yoora kicked Chanyeol’s leg as she passed and knelt in front of the tree, shuffling through gifts.

“Okay,” she stood up, boxes stacked in her hands, “here’s one for Mom and Dad, from me and Jaehwan,” she smiled as she handed her mom a box, “and then ‘Yeol’s,” Chanyeol got another box.

Baekhyun pulled back as the Parks all opened their presents, smiling and thanking the new couple. Yoora shot an apologetic glance at Baekhyun who simply waved her off.

“I’m sorry. If I’d known you were coming,” she shot a look at Chanyeol, “we would’ve gotten you something—”

“It’s fine, really.” Baekhyun took a sip of his hot chocolate. “I wasn’t expecting anything anyway.” Chanyeol leaned over and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Thanks, Yoo.” The brunet crumpled the paper up and threw it at her. Yoora somehow managed to catch it and threw it back. Her brother swatted it aside and looked over the new Supreme hoodie from his sister and her fiancé. “We’ll practically be sharing it anyway.” Chanyeol leaned over and whispered to Baekhyun who stifled a laugh by taking another drink of his hot chocolate.

“Oh, my turn.” Youngmi stood up excitedly and tapped both Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the heads as she made her way over to the tree.

“Okay, Yoora, Jaehwan,” she distributed the gifts to the couple on the couch and then turned to her son and his boyfriend, “Chanyeol, and Baekhyun.”

“What?” Baekhyun sat up with wide-eyes as he took the box offered to him. “Really?”

Chanyeol gave him an encouraging smile and nudged him with his shoulder. The three began opening their gifts while Baekhyun simply looked at his for a moment. He was so lost in the moment that he didn’t realize that everyone else had already opened their gifts, and Chanyeol nudged him again.

“Baek? Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun took in a sharp breath and looked up at Youngmi. “Oh, yeah. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Youngmi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s head. “Welcome to the family.”

Baekhyun opened his gift slowly and beamed. “Wow, really. Thank you.”

“If you don’t like them, I can get another color,” Youngmi assured him. “I know Chanyeol got a pair of these and he loves them, so I figured they’d be safe. But let me know, I kept the receipt.”

“No, they’re—uh, they’re great.” Baekhyun wiped stubbornly at his teary eyes. “Thank you so much. My gift doesn’t compare in the slightest, though, uh…”

“Oh please.” Youngmi scoffed. “You being here and making my son happy is gift enough.”

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun and pulled him close, kissing his forehead and holding him tight. Baekhyun let himself fold against Chanyeol, his eyes on the box of shiny new headphones as Dean shifted so his head laid comfortably on Baekhyun’s thighs, eyes drifting shut.

The rest of the gifts passed quickly, with Chanyeol promising Baekhyun that he would get his gift later, and then they were cleaning up and Youngmi was getting everyone up to their rooms to get dressed for the arrival of Chanyeol’s grandparents.

“Baek, are you sure you’re okay?” Chanyeol walked up behind Baekhyun and draped over his shoulders. “You look shaky.”

“I’m fine, really.” Baekhyun sagged back against his boyfriend. “I just wasn’t expecting to be treated so warmly, that’s all.”

“I told you my mom would love you.” Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around and adjusted the collar of his blue shirt poking out from under his black sweater.

“I feel so bad, though. I really didn’t get her anything but that book, and…”

“Stop it.” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks. “She’s happy enough just having you here, I promise.” He kissed his forehead and then wandered over to the closet to pull out his own cardigan.

“That’s one of those things everyone says and no one means.” Baekhyun huffed, sitting down on the edge of Chanyeol’s made bed.

“Baek.” Chanyeol let out a laugh as he shrugged into his sweater. “Trust me. My mom’s a social butterfly—having both of her kids bring someone back for the holidays is making her so fucking excited. Did you see her this morning? She loves you, and so does Dad. _You’re_ enough.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Stick with pre-med, you could _never_ be a shrink.”

“Come here.” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands and pulled him off the bed and into his embrace. “You’re enough for me, you’re enough for everyone else, even if your dad doesn’t think so.” Baekhyun stiffened, and Chanyeol sighed. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

Chanyeol had noticed everything—the slight winces whenever his mom or dad passed Baekhyun, the startled pause he took when one of them hugged him, and the shaky smiles he had whenever Yoora would laugh at something he said. Chanyeol had noticed that morning when Baekhyun had almost started crying at the gift he’d gotten from Youngmi, and he’d noticed the way his boyfriend had hugged her afterwards before Youngmi shooed everyone upstairs to get dressed—the way he’d held her tightly and lingered, and the way Youngmi had hugged him back just as strongly.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t,” Baekhyun admitted softly.

“Oh, please.” Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulders tighter. “My parents aren’t yours. They love you for who you are, and because you’re here with me. Seriously, Baek. Just relax and let my mom dote on you for a few more days.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun conceded. “But only if we stay up here for a few more minutes.”

“Whatever you want.” Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up and carried him over to his bed, laying down with him on his chest. “We’ll stay up here until my grandparents get here.”

Baekhyun nodded and wound his left leg around Chanyeol’s, effectively locking him in place and curling into his side.

It was fairly easy for Baekhyun to go around the rest of the day, what with Chanyeol not leaving his side. His boyfriend’s grandparents were just as friendly as his parents, and Baekhyun relaxed five minutes after meeting them.

Unlike Baekhyun’s house, where presents took up an awkward half hour and then dinner was a stiff formality, Chanyeol’s house was filled with happy chatter and Christmas music playing from the overhead speakers throughout the ceiling. The whole day was spent telling stories, with Chanyeol’s parents and grandparents rightfully embarrassing the two Park siblings in front of their significant others. Baekhyun snorted when Youngmi showed him a picture of a young Chanyeol holding two ferrets.

“You were serious?” He looked up at Chanyeol and laughed, comparing his current boyfriend with the kid in the picture. “Ferrets, ‘Yeol?”

“They’re kind of cool, okay?” Chanyeol shut the photo album and pulled it away, putting it on top of the tv cabinet where only he and his dad could reach it. “Leave me alone.”

Baekhyun cooed and squished his cheeks together, rising up on his toes with a smile. “You were so _cute_.”

“Mistletoe.” Yoora looked above the two in passing, and they both looked up, surprised.

Instantly, Chanyeol bent down to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, chuckling when his boyfriend blushed and buried his face in his chest and his mom let out an excited yell.

“Mom,” Chanyeol whined, though he was smiling. “Leave us alone.”

Baekhyun was completely swept up in the overwhelming love in throughout the family that, well, he didn’t even think of his own even _once_. In fact, he was _upset_ when they all settled down in the living room to watch “The Nightmare Before Christmas,” a family tradition to signify the end of the night.

Youngmi gave each of the kids one more hug before they all made their ways upstairs, squeezing Baekhyun a little extra when it was his turn.

“I’m glad you’re here.” She squeezed his shoulders when they pulled apart. “I hope you’ll feel at home until you leave.”

“Absolutely.” Baekhyun was quick to reassure her. “This has all been wonderful—I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun at Christmas.”

Youngmi smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad. I’ll see you in the morning.” Youngmi offered her cheek to her son, who pecked it before resting a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back and leading him towards the stairs.

“God, I fucking _love_ your family.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist when they finally reached his bedroom, resting his chin on his sternum and looking up.

“They love you too.” Chanyeol laughed, leaning down to give Baekhyun a kiss which quickly escalated into something that made him moan.

Chanyeol shushed him, nuzzling into his neck. “My _parents_ are downstairs and my sister’s across the hall. Quiet, Baek.”

“If you want me to be quiet then stop.” Baekhyun panted, his head falling back. “Didn’t we talk about this?”

“We did,” Chanyeol mouthed leisurely at Baekhyun’s neck, pushing the collar of his sweater and shirt aside to get lower. Baekhyun bit on his lower lip and fisted the open ends of Chanyeol’s own sweater in his hands. “We agreed on no sex. We said nothing about kissing.”

With that, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun so the blond fell back onto his bed and crawled on top of him, rolling his hips down in one smooth motion that made Baekhyun choke on a moan.

“Okay, that was an accident, I promise,” Chanyeol was quick to defend himself when Baekhyun gave him a glare.

“Sure, it was,” Baekhyun shook his head and tangled his hands in Chanyeol’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss, and then another. And another.

Despite the earlier teasing and subtle implications, neither male wanted to go any further. Not tonight. Not when Chanyeol’s family was downstairs and across the hall, and not when Baekhyun was feeling content for the first time in a few weeks.

Tonight, they were enough.

“You know what?” Baekhyun spoke up into the darkness later, after they’d both changed for bed and settled under the covers, Chanyeol’s arm tight around his waist as they laid back-to-chest, his boyfriend’s breaths fanning over his neck with each exhale.

Chanyeol hummed, both in curiosity and exasperation for Baekhyun rolled out of his hold and onto his back. The brunet shifted closer and curled around his small boyfriend, legs tangled, left arm draped over his waist and facing him, head on the pillow. He cracked his eyes open and fixed his tired gaze on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked over at the male lying next to him, half asleep with messy hair, and smiled. _How lucky I am_. “I’m happy.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol took a breath and propped himself up on his elbow, hovering ever so slightly over Baekhyun.

“Yeah.” The blond raised his right hand and brushed a few stray strands of brown hair back from where they were falling into his boyfriend’s face.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun’s hand traced down from his hairline to his jaw, settling on cupping his cheek and stroking the bone there.

“Can I be selfish and think that I have something to do with your apparent happiness?” Chanyeol smiled softly, tilting his head further into Baekhyun’s palm.

“You have _every_ right.” Chanyeol turned and pressed a light kiss to Baekhyun’s palm. “You and your family—god, you’re all so fucking nice and I just feel so _full_ , you know? Like, my heart,” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pressed it to his chest, taking a deep breath, “it’s just so, _so_ happy.”

“It’s steady,” Chanyeol observed, his hand still resting over Baekhyun’s heart, “slow and steady.”

“I’ve been so stressed with Kyungsoo, and then this whole thing with my mom, but you’re just _perfect_.” Baekhyun wound the hand that had been on Chanyeol’s cheek around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss, the slide of their lips wet and lazy in the darkness.

 _I love you_.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered when they pulled apart, slightly breathless and so, _so_ full.

Chanyeol smiled, pressed one final kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, and then laid back down. He pulled the blond over so his head was pillowed on Chanyeol’s sweatshirt-covered chest and carded a hand through his hair.

“Merry Christmas, Baek,” Chanyeol whispered, settling his own head back against the pillow.

“Merry Christmas,” Baekhyun breathed out, lulled to sleep by the warmth of Chanyeol’s chest and the steadiness of _both_ their heartbeats.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo sighed as he flopped face-first on his bed, hair still damp from his nightly shower. He felt lazily for his phone and pecked out a couple half-hearted replies to Christmas wishes from his friends.

As he clicked _send_ on a generic “Merry Christmas!” to Jongdae, Kyungsoo’s mind drifted to Baekhyun. It wasn’t the first time the pre-law student had thought about his former friend, but this time he felt a pull towards his contact name in his messages.

Their last true conversation was a mix of grey and blue as Baekhyun half-heartedly asked Kyungsoo to let him borrow a pencil, to which Kyungsoo had responded with a middle finger. After that were all the blue bubbles the morning Baekhyun had disappeared, the day Kyungsoo approached him about Chanyeol, the afternoon Kyungsoo had hit him, and the evening Kyungsoo had spent crying. The night had ended with Kyungsoo’s pride being too much, worth more than their friendship, and he hadn’t approached Baekhyun since then.

Kyungsoo’s thumbs twitched a few times as he watched the blue cursor blink mockingly in the blank message bar, wondering what to say.

 _Merry Christmas_ is what he started with, but he quickly backspaced it, deciding it sounded much too informal for their current predicament.

 _I’m sorry_. For what? Hitting him, sure. But Baekhyun had _betrayed_ Kyungsoo. There were four people off-limits, and Baekhyun had hooked up with one of them. He didn’t want to lie, but the apology was insincere at best, and so Kyungsoo deleted that message, too.

 _I miss you_.

Kyungsoo stared at those three little words sitting in the message bar, the cursor blinking impatiently at him as he thought it over.

He and Baekhyun had been friends for two and a half years, having met at freshman orientation in the first generic “Welcome to the best years of your life!” meeting in the main auditorium. The two shared one-liners and snarky comebacks and “that’s what she said” jokes during the student dean’s speech, carrying their jokes to lunch and then the rest of the welcome weekend.

That simple text was the best way to sum up all the sadness and pain Kyungsoo had felt during the past few weeks without his best friend. His pride, though…his pride would be the death of him.

Kyungsoo backspaced the message and closed out of the app, plugging his phone in and curling under the covers after toweling through his hair a bit more.

Kyungsoo _wasn’t_ wrong. He never was—and he wasn’t about to admit weakness or regret. Other people admitted that to _him_.

Baekhyun would be back on his own terms, and they’d go right back to where they were. He and Chanyeol would break up, and Kyungsoo would be there to pick up the pieces and build Baekhyun back up with “I told you so” and a movie night in at his apartment with ice cream.

Kyungsoo just had to wait for him.

 

* * *

 

“Are you free Thursday?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol walked through the door to his bedroom.

“Yes?” The brunet paused and stared up at the ceiling for a moment as he ran through his mental calendar. “Wait—okay yes, I am. Why?”

“My mom wants to meet for lunch,” Baekhyun sighed and looked down at his phone which he was nervously flipping back and forth in his hands, “if you’re free.”

“Yeah, of course.” Chanyeol smiled and sat down next to Baekhyun on the bed. “I can’t wait.”

“I can.” Baekhyun groaned and flopped back. “This is, like, my worst nightmare.”

“Your mom?”

“My mom meeting my _boyfriend_.” Baekhyun corrected him quickly. “I just—oh god, she’s going to embarrass me, and it’s going to be super awkward, and what if she doesn’t even like you? Oh _no_ —”

“Hey, _breathe_ ,” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hands from where they were fisting his hair and pressed them gently into the mattress, hovering over his small, distressed boyfriend. “Everything’s going to be fine. Freaking out about it now isn’t going to do anything but drive you insane, right?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and then reopened them to be met with Chanyeol’s encouraging gaze. “Why are you always right?”

“One of us needs to be, and it obviously isn’t you.” Chanyeol leaned down to press a light kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before he pulled back and rolled over, sitting on the edge of the bed again. “Are you showering tonight?”

“Yeah, I should go do that now.” Baekhyun stood up off the bed but paused on his way over to his suitcase. “Join me?”

“Really?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and took Baekhyun’s outstretched hands, allowing his small boyfriend to pull him off the bed.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and rested his forehead on his shoulder, “I just thought I’d offer.”

“Save water?”

“Something like that.” Baekhyun smiled when Chanyeol tilted his chin up and smiled into the kiss planted on his lips.

“Let me grab my stuff,” he murmured a few minutes later. “I’ll meet you in there.”

Baekhyun smiled, nodded, and detached himself from Chanyeol, rolling his eyes at the smack to his ass as he turned around to grab his clothes.

Baekhyun deliberately left the door unlocked when he climbed in the shower, and Chanyeol joined him a minute later, kissing him sweetly as he pulled the shower curtain closed.

“It feels like it’s been longer than it has been,” Baekhyun said as he ran his hands over Chanyeol’s torso and around the back of his waist.

“It’s hard to do stuff like this with my sister breathing down my neck.” Chanyeol smiled and bent down to kiss Baekhyun again, trailing his lips across his jaw and down his neck.

“’Yeol,” Baekhyun let out a breathy moan.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’m right here.” Baekhyun skimmed his hands over Chanyeol’s skin up to his biceps and squeezed, getting a low grunt in return from the brunet.

“No, I’ve _missed you_.” Chanyeol bent lower to suck on Baekhyun’s collarbone, drawing blood to the surface. “I miss your body, your moans, your whines.”

It was suddenly very hot, and the steam was suffocating, and Baekhyun whined, needy hands grabbing at all the slick, wet skin he could and squeezing it in desperate handfuls.

“I’ve missed my _good boy_.” Chanyeol finished, thumbing over the new hickey on Baekhyun’s neck. “Baby?”

“ _Shit_.” Baekhyun felt all his self-control fly out the window at that as Chanyeol caught his lips in a searing kiss, and he melted against his boyfriend.

Though they hadn’t been more than 20 feet apart for the whole week, Baekhyun realized at this moment that Chanyeol was right, he’d missed him. He’d missed the rush, the softness of his skin, the intensity of their time together.

He’d missed being a good boy.

He’d missed being _Chanyeol’s_ good boy.

Baekhyun arched into Chanyeol’s hold when his boyfriend pinched one of his nipples, digging his fingernails into the nub and squeezing.

“’ _Yeol_ ,” Baekhyun whimpered when Chanyeol dropped his head to bite at the other one, massaging it between his teeth. The blond shivered and tangled one of his hands in his hair while the other wrapped around his shoulders, holding him for Baekhyun was worried his legs were going to give out from under him.

It had been a _week_ , and he was so, _so_ sensitive.

Chanyeol hummed and pulled back with a wet _pop_ at the same time he thrust his right leg between both of Baekhyun’s, brushing his half-hard cock and Baekhyun nearly cried out at the sudden friction.

“Do you want this?” Chanyeol asked lowly, one hand plastered on Baekhyun’s hip keeping him from rutting against his leg while the other curled around his neck, squeezing in a way that had Baekhyun shuddering.

“Yes, please.”

“Do you _deserve_ this?” Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun’s hip tightened and he choked on a moan, trying to keep from being too loud.

Baekhyun let out a shaky breath. “Yes, yes, I’ve been good.”

“You have, you’ve been _very_ good for me this week.” Chanyeol dropped his head to lap at Baekhyun’s ear. The hand on Baekhyun’s hip guided him down onto his thigh and rolled his hips slowly, much too slow for Baekhyun, who whined and bucked impatiently. “I’m proud of you.”

“Please, ‘Yeol,” Baekhyun moaned loudly when Chanyeol repeated his actions, guiding his hips to drag slowly along his thigh and then lift back up.

Chanyeol bent down and kissed him mid-moan, stifling the sounds which shot straight to his own growing erection. He groaned deeply in response, a sound which did nothing but spur Baekhyun on and he, with Chanyeol’s hand still on his hip guiding him, began earnestly grinding along his thigh.

“I—hold on, baby, not here.” Chanyeol stilled Baekhyun a few minutes later by placing his hands on his hips and standing him up to lean against the cold tile wall.

They hadn’t had sex since the night before they left for Chanyeol’s parents’ house, wherein Baekhyun had been fucked _so good_ he was worried his voice would be hoarse upon meeting his boyfriend’s parents for the first time. They were both desperate for contact, desperate for that high, and Chanyeol knew he had to be the smart one if they actually wanted to do _something_ in his house, with his family all over the place.

“It’s not like we’ve never done it in the shower before.” Baekhyun retorted breathlessly, hands reaching out in childish grabbing motions for Chanyeol’s waist. “Come back.”

“No, no, they’ll know something’s up if we stay in here too long,” Baekhyun whined, tears in his eyes. They were so _close_ , dammit. And it was too late to stop now.

“ _How_ are we supposed to make it to your room?” Baekhyun shivered when Chanyeol pushed the shower curtain aside and turned off the water, stepping out of the tub in search of clean towels. “When we look like _this?”_

“It’s right across the hall. Trust me.” Chanyeol wrapped a towel around his waist and held out his hand towards Baekhyun. The blond eyed it for a moment and took it with a sigh, accepting Chanyeol’s help in stepping over the ridge of the tub and wrapping a towel loosely around his very prominent erection.

Chanyeol unlocked the bathroom door when Baekhyun was covered, glanced around the hall for a second, and then grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pushed him quickly into his room. He joined him a moment later, shutting the door quietly and locking it.

When he turned around, Baekhyun was already on his knees, and he looked up cheekily as he unwrapped Chanyeol’s towel and let it fall to the ground, fisting his cock.

Chanyeol inhaled sharply, his right hand tangling in Baekhyun’s hair immediately as he leaned forward and took Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth, just an inch before pulling back. He leaned forward again and took two inches this time before pulling back, and then three.

“Stop teasing,” Chanyeol growled, tightening his grip in Baekhyun’s hair. He pulled so Baekhyun’s mouth was stuffed full of his cock, which was just barely breaching Baekhyun’s uvula, and the small blond moaned as loudly as he could.

Chanyeol leaned his head back on the door and swallowed thickly, pushing Baekhyun’s head back when it was _just_ on this side of suffocating and giving him a second to breathe again before pulling him back on.

Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s thighs and moaned brokenly, unhinging his jaw more and more each time Chanyeol filled his mouth.

“God, look at you,” Chanyeol spoke up suddenly and Baekhyun whimpered, his fingernails digging crescents into Chanyeol’s thighs. “You’re always so amazing for me, especially on your knees like this.” He forced his cock deeper and Baekhyun tilted his head back, relaxing his throat as Chanyeol pushed past his uvula and down his throat. “You’re so perfect—my perfect baby.”

He pulled Baekhyun off and heaved him off the ground in one smooth motion, carrying him over to the bed. Once he laid Baekhyun down he reached over to his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Take it easy,” Baekhyun whispered, his throat raw as he pulled his knees up to his chest, “it’s been a while.”

“I know, baby.” Chanyeol bent over Baekhyun and kissed him sweetly as he slowly worked his first finger in his tight hole. “You’re so tight, baby, I need you to relax, okay?” Chanyeol pressed a light kiss to the underside of Baekhyun’s clenched jaw. “Can you do that for me?”

Chanyeol pumped his finger slowly until he felt Baekhyun’s walls relax around him, and then he carefully added a second and later a third without stopping his calming kisses all along Baekhyun’s neck and upper chest, whispering words of praise as he worked his small boyfriend open.

Chanyeol withdrew his fingers when he felt Baekhyun was stretched enough and pulled on a condom, collapsing back on top of the blond when he heard him whine.

“I’m here, I’m right here,” Chanyeol let Baekhyun tangle his hands in his hair and pull him down for a kiss, his legs falling to the sides and leaving him completely open. He pulled back after a moment and murmured “can you ride me?”

“Really?” Baekhyun swallowed and his dick jerked at the thought, looking at Chanyeol for any signs he was kidding.

“It’s been a while,” Chanyeol reminded him, pushing away and laying back on the bed, his erection standing tall. Baekhyun took his outstretched hands and used them to help him crawl on top of Chanyeol and line himself up. “I want you to control this, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and took a deep breath, squeezing their intertwined hands, and then slowly lowered himself onto Chanyeol’s cock.

He hissed—Chanyeol’s cock was _definitely_ bigger than Chanyeol’s fingers, and it had been over a week (which was the longest they’d ever gone without having some sort of sex, normally they made it three days, _maybe_ ), but Chanyeol’s hands were soft and encouraging, and he released one of Baekhyun’s so he could wrap his arm around his lower back to hold him steady.

When Baekhyun bottomed out his mouth fell open at the sheer intensity he felt, and he scrunched his eyes shut and let his head fall back. Chanyeol sat up and released Baekhyun’s other hand then so he could cup his cheek and right his head to draw him in for a kiss, trying to distract him from the pain etched on his face.

Baekhyun let out a sob, both of his arms coming up to wrap around Chanyeol’s neck as they kissed, fingernails digging sharply into his shoulder but Chanyeol found he didn’t care.

“You’re doing so good, baby, _so good._ ” Chanyeol murmured, his hands running soothingly up and down Baekhyun’s sides as he laid back against the bed once again. “Take your time.”

The first time Baekhyun rolled his hips on Chanyeol’s dick he gasped, the second time he moaned, and the third time he cried out. Chanyeol was quick to stuff two fingers in his mouth and press down on his tongue, shushing him.

“Don’t want my mom walking in, now do we?”

Baekhyun whined and shook his head, and Chanyeol withdrew his fingers, the wet digits brushing over Baekhyun’s nipple. Chanyeol got to work pinching and squeezing them both while Baekhyun worked up a pace he was happy with, alternating between rolling his hips and raising up on his knees to drop down again.

Baekhyun moaned as he bounced, teeth clenched so as to try and stifle the sounds he couldn’t help but make. His hands were all over, he couldn’t decide where he wanted them—Chanyeol’s thighs behind him, his own thighs, Chanyeol’s chest.

Eventually, they settled on curving around the sides of Chanyeol’s waist, helping him keep his balance through the fatigue which started creeping in his leg muscles.

Chanyeol was quick to notice, and he knew from past experience that Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to orgasm simply from riding someone, and so when Baekhyun began letting out tired pants and his hands started fluttering again Chanyeol grabbed them and crossed them behind Baekhyun’s back, squeezing his wrists for a second and stilling his hips.

“’Yeol, _what_ ,” Baekhyun managed to string together between gasps, leaving his wrists crossed behind him even after Chanyeol removed his hands, “are you doing?”

“I’m going to help you, okay baby? You’re doing so good for me, I promise,” Chanyeol was quick to reassure him when he saw the panic flutter across Baekhyun’s face, “I promise I’m so proud of you.” Chanyeol uncrossed his own hands and reached behind Baekhyun to take his hands, which were still crossed over his lower back, and squeeze.

Baekhyun experimentally rolled his hips and discovered that Chanyeol holding his arms gave him more balance for he no longer felt like he was going to fall over. Then Chanyeol bucked his hips up and had Baekhyun seeing stars.

He let out a high-pitched moan before he could help it and then clenched his jaw tightly, nothing but whimpers escaping through his teeth as Chanyeol continued his thrusts, picking the pace up so much that Baekhyun felt his whole body bounce with each thrust, his ass clapping on Chanyeol’s thighs each time gravity forced him back down.

“Oh—oh _god_ , ‘Yeol, _shit_ yes,” Baekhyun forced out of his still-hoarse throat, swallowing and planting his knees back on the bed as he began rolling his hips again, meeting each of Chanyeol’s thrusts and forcing him _deeper_ , and it was _beautiful_.

“Shit, baby, look at you. It’s been a week and you’re still taking my cock like a fucking _pro_ ,” Chanyeol spoke lowly. He tugged on Baekhyun’s arms sharply and forced him down on his cock harder, and it took all Baekhyun had to _not_ cry out. “Oh, _fuck_ , you’re so perfect. You’re everything, baby, my perfect little slut—”

“Chanyeol?”

Both males froze, eyes wide when there was a knock on Chanyeol’s bedroom door and his mom’s voice came through the thin wood.

“Chanyeol, are you in there?”

“Shit,” Chanyeol whispered as he let go of Baekhyun’s arms and pulled him down so he was resting on his chest, one hand curled around in his hair as he called back, “yeah, Mom, I’m here.”

“Is everything alright? There’s water all over the floor, Park Chanyeol, you _know_ I hate it when you track water all over my clean floors. And you left the lights on.”

“Yeah, Mom, sorry,” Chanyeol called back with a grimace, eyeing the towels lying discarded on the ground. “Did you need anything?”

“Is Baekhyun in there with you? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Sensing a brilliant opportunity for payback for a certain phone call, Baekhyun began mouthing wetly at Chanyeol’s neck, biting and sucking and drawing blood to the surface. Chanyeol swatted his shoulder as he stuttered out a reply.

“Y-yeah, he’s in here,” Chanyeol turned his head to Baekhyun and tightened his grip in his hair threateningly, “ _stop it.”_

“Oh, good. What time are you boys planning on leaving tomorrow?”

“ _Baekhyun, watch yourself_ ,” Chanyeol hissed before turning his head back towards the door. “Early afternoon.” He called back to his mom, a breathy groan leaving his parted lips.

Baekhyun wiggled his hips and Chanyeol’s other hand flew out to wrap around his lower back, stilling him by pressing him flush against his abdomen. Baekhyun felt all six abs constrict below him and smiled, moving to pepper light kissed all along his boyfriend’s upper chest.

“Alright, I’ll make lunch for you boys before you leave then. Goodnight.” The two males stayed still and listened to Chanyeol’s mom’s footsteps recede down the hallway. Once they were completely gone Chanyeol growled, a deep, scratchy sound that Baekhyun felt in his chest, and his dick twitched.

“You little vixen. I bet you’re fucking proud of yourself, aren’t you? Hm?” Chanyeol jerked his hips up and Baekhyun inhaled sharply. He tried to push himself to sit up but Chanyeol kept his hold around his back firm, and Baekhyun was forced back down. “No, you’ve lost the privilege to control this. _I’m_ in charge.”

The pace started out furious, and Baekhyun buried his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck as tears welled in his eyes and he tried to keep from crying, or from crying out. Instead, Baekhyun dug his fingers into Chanyeol’s chest and clawed at it, fingernails leaving angry red lines that had Chanyeol groaning.

Chanyeol easily adjusted the placement of his thigh so it was rubbing against Baekhyun’s balls with each thrust, and that was it.

It was too much, too amazing, and Baekhyun’s stomach felt bottomed out as he choked on a sob, biting at Chanyeol’s neck in an attempt to muffle his whimpers.

“Chan—Chanyeol, oh _god_ , oh _fuck_ , Chanyeol, _please_.” Baekhyun’s voice was practically gone but Chanyeol, as usual, knew exactly what it was Baekhyun was begging for.

He wiggled one arm between them and fisted the head on Baekhyun’s cock, thumbing over the slit a few times as he growled in his ear.

“Look at you. Look at you, so _fucking_ wrecked in my _house_ , baby, my _bedroom_ , with my _parents_ downstairs. You dirty little slut.” Baekhyun gave up trying to keep quiet and let out a wanton moan, sobbing into Chanyeol’s neck.

“Yes, yes, I’m such a slut.” Baekhyun managed between cries and wet breaths. “ _Your_ slut. _Your_ baby, your good boy, please let me come.”

“Yeah? Do you deserve it?”

“Yes, Chanyeol, _please_ ,” Baekhyun wasn’t sure what else he could say, what else he could do, for he was a rag doll and his mind was _gone_ , floating in a fog that Baekhyun wasn’t sure where it had come from but welcomed it anyway.

“Come then.”

Baekhyun’s vision whited out as he came, the only thing keeping him grounded was Chanyeol’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist and his fingers in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and muffling his scream.

His uncontrollable clenching and voice-breaking scream pushed Chanyeol over the edge and he released in the condom with a low, drawn-out groan. He collapsed against the bed when he finished and cradled Baekhyun’s limp body close, breathing heavy and deep. Baekhyun blacked out for a minute then, unaware of everything but Chanyeol’s hand running comfortingly through his hair.

When he came to and was able to coordinate his sluggish limbs to actually listen to him Baekhyun lifted his head out of the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and rested it instead in the divot of his warm, sweaty shoulder.

“Hey, baby,” Chanyeol spoke softly when he felt Baekhyun move, turning his head to look over Baekhyun’s exhausted body. “You okay?”

Baekhyun hummed and nodded lazily, curling as close to Chanyeol as he could. “Tired,” he murmured, eyes drifting shut again.

“I know you are, but we need to clean up,” Chanyeol gently rolled Baekhyun off of him, leaning down to kiss him softly when he whined at the sudden loss of contact. “You’re okay,” Chanyeol stood up off the bed and grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor, covering Baekhyun as he kissed him again. “I’m just going to run to the bathroom and get a washcloth, okay? I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Baekhyun forced his hands to work and tangled his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him down for one more kiss. When they pulled apart he nodded, and Chanyeol adjusted the blanket before pulling on a loose pair of basketball shorts from the bottom drawer of his dresser and sneaking out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Baekhyun, cold and lonely, rolled over and curled into a ball, pulling the blanket as tight around him as he could while he waited for Chanyeol to come back. The part of his brain that was focused on the _amazing_ fuck he’d just gotten berated him for being so needy, for letting himself get lost in a subspace in his boyfriend’s house with his family around somewhere.

 _Subdrop’s a bitch_ Baekhyun thought bitterly, curling impossibly tighter under the blanket and watching the door for Chanyeol’s return.

He was half-asleep when Chanyeol finally pushed the door open, slipping inside and shutting and locking it again.

“What took you so long?” Baekhyun meant for it to have a bite, but the lingering neediness made it come out as more of a whine than anything, and Chanyeol smiled apologetically.

“I ran into Yoora and got a lecture about leaving my clothes in the bathroom for everyone to see.” Chanyeol pulled the blanket back and ran the warm washcloth over Baekhyun’s dirty stomach and hips, wiping him down thoroughly before dropping his shorts and cleaning himself off.

He dumped the cloth in a pile with their discarded towels by the door and pulled his now soiled quilt off the bed, replacing it with a couple extra blankets from the closet. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun, who stood off the bed on incredibly unstable legs when he needed to remake it, curl up under the layers when it was finished.

After making a lap to turn his bedside lamp on and the overhead lights off and unlock his door, Chanyeol joined his boyfriend, helping him wrap around his side and curling an arm around his back. His other arm tangled in Baekhyun’s hair comfortingly as he cradled his head against his shoulder.

Baekhyun hummed happily and wrapped his left leg around Chanyeol’s, half sprawled over his chest with his hands folded tightly between their chests.

“Are you still doing okay?” Chanyeol whispered after he turned the light out, making himself comfortable on the pillow and keeping Baekhyun close.

“I am,” Baekhyun slurred, half asleep again. “I don’t want to go back. I just want to stay here with you forever.”

Chanyeol huffed out a laugh. “I don’t want my mom interrupting me every time I have sex, Baek, as much as I appreciate the sentiment.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Baekhyun whined and flicked Chanyeol’s nipple, annoyed. “I just mean that this is so easy, being here with you. My parents aren’t here, Kyungsoo isn’t here. I’ve really enjoyed not having to deal with that.”

Chanyeol stayed quiet, knowing that Baekhyun had something he needed to get off his chest. And Chanyeol would let him, whatever he wanted to say, he’d listen.

“But we have to go back.” Baekhyun sighed, drawing little designs on Chanyeol’s chest as he talked. “I have to see him every day again, and I’m just so scared that I’m going to go crawling back to him. I don’t want to, _I don’t_ , but—I don’t know. I’m sorry, that probably didn’t make any sense.”

“No, it’s okay.” Chanyeol’s hand ghosted over the back of Baekhyun’s neck, causing him to shudder. He rested it against the warm skin then, completely covering the back of Baekhyun’s neck, and felt the male let out a shaky breath and relax. “He’s been your go-to guy for years now, of course it’s going to be hard for you to cut him out. But I’m here now. Me, and Min, and Sehun and Yifan, we’re here for you, you know? Just come to us, Baekhyun, come to _me_.”

Chanyeol turned his head to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. “I’m right here, Baek, I promise.” _I love you_. Chanyeol swallowed down the three words he wanted to say, scared he would ruin _this_ , and settled for hugging Baekhyun tighter.

“I’m right here.”

“I know.” Baekhyun’s eyes drifted shut, lulled to sleep by the steady warmth surrounding him from the outside and the gentle warmth covering him from the inside, the word “love” fluttering around in his mind but not  _quite_ making it out his mouth.

 

* * *

 

“I swear, Park Chanyeol, if you don’t come home for spring break I’m going to drive down there and drag your ass back here to see your mother, do you hear me?”

“ _Yes_ , Mom, _ow_.” Chanyeol’s face scrunched up uncomfortably at the pressure his mom had on his ear, bent over so his head was the same height as his mom’s. “I’ll come home, I promise.”

“Good.” Youngmi released his ear and pulled him in for a hug. “Have a safe drive. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.” Chanyeol pecked the top of her head before releasing her and pulling his sister into a headlock, ignoring her screams and threats and messing up her hair.

“Baekhyun,” Youngmi approached him and held her arms out, pulling Baekhyun into her embrace. “I’m so glad you were here.”

“Me too,” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around her small frame and squeezed, smiling when she squeezed back comfortingly. “Thank you again for having me.”

“Anytime.” Youngmi pulled back after planting a light kiss on his cheek. “I hope to see you again soon.”

“I hope so, too.” The pair looked over to where Chanyeol’s sister, having escaped his octopus hold on her, was swatting at Chanyeol’s head, who tried to hide, in all his six-foot-three glory, behind her _maybe_ five-foot-ten fiancé.

“Or you know what?” Youngmi sighed. “Maybe _just you_ can come back.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Baekhyun promised with a smile, squeezing her hands one more time and walking over to his cowering boyfriend.

“Baek, _save me!”_ Chanyeol wrapped himself around Baekhyun’s back, keeping him between him and his sister.

“Oh, my—no fair!” Yoora flipped him off, and Chanyeol stuck his tongue out in return.

“Stop it, both of you.” Youngmi rolled her eyes before facing Chanyeol and Baekhyun. She shot her son a look, who quickly detached himself from Baekhyun and smiled sheepishly. “If you two don’t get going now you’re not going to beat traffic.”

“Okay, okay, we’re going.” Chanyeol gave his mom one more kiss and made a final face at his sister before joining Baekhyun at the door.

“Keep your hands to yourself during the drive!” Yoora called, making the couple freeze. “No detours, no funny business until you get home.”

“Are you saying something, Yoo?” Chanyeol asked warily. Baekhyun, sensing where the conversation was going, slowly hid behind his monster of a boyfriend.

“I can’t believe Baekhyun isn’t a vocal major, what with his lungs. He’s _loud_.”

“Oh, my god,” Baekhyun whispered, mortified.

“Okay, yep, gotta go. Bye Mom, bye heathen—I mean Yoora. See you later.” Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun out the front door and followed, slamming the door behind him.

“I hope to see you both at the wedding!” Yoora called before the door shut with a victorious smile.

“Park Yoora, what are you on about? What did you say to them, poor things looked scared out of their minds.”

“Nothing, Mom, nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you i'd make up for the lack of smut in this chapter, didn't i ;) *gets brick thrown at head* i know it probably sucks i'm sorry TT i can't write blowjobs for the life of me but i tried for you i promise TTTTTTT
> 
> anywayyyyy also, once again, i added *another* chapter to the final count. like i said, i have a plot outline, now i just write it and as i'm writing the scenes this story keeps getting longer...and longer...//and longer//...  
> \--------------not that i'm sorry or anything----------------
> 
> okay ALSO I HAD AN EPIPHANY. (long ass paragraph ahead don't read it if you don't want to)  
> one of the comments on the last chapter made me realize this about the way i wrote kyungsoo. so, in high school, i had this really, really toxic friend who always wanted my attention and hated me hanging out with certain people, especially when they weren't her, and she faked being suicidal and depressed just so i would pay attention to her. anyway, obviously kyungsoo isn't //that// insane in this story, but he's kind of the same where he just really wants baekhyun's attention, and he has the be the center of his universe, and all that fun stuff. i didn't even realize that i was writing him and baek's relationship the same way mine and my old friend's was until i wrote their whole falling out, and then the part of this chapter from kyungsoo's pov, and i was like **w h o a**
> 
> my subconcious is insane man like whoa
> 
> anyway sorry rant over.
> 
> I LITERALLY LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. LIKE, SO SO MUCH. THANK YOU FOR LIKING THIS AND COMMENTING all your comments mean the world i still get excited and do some weird happy dance whenever i see a new comment on my fic like thank you i totally don't deserve all this love and support but you guys are giving it to me anyway <3<3<3
> 
> i'll see you all in the next chapter
> 
> ;)


	5. Things were Looking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a couple of credits for this chapter!!
> 
> 1\. thank you to @champers for mentioning how i hadn't yet included yixing because he became the perfect character for this chapter to kind of center around and became a focal point for baekhyun so thank you thank you!!!
> 
> and 2. @sshidl and @honeydough for asking important questions about some *stuff* (i don't want to spoil if you're not sure what i'm talking about you'll find out if you read the chapter ;)) and making me think more about what i was writing about our beautiful boys and their sexual relationship. i ended up centering this chapter around that as well to hopefully clear up some confusion.  
> (okay i know the topic i wrote is kind of peticular and idk if brains even work that way but work with me here pls)
> 
> so THANK YOU for partially inspiring this chapter
> 
> **also the amount of chapters of this keeps getting LONGER AND LONGER idk how to stop. i have a plot outline then i split scenes and add to make things more dramatic and //ugh// so at this point i have absolutely no idea how long this fic will be *cries**
> 
> one more warning: like i said, this was originally supposed to be smut practice so i wrote something in this chap that i've never written before I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS i did my best TTTT

Chanyeol had, at some point, grown to automatically search for Baekhyun in his sleep. The blond stayed over often enough (he had two drawers in Chanyeol’s dresser and a corner of his closet) that there was hardly a time when Chanyeol’s arm would reach out in his half-asleep haze to settle on Baekhyun’s waist or around his back to tug him close that he would miss. Sometimes it was because Baekhyun had an early morning class, or he hadn’t stayed over at all, in which Chanyeol would grumble to himself, roll over, and go back to sleep clutching a pillow instead of his boyfriend.

Chanyeol’s initial reaction when he felt the other side of the bed come up empty was to roll over as he usually did, but as he shifted he caught sight of the clock on his nightstand, reading  _3:47am_  in bright red numbers. After blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things he pushed up on his elbow, glaring into the darkness to ensure,  _yes, the bed is empty_. Then he remembered that it was still winter break, meaning Baekhyun didn’t have any early classes to get to, much less class at four in the morning.

Chanyeol was so tired that only after he sat up, disgruntled, did he notice the single light on in the kitchen of his apartment bleeding in through the glass panes on the bedroom door and the small figure shifting around the kitchen.

With one more glance at the clock, Chanyeol rolled out of bed and picked up the sweatpants lying bundled up on the floor, pulling them on as he made his way out of the bedroom. He paused in the doorway, confused, as he watched Baekhyun taking the dishes they’d washed and set out to dry after dinner and put them away, the glass clinking softly, but not loud enough to wake Chanyeol if he’d still been sleeping.

“Baby,” he spoke up after Baekhyun tucked a small stack of plates away in a cabinet and took extra care closing it, watching his small boyfriend freeze for a second before walking over to where the rest of the dishes were still on the counter and stacking a couple of glasses together.

“Did I wake you?” He asked softly, opening a different cabinet and straining up on his toes to reach the proper shelf. Chanyeol walked up behind him and put a hand on his waist to steady him, reaching above him and taking the glasses out of his outstretched hand to put them on the shelf.

“No,” Chanyeol kept his hand on Baekhyun’s waist and shut the cabinet, keeping him from taking off to get more dishes. “Hey, baby,” Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around and trapped him between his arms against the counter, “why are you up?”

“I just—I wanted to clean the kitchen.” Baekhyun shrugged stiffly, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.

“At four in the morning?”

“No one to distract me,” Baekhyun defended quickly, “well, I figured you wouldn’t distract me.”

“Does this have anything to do with your mom?” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s chin between his thumb and index finger and forced him to face him, scanning his rapidly blinking eyes that widened at his question.

“What—I,  _no_ , I told you I’m fine—”

“ _Baekhyun_.”

Baekhyun froze. Somehow, Chanyeol just got it. He saw right through Baekhyun’s totally embarrassingly lie (Kyungsoo was right, he was a  _shit_  liar), and the blond sagged back against the counter.

“So what if it is?”

“Baby,” Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up onto the clean counter behind him and stepped between his legs, “I told you last night, everything’s going to be fine. I’m going to be right there with you, right? She’s  _trying_ , Baek, isn’t that good?”

“But what if it isn’t?” Baekhyun took a shaky breath and looked down at their hands which sat intertwined on his thighs. “What if this makes her hate me? What if she was okay, but now that she actually  _sees_  you it’ll just trigger something, and she’ll never want to see me again?”

“Then it’ll be her loss.” Chanyeol leaned his forehead against Baekhyun’s and met his eyes. “And if it  _does_  all go to shit, you know you always have my family. Mom’s already asking when the wedding is.”

Baekhyun snorted.

“No, really, she is. And  _Yoora_  isn’t even married yet.” Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle. He let go of Baekhyun’s hands and ran them up his arms to rub his shoulders comfortingly. “It’ll all work out. Even if she isn’t happy, you’ll  _never_  be alone, okay? You’ll have me, and my family, and Min and the others.  _But_ ,” Chanyeol’s hands skimmed up to cup both of his boyfriend’s cheeks, “you’ll never know if you don’t give her a chance. Trust me.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun whispered, leaning forward. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders and held him to his chest, cradling him in the soft light of the kitchen for a few minutes.

“Do you want to come back to bed now?” Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun after he felt him nod against his chest, carrying him back to his bedroom and laying down. Baekhyun shifted over once they were in bed so he wasn’t completely on Chanyeol’s chest, instead mostly on the bed pressed tightly into his boyfriend’s side.

The numbers on the clock blinked to  _4:04am_  as Chanyeol fixed the blankets around them and settled back against the pillow, Baekhyun’s head resting comfortably on his bare shoulder. He was still tense, so Chanyeol crooked his elbow and scratched lightly at the back of Baekhyun’s head, smiling softly when he heard Baekhyun hum contently.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Baekhyun’s only response was another faint hum, the thick pads of Chanyeol’s fingers massaging the back of his skull lulling him out of his anxious mannerisms and to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“She’s late.” Baekhyun flipped his phone face down on the table and sighed.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol huffed out a laugh and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, “it’s only been a minute. Literally, one minute. It’s okay.”

“No. She’s late, and she’s not coming. At all. We should just go—”

“Baby,” Baekhyun froze, the soft nickname calming him down almost instantly, “breathe. She’ll be here, it’s okay.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into his side and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

Right at that moment the small bell above the door dinged, signaling that the door was opened, and Baekhyun turned his head to see his mother walking over the threshold, nodding at the server and scanning over the small café for her son.

Baekhyun let out a breath and stood up, out of Chanyeol’s hold, and walked over to the door. His mom’s eyes fell on him when she noticed the movement and she adjusted her purse on her shoulder before making her way across the hardwood floor.

“Hi, Mom.” Baekhyun smiled softly and his mom reached out to take his hand, stroking his knuckles with an equally delicate thumb as his.

“Baekhyun,” his mom smiled and squeezed his hand. “It’s so wonderful to see you, darling.”

“Yeah, I’m—uh,  _we’re_  glad you could meet.” Baekhyun tugged his hand back and shoved it in his jacket pocket, gesturing to Chanyeol with his head. His boyfriend was sitting calmly at the table, sipping his house coffee and giving Baekhyun and his mom a minute.

“Oh,  _oh_.” His mom tilted her head to the side as she looked over Chanyeol’s broad form folded in the chair and tucked under the table. “That’s…oh.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun bit his lip and watched his mom take in Chanyeol nervously, hoping she wasn’t about to take off running.

They’d elected a small café around half an hour outside of campus to meet, meaning it was a 45-minute drive for Baekhyun’s mom, almost meeting halfway. It was casual, and Chanyeol looked nice in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a grey pullover, a black puffy winter coat draped over the back of his chair. Now, though, Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder if they were both dressed  _too_  casual, though his mom wasn’t dressed all that nice either so hopefully it wouldn’t even matter—

“He’s handsome,” Baekhyun’s mom spoke up after a minute, nudging her son’s shoulder and knocking him out of his stupor. “And he looks tall.”

“That’s because he is,” Baekhyun smiled fondly, his eyes still on his boyfriend. “I only come up to his shoulder.”

“Oh, don’t have him stand up then. That’s just scary.” Baekhyun’s mom was a few inches shorter than he was, and she crinkled her nose at the thought. “I don’t want to feel  _too_  dwarfed.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up out of his throat, coughing to try and cover it up. “You’ll feel dwarfed either way.”

“Well, I suppose there’s only one way to find out.” His mom patted his shoulder and walked up to the table.

Baekhyun chewed nervously on his lower lip as he watched his mom approach the table and Chanyeol stood up quickly to greet her, shaking her hand politely when she offered it and smiling brightly. He pulled the empty chair on the other side of the table out for her and she smiled, playfully swatting at his arm as she sat down. Baekhyun took a deep breath and joined them, sitting down next to Chanyeol and letting out a breath.

It was like just  _being_  near Chanyeol was enough to calm him down, and then almost all of his nerves flew out the window when Chanyeol rested his hand habitually on Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun’s mom ordered a drink and the three sat in silence, Baekhyun anxiously, Chanyeol calmly, while Baekhyun’s mom looked at them and sized the two of them up, her eyes going back and forth between her son and his boyfriend.

“You look good together,” she said finally, nodding thanks to the waiter as he placed a coffee in front of her. “I wasn’t expecting him to be so…” She droned off, taking a sip of her drink instead. “Anyway,” she cleared her throat and fixed her gaze on Chanyeol, “you’re gay as well?”

“Mom!” Baekhyun hissed, “what the hell?”

“No, it’s okay,” Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun’s thigh soothingly, “I’m bi, actually.”

“So you like both boys  _and_  girls?”

“That’s right.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun’s mom paused, fingertips drumming against the table. “Do you prefer boys, then?” Her eyes skimmed over Baekhyun before returning to Chanyeol.

“Oh, no, I personally don’t have a preference. I’m just looking for a connection with someone.” He looked over at Baekhyun with a fond look in his eyes and squeezed his thigh. “And I found one.”

Baekhyun smiled and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his own mug of hot chocolate and taking a drink.

“That’s…that’s wonderful.” Baekhyun’s mom’s eyes flickered over him once more before turning to her son. “Where did you two meet?”

“A party,” Baekhyun admitted with a sheepish smile, replacing his mug on the table.

“Byun Baekhyun, you went to a  _party?”_  She looked upon her son, offended.

“Okay, that’s not even the point of this meeting.”

“You said you’d never drank before,” she pointed accusingly at Baekhyun, “were you  _drinking_  at this  _party?”_

“What—okay, a little, but why does that matter? Can we return our attention to my  _boyfriend_  now, please?” Baekhyun groaned.

“Gladly. I don’t even want to think about you  _drinking_.” Baekhyun’s mom let out a breath and straightened up in her chair.

“Mom, I’m legal. I’m 21, I can drink.”

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should.”

“You do it.”

“Drinking is a little different from dating a guy, don’t you think?”

Baekhyun froze, Chanyeol’s hand on his thigh squeezing in what was supposed to be a calming gesture. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing— _nothing_. I’m sorry, I wasn’t, I didn’t…” Baekhyun’s mom took a breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, this is me, pushing all my previous thoughts aside and focusing on learning about your relationship. With a guy.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Baekhyun said defensively. “Ask him the same questions you’d ask my girlfriend if I had one.”

“That’s just it, Baekhyun, you  _don’t_. And that’s the problem.”

“It’s a problem?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked, and he quickly took another drink.

“No, no it’s not. It’s just—it’s  _different_ , that’s all. I’m still trying to understand  _this_.” She gestured between the two boys sitting across from her with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, and I didn’t come here with any intention of attacking you both. Just…talk to me. Please.  _Help me_  understand.”

“What do you want to know?” Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun stayed silent, his own hand lacing with Chanyeol’s still on his thigh.

“Well, uh, what’s your major, Chanyeol?”

“Pre-med.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.” She nodded once. “You and Baekhyun are both going to be doctors.”

“It’s quite the coincidence. We run into each other in the science building a lot.”

“Funny.” The table went quiet again until Baekhyun’s mom brought up another question.

“So, Chanyeol, where do your parents live?”

As Chanyeol went on and answered all Baekhyun’s mom’s questions about his home life and how he grew up, Baekhyun sat quietly and watched his mom’s interactions with his boyfriend. She didn’t look horrified, and she was willingly putting forth an effort to try and get to know him. An awkward effort, but an effort nonetheless.

 _Okay_ , Baekhyun thought,  _we can work with this._

“Baek? Are you still with us?” Chanyeol shook him out of his daydream with a gentle nudge at his shoulder and a soft smile.

“Hm? Yes.” Baekhyun sat up from where he had been leaning against Chanyeol’s shoulder and blinked a couple of times, eyes finding the empty seat in front of him. “Where’d she go?”

“Bathroom.”

“Oh.”  _Duh._

“I have that basketball meeting, remember?” Chanyeol glanced at his watch and let out a sigh, “we need to go.”

“Yeah, okay.” Baekhyun nodded right as his mom came back to the table. “Hey, Mom, we need to go. Chanyeol’s got a basketball team meeting and if we don’t leave now he’ll be late.”

“Oh, of course.” Baekhyun’s mom grabbed her purse while the two boys stood up, Baekhyun paid for all three of their drinks, and then they all put their big winter coats on and went out to the parking lot.

“It was so… _nice_  meeting you.” Baekhyun’s mom took Chanyeol’s hand and shook it with a ghost of a smile. “I’d like to see you again.”

“That would be wonderful.” Chanyeol shot her a bright smile as he returned her handshake. “Thank you, again, for meeting us.” He then turned to face Baekhyun, laying a light hand on his arm, “I’ll meet you in the car, okay?”

“He’s very nice.” Baekhyun’s mom said as they watched Chanyeol’s back retreat to where his jeep was parked. “Really.”

“I know.”

“He’s quite charming, I’m sure all the girls are all over him.”

“They are.”

“And he picked you?”

“ _Mom_.”

Baekhyun’s mom turned to face her son then, arms folded stiffly in front of her. “I don’t like this, I want you to know that. He’s a nice kid, and I really wish you two were nothing more than good  _friends_. I know this isn’t,” she fluttered her hands around for a minute as she tried to find the right word, “ _right_ —what you boys are doing,” she sighed, “but I also know that he’s making you happy.”

“He is,” Baekhyun sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s making me really happy, Mom, I lo—” Baekhyun paused and cleared his throat, “I really like him.”

“I can tell.” Baekhyun’s mom reached out and rested her hand on his arm. “You look at him the same way I look at your father, and the way I always wished you’d look at some sweet little girl.”

Baekhyun bit his lip nervously, eyes already filling with tears, thinking  _this is it. This is the part when she tells me she never wants to see either of us again._

“But you know what?” She sighed again, her hand a comforting touch on his shoulder, “I’m tired. I don’t want to fight with you about how I feel, because it isn’t about how  _I_  feel, is it? It’s about how  _you_  feel, and if you feel happy, then, well, I’ll  _make_  myself happy.”

“Mom…” Baekhyun stuttered for a minute, unsure of what to say because out of everything he’d braced himself for, it wasn’t  _that_. “Thank you.” He swiped his right hand under his teary eyes to clear them.

His mom nodded her head and took a step back, fishing her car keys out of her purse. “I suppose I’ll see you later, then?” She turned to her car after Baekhyun said his goodbye but paused and called him back. “Baekhyun, darling, remember I love you, okay? I’m trying. Just—give me time?”

Baekhyun nodded and offered her a thin smile. “As long as you need.”

“Oh, and let him know that if he hurts you I’m going to kill him.”

“I will,” Baekhyun laughed, offered his mom one more wave, and then trekked through the light snow to where Chanyeol was sitting in his jeep, engine thawed and heater on.

“You okay?” He asked as Baekhyun slammed the door behind him and shrugged out of his coat, throwing it in the backseat.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun wiped at his eyes again and smiled at Chanyeol, taking his hand and squeezing shakily. “I am.”

“Good.” Chanyeol leaned over the center console and kissed Baekhyun,  _just enough_  to be considered a peck, and then reached around the wheel with his left hand to shift the car into drive and pull out of the parking lot. He could tell by Baekhyun’s grip on his hand that he needed the contact right now, not that he was planning on letting go, anyway.

Baekhyun leaned his head back on the headrest and looked out the window, watching the snow flutter and hit the car windows as the buildings flew by, Chanyeol’s hand clutched tightly between both of his in his lap.

“Hey,” Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s hand, drawing his attention away from the window.

“Hm?”

“I’m proud of you,” he looked away from the road for a moment to smile at Baekhyun, meeting his eyes and showing him the genuineness of his statement. “Really,  _really_  proud.”

“What—why?” Baekhyun did that cute little thing Chanyeol loved when he took the left corner of his bottom lip between his teeth and shifting his jaw left and right, irritating the chapped pink skin.

“Hey, stop that,” he reached over and thumbed at Baekhyun’s lip, balancing the wheel with his knee for the few seconds his hand was off. “Anyway,” he replaced his hand on the wheel and glanced in the side mirror as he switched lanes. “You talked to your mom. That took balls, baby, and you did it.”

“You’re making this into a bigger deal than it is.” Baekhyun shook his head, blushing.

“Says  _you_ , the person who was up at, what,  _four_  this morning, and I quote, ‘cleaning the kitchen?’”

“Okay, no, the kitchen was a mess—”

“We cleaned up everything after dinner and did all the dishes.”

“—and it was bothering me. I couldn’t sleep because of it.”

“You couldn’t sleep because of the  _clean_  dishes sitting on the counter?”

“Exactly.”

“I—you know what, sure.” Chanyeol let out a short laugh and settled himself in the seat. “Whatever you say, Baek.”

 

* * *

 

“You know, I meant what I said earlier.” Chanyeol pressed another kiss to Baekhyun’s neck, pulling away momentarily only to pull his shirt over his head and drop it on the floor and returning to nip at his collarbones. Baekhyun was already quivering in his lap, letting out a mewl when Chanyeol thumbed over his nipples for a moment before tracing them down Baekhyun’s sides. “I’m  _really_ proud of you.”

His boyfriend let out a short hum and tangled his hand in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling his head down and further into his neck. He shifted his hips and Chanyeol pulled back with a smile that was caught somewhere between encouraging and sinister, his large hands running up and down Baekhyun’s thighs.

“And you know what?” Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol pulled his head further back, out of reach of Baekhyun’s lips.

“What?” He asked, exasperated.

“Good boys get rewards.”

 _Oh. Shit._  So  _that’s_  where he was going with that.

“And you were  _so good_  today, baby. I’m so,  _so_  proud of you, and you deserve a special night tonight.”

This time, Chanyeol let Baekhyun pull his head back, kissing him hard and prodding his lips with his tongue. Baekhyun moaned, parting his lips automatically and pushing up on his knees, pushing  _closer_  to Chanyeol’s body reclined on the couch, as close as he could get.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight, baby, gonna have you a perfect little wreck for me,” Chanyeol promised, leaning over to lick Baekhyun’s ear, his breath hitting the wet area where his tongue had been and sending shivers over Baekhyun’s whole body. “Gonna treat you like the good boy you are.”

“ _Chanyeol,”_  Baekhyun whimpered, his hands running down Chanyeol’s chest and tucking under his shirt.

“What, baby, what do you want?” Chanyeol ran a dominating hand through Baekhyun’s hair and— _holy shit—_ Baekhyun could barely form the words in his head so he just pulled mindlessly at the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt, pushing it up. Chanyeol took the hint quickly and sat up, ripping his shirt off and tossing it to the floor.

“Look at you,” Chanyeol shoved his thumb down on Baekhyun’s tongue as the blond ran his hands all along his abdomen, feeling as many of the rough muscles hiding under his smooth skin as he could. “God, you’re  _such_  a slut for me. My perfect baby.”

“’Ye- _yeol,”_  Baekhyun stuttered and jerked his hips into Chanyeol’s firm abdomen, watching the muscles constrict as he sat up and cradled Baekhyun’s head in his hands, kissing him again.

Baekhyun nearly sobbed into the kiss, already the built-up tension was  _killing_  him, and Chanyeol hadn’t even really  _touched_  him yet.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close and situated his hands under his ass, startling the blond when he stood up, forcing Baekhyun to wrap his legs around Chanyeol’s waist to keep from falling.

“You’re so perfect. You’re everything, baby.” Chanyeol laid Baekhyun down on the bed and began making his way down Baekhyun’s chest and stomach, lips leaving hot, wet kisses in their wake. “You deserve this.”

Baekhyun fisted the comforter in his hands, hips jerking when Chanyeol sucked a hickey onto the smooth skin just above the waistband of his jeans. Nimble fingers undid his button and zipper, and then Chanyeol was pulling away, ripping his jeans off his legs and throwing them on the floor.

Baekhyun whimpered when Chanyeol resituated himself between his legs, breath ghosting over his erection which was still covered by his underwear. He let his legs drop to the side automatically, giving him more room, and Chanyeol looked up and smiled proudly. He then pressed a couple kisses to his erection through his underwear, and Baekhyun keened, arching almost painfully off the bed.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby, gonna have you screaming for me.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s underwear down his legs so slow it was painful, well, almost as painful as his erection.

The first thing to have Baekhyun letting out a cry was his hand circling the base of Baekhyun’s freed cock and stroking up, thumbing over the tip, and then sliding back down. He repeated the motion, each time squeezing his hand tighter and tighter, and Baekhyun practically lost his mind when he felt warm, wet lips pressing against the head.

Unable to help it, Baekhyun buried both of his hands in Chanyeol’s brown locks, and Chanyeol huffed out a laugh.

“Oh, look at you,” he cooed, hand still torturing Baekhyun’s cock slowly. “I’ve barely even started, and already you’re  _so_  desperate for me. My needy little baby.”

“I am,” Baekhyun admitted breathlessly, “I  _need_  you, ‘Yeol, please.”

“Ask for it,” Chanyeol demanded, hand stopping at the base of Baekhyun’s cock and squeezing.

“’Yeol, please,  _please_  suck me. Please, I need your mouth on my cock.” It was borderline  _humiliating_ , but Baekhyun’s mouth obviously had a mind of its own and he couldn’t stop. “I need you to make me feel good, please, I’ve been good for you. Please, please,  _please_.”

“So polite.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the tip and Baekhyun choked on a sob. “Well done, baby, you’re always so polite.” With that, Chanyeol took almost all of Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, pushing as far down as he could.

“Oh,  _oh_ , Ch-Chan- _yeol_ ,” Baekhyun gasped, thighs automatically closing around Chanyeol’s head in a vain attempt to keep him right where he was. “Yes.”

Chanyeol hummed when Baekhyun was as deep as he could go, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but tightened his legs and stutter out a moan.

It felt like only seconds later when Baekhyun felt his orgasm approaching, and he tightened his hold on Chanyeol’s hair, unable to form the right words to warn him. Then, much to his dismay, Chanyeol pulled off his cock with a lewd  _pop_  and pushed up on his elbows, Baekhyun’s legs still on his shoulders.

“Oh, oh _god_ , ‘Yeol, why’d you stop?” Baekhyun whined. “I was right  _there_ , Chanyeol,  _please_.”

“Good boys get  _special treatment_.” Chanyeol pressed a couple kisses to Baekhyun’s hips and then sat up. “Turn over.”

“What?”

“I  _said_ ,” Chanyeol’s grip on his hips hardened enough to bruise, “ _turn over_.”

Baekhyun, with Chanyeol’s help since his limbs weighed next to nothing, eventually flipped over so he was laying on his stomach, a pillow situated under his hips.

“Comfortable?”

Baekhyun wiggled his hips on the pillow and nodded. “Yeah, but what are— _oh.”_  Baekhyun broke off in a moan that was so loud Chanyeol would probably be getting complaints from his neighbors. Unable to find any strength in him anymore, Baekhyun let his head drop and he fisted the covers in front of him, eyes closed.

Chanyeol was  _eating his ass_.

_Oh, my god._

“So, so good,” Chanyeol spoke between kisses he was circling around Baekhyun’s hole. “You’re always so good for me.  _Always_.” He brought a hand down and smacked Baekhyun’s right cheek, massaging in the pain as he kept circling, getting so  _close_  to Baekhyun’s hole but not close enough. “And for that, I’m making tonight special for you, baby.”

Baekhyun wiggled his hips, ass jiggling, and Chanyeol put a hand on his back to steady him, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “Patience, baby.”

He leaned in again and snuck his tongue out, flicking it right over Baekhyun’s clenching hole before closing his mouth over it and kissing. He sucked for a minute and then darted his tongue out again, just slipping it in Baekhyun’s hole before pulling it back out and kissing again.

Baekhyun let out a sob into the comforter, hips jerking as Chanyeol continued teasing him with his tongue. He pushed back on Chanyeol when he felt his boyfriend pull back, and he felt him chuckle, breath blowing over the wetness around his hole, before returning.

This time, though, it was a thousand times more intense than what Baekhyun was expecting and he instinctively jerked out of reach of Chanyeol’s mouth with a high-pitched moan.

“Get back here,” Chanyeol growled and pulled Baekhyun back sharply by his hips, jumping right back in and doing things that legitimately had Baekhyun  _crying_.

He never  _cried_  during sex—like, what the  _fuck_.

Baekhyun went full rag-doll, crying and moaning and gasping as he let Chanyeol have his way with him, doing nothing but  _taking_  everything that was being given to him and loving every second of it.

The spit and his tongue made it easy when Chanyeol started slipping his fingers in Baekhyun’s hole, and the blond barely even registered the difference until Chanyeol was up to three fingers, thrusting them and turning them all while kissing and biting along the back of Baekhyun’s hips.

Yeah. Baekhyun had died and gone to heaven—holy  _fuck_.

And Chanyeol was a god.

Once he was loose enough Chanyeol sat up and withdrew his fingers and Baekhyun whined, not having the strength to lift his head from the mattress and see what he was doing.

“Hey, baby—Baekhyun?” Chanyeol sat up and leaned over Baekhyun, his chest along the whole of Baekhyun back as he brushed the sweaty hairs off his face and nuzzled his nose on Baekhyun’s ear. “Baekhyun, talk to me.”

“ _Shit_ , ‘Yeol, you’re amazing.” Baekhyun managed after a minute of trying to catch his breath. Chanyeol reached over and gently unfisted Baekhyun’s hand from where it was still clutching the comforter and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing it.

“Baby, listen to me. I’m gonna go brush my teeth, okay? Then I’ll come back and we’ll finish. Just stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry,” Baekhyun begged weakly, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand which was still holding his. Chanyeol pressed a kiss to one of the marks on his neck and then he was gone, and  _oh no_.

It was happening again.

There was something about Chanyeol, something that made him so trustworthy and safe, and, once again, Baekhyun could feel the lingering of a subspace  _right there_. And now, now that Chanyeol was gone (even though he was just in the bathroom and he would be right back), Baekhyun felt so cold and lonely.

That was a problem. Baekhyun never liked truly  _subbing_ , he never liked the lack of control and then the weird subspace thing that made everything feel so  _not real_  but here he was. Floating.

And lonely.

Fuck.

“Okay, baby, I’m here.” Baekhyun hated himself for his relieved sigh when he felt the bed shift, and Chanyeol traced his hands up Baekhyun’s back and down his arms. “Can you grab the headboard?”

Baekhyun managed to sit up on his knees and he grabbed the headboard, holding himself up with that and Chanyeol’s hand on one of his hips while his other rummaged through the nightstand for the lube and condoms.

Chanyeol rolled the condom on and lubed himself up, then put a fair amount of lube on his fingers and tested Baekhyun. He leaned forward and sucked a hickey on the back of Baekhyun’s shoulder as he thrust all three of his fingers in and out.

“Look at you, taking me so well,  _so well_.” Chanyeol kissed the new bruise on his shoulder and pulled his fingers out, lining himself up and then pushing in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun’s head dropped and Chanyeol wrapped one arm around his waist, holding him flush when he finally bottomed out, both of them breathing heavily while Baekhyun adjusted to the sudden size difference.

“Fuck, baby, you always feel so good,” Chanyeol drew his hips back and pushed back in shallowly, and Baekhyun moaned softly. “ _So_  tight, even after earlier. All that special treatment,” Chanyeol thrust roughly with a grunt, “and you still feel like  _this_.”

His next thrust had Baekhyun gasping and tightening his grip on the headboard. He held both of Baekhyun’s hips in his hands and picked up the pace, creating a smooth rhythm and pulling Baekhyun back on his cock with each thrust.

His hip snaps were quick and had Baekhyun crying out at each one.

“Chanyeol,  _please_ ,” Baekhyun tightened his grip on the headboard, knuckles going white. He looked down at his neglected cock, horribly red and  _hurting_ , but he couldn’t let go of the headboard. He was worried he’d lose it if he didn’t have  _something_  to hold on to.

“You need to use your words, baby.” Chanyeol took a piece of skin on Baekhyun’s neck between his teeth and Baekhyun moaned. “What do you want?”

“Please, ‘Yeol, please touch me. Please, oh god, it hurts so fucking bad, ‘Yeol— _Chanyeol_.”

Chanyeol reached around and fisted Baekhyun’s cock, thumbing over the head and Baekhyun’s whole body shuddered. He shifted, adjusting his knees on the bed and the movement drove Chanyeol’s cock  _deeper_ , nailing his prostate and that was it. He was done.

“Like this, baby? Is this what you wanted, hm?” Baekhyun sobbed out a  _yes_  as Chanyeol kept up his brutal pace. “Whatever you want. My good boy gets whatever he wants tonight.”

Baekhyun couldn’t even force himself to reply, he was so out of it. He was  _gone_ , floating up in that little fog that he  _hated_  so much but couldn’t help but disappear into as Chanyeol continued thrusting and stroking him to completion.

“Oh, oh _god_ , oh fuck ‘Yeol, Chanyeol—I need to come.” Baekhyun managed between heavy gasps and cries. “Chanyeol, please,  _please_  keep going. Please let me come, I—I need it.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol bent his head down so he could speak directly into Baekhyun’s ear. “Does my baby want to come? My little slut wants to come?”

“ _Yes,”_ Baekhyun moaned and adjusted his grip on the headboard. His fingers were slipping. He was actually  _losing_  his ability to hold on and, god, he felt so, so helpless but it felt so, so  _good_.

How was he supposed to make himself stop when it felt so amazing?

“Okay, baby.” Chanyeol pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s neck in an unbelievably sweet gesture. “You can come for me.”

Baekhyun choked on a cry as he came, his whole body shuddering through an orgasm that felt so out-of-body it would have been scary had Baekhyun had the mental capacity to focus on anything other than  _let go_.

“Oh, good boy, look at you.” Chanyeol praised him and continued stroking him through his orgasm. “My good boy.”

A couple thrusts later Chanyeol was groaning and coming in the condom. He collapsed forward, catching himself on his arms planted just outside Baekhyun’s on the headboard, his forehead resting on the back of Baekhyun’s head.

For a second, Baekhyun felt okay. Chanyeol was there and, hey, he wasn’t dropping. He was fine—this was  _great_. Maybe he hadn’t floated as much as he thought he had, maybe—

Chanyeol shifted then, pulling out and leaning back to tie the condom off and throw it away and then, oh no, he  _was_  dropping. Baekhyun let out a whine and fell back on the bed, covering his face in his hands but then, no, no that made it  _too_  dark and once he took his hands off he caught his breath back. Chanyeol was laying on the bed next to him, he was fine.

Then, finally, it all settled into Baekhyun as they laid there catching their breaths just how helpless he was and how needy and combined with the natural subdrop he was getting he couldn’t help it when he started crying.

“Oh, shit, Baekhyun? Baby, hey, talk to me—what is it?”

And then Chanyeol was there, darling, strong Chanyeol, who had no idea what was going on with Baekhyun who was so close to falling into a full panic moment and somehow that just made everything worse. And, oh god, he was a  _wreck_  and he hated himself and Chanyeol was going to leave him and—

“Baby, listen to me.” Chanyeol rolled over so he was lying over Baekhyun, covering him and cradling his head. “I need you to calm down, okay? I’m here, I’m right here, just  _breathe_. I’m not really sure—what’s wrong? Baekhyun, what do you need?”

“Just—just hold me.” Baekhyun stuttered through his tears. “I’m fine.”

Chanyeol lowered himself over Baekhyun as close as he could and cradled his head, letting Baekhyun bury himself in the crook of his neck and cling to his back, shushing him and murmuring encouragements of “I’m right here,” and “you’re okay, it’s all okay,” and “breathe, baby, I’ve got you, I promise.”

Once Baekhyun calmed down Chanyeol rolled onto his back, tugging Baekhyun with him who wrapped tightly around his side. He pulled the comforter up and tucked it around them, and Baekhyun whimpered when he pulled back ever so slightly to reach for it.

Chanyeol let out a tense breath and cradled his head closer.

“Oh, baby, what happened?” Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, watching his boyfriend’s face worriedly. “Does this have anything to do with your mom? Did she say something I didn’t hear?”

Baekhyun huffed out a wet, breathy laugh at the irony of the situation. Chanyeol thought this had something to do with his mom, as was expected, when it had nothing to do with his mom at all and _everything_  to do with how fucked up Baekhyun’s mind was. God, he was the  _worst_  person ever. Full on dropping with Chanyeol who had absolutely no idea what was going on and why Baekhyun felt so pathetic and stupid and  _damn_ , he had the worst timing.

“No, it wasn’t her. It was something else—it’s a personal problem.” Baekhyun yawned, cheeks curling and cracking the dried tear trails on his face. “I’ll tell you about it later, I kind of need to work up to it.”

“Take your time.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s head and pulled the comforter up higher. “I’m here when you want to tell me.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun puckered his lips and Chanyeol kissed him gently before settling back against the pillow. Baekhyun fell asleep to the steadiness of Chanyeol’s heartbeat and the anxiety of having to have  _that_  talk.

Damn it.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, this one’s a group gift, even though  _I_  got your name,” Yifan produced the largest of the bags sitting in the corner of Chanyeol’s apartment, “for our darling little Sehun.”

“Literally  _fuck off_.” Sehun rolled his eyes but reached for the bag anyway. Baekhyun laughed.

The five friends were gathered in Chanyeol’s apartment doing their little Secret Santa gift exchange that Baekhyun was now a part of.

Sehun pulled the paper out of the bag excitedly, his face lighting up in confusion and then annoyance. “Are you all fucking  _kidding_  me?”

“You’re the mom of the group,” Chanyeol defended the gift. “It’s only right you have the accessories to match.”

“Besides, I thought Louis Vuitton was your favorite?” Baekhyun tilted his head teasingly. Sehun fixed him with a glare.

“I told you that in  _confidence_.”

“ _I_ think it’s a perfect fit for you,” Minseok said with a smile, his hand resting on Sehun’s shoulder. “And you said you’ve been needing a new bag.”

“It’s a  _purse_.”

“It’s too big to be a purse.” Yifan shook his head. “It’s a designer messenger bag.”

“And it was  _expensive_ , you little shit, so be grateful.” Chanyeol finished, his own arm curling around Baekhyun’s shoulders. The blond sighed contently at the new weight and leaned over, tucking himself under Chanyeol’s arm.

Since Baekhyun’s little breakdown a couple days ago both males had been a bit touchier with each other, and Baekhyun was beyond grateful for the contact. He was so, so worried that he’d scared Chanyeol off. His boyfriend had been nothing but patient with him that night and the day after, not bringing up the topic again though Baekhyun knew he thought about it a lot. He could see it in the worried glances Chanyeol snuck when he didn’t think Baekhyun could see him.

“Okay, well, you’re all dicks. Baekhyun’s the most stereotypical gay here, why didn’t  _he_  get a purse?”

“How do you know I didn’t?” Baekhyun shot back.

“Did you?” Minseok asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“No. But I’m just  _saying_.”

“Okay, whatever you fuckers.” Sehun put the bag back into the gift bag. “I mean, it  _is_  a nice bag—not that I like it or anything. But thanks.”

“You’re  _so_  welcome.” Minseok leaned over and gave Sehun a kiss, knocking him off balance, and before anyone else could say anything the two were making out on the floor, Minseok lying between Sehun’s legs and hands possessively roaming.

“Okay, no,  _ew_.” Yifan crinkled his nose.

“This is my apartment. You can’t make out in my apartment. That’s not allowed.”

“Oh, please,” Sehun fixed Chanyeol with a playful look while Minseok trailed his lips down his neck, “this is  _far_  from the worst we’ve ever done in here.”

“You  _assholes_ —”

“Why don’t we go for a drive. ‘Yeol? Come on, let’s go for a drive.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stood up, dragging his boyfriend with him. “Take me to campus, I need to pick up my books from the bookstore.”

The three others grabbed their stuff and put their shoes on, avoiding looking at the  _unfortunate circumstances_ taking place in the living room.

“Use protection. If I find  _one stain_ —”

“’Yeol,  _shut up_.” Baekhyun dragged him out the door and towards the staircase at the end of the hallway. “Don’t act like we haven’t made a few stains of our own.”

“But it’s  _my_  apartment!”

 

* * *

 

The semester returned full force the very next Monday with Chanyeol poking and prodding at his chest for Baekhyun to drag himself out of bed and into the shower. He was  _exhausted_ , and he and Chanyeol had spent the night before fooling around and ending the semester break in style—style which had Baekhyun’s back hurting enough to have the shower on full heat.

They met the rest of their group for breakfast—where everyone was delighted to see Sehun with his new bag—and then they split up to go to the gym (Minseok), class (Baekhyun and Sehun), or a basketball meeting to mark the semester’s new practice schedule (Yifan and Chanyeol).

Baekhyun looked upon the gen cred building in disdain when he got close enough. God, he  _hated_  the idea of all the general credit classes. They were just a way for colleges to make more money by making the students pay more in tuition to take classes they already took. Baekhyun passed politics in high school, why should he have to take it again?

And, of course, this was the basic politics classes that  _everyone_  had to take, meaning it was in a giant old auditorium which seated 200 people. At least he would be able to sneak his phone on the desk and text someone or play games.

The first day passed about as boringly as syllabus days were expected to be, and then the rest of the week seemed to drag by. The only thing getting Baekhyun through were the lunch and dinner breaks.

Their group had sat down and planned out who would meet who for lunch and when depending on their schedules, getting in a couple group lunches and the rest of the time they ate in pairs.

The first change in his unofficial schedule happened the first Friday of the semester when Baekhyun was packing up his backpack, about to head from world history to one of the dining halls to meet up with Chanyeol for lunch.

“Baekhyun?” There was a gentle tap on his shoulder and the blond turned around, confusion etched on his face quickly replaced with recognition and excitement.

“Yixing!” Baekhyun lunged forward and hugged his old friend tightly with a laugh. He pulled back, both hands on Yixing’s shoulders, and looked him up and down. “You look great! What are you doing here?”

“I just transferred in,” Yixing smiled brightly. “This is my first semester. And you, Baek, you look radiant.”

Baekhyun blushed. “Oh, god, stop it. You haven’t changed.”

“Is there some boy involved who’s making you look so…so happy?” Yixing cocked his head to the side and watched as Baekhyun’s face went redder than it had been.

“There is, actually.” Baekhyun ducked his head and smiled shyly. “We’ve been together for a while and I’m really, really happy.”

“Oh, good.” Yixing took Baekhyun’s hands from his shoulders and squeezed them. “Listen, I have another class so I need to run, but we’ll have to meet up for dinner. Do you still have the same number?”

“Yeah. Just text me, okay?”

“Sure, sure. I’ll see you around, Baek.” Yixing gave Baekhyun another quick hug and jogged out of the room.

“What has you so smiley?” Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun joined him and Yifan at the lunch table.

“Nothing special. Just a good day.”

“Okay, just this morning you told me to go to hell when I tried to wake you up, then you threatened to break up with me when you realized how late you were since you  _ignored_  me when I tried to wake you up. What happened?” Chanyeol fed Baekhyun a grape when the blond opened his mouth, and Baekhyun swallowed before responding.

“I just ran into someone surprising after class, that’s all.”

“Surprising?”

“An old friend,” Baekhyun said after he took a drink of his water. “He just transferred in.”

“Interesting.” Chanyeol nodded and then launched into a lengthy rant on how it was still the first week of school and already he was assigned a project.

Yixing never got the chance to text Baekhyun to make official plans for the pair ran into each other after another class at a dining hall and sat down together, catching up over a sandwich (Yixing) and a bowl of cereal (Baekhyun).

“So, how have you been?” Baekhyun asked once they sat down. “I want details.”

“I’ve been good,” Yixing responded with a laugh. “You know how it is. I did community college until this semester. I have my own apartment now, too.”

“Any boys?” Baekhyun asked jokingly, but when Yixing, who  _never_  blushed, got all shy he gasped dramatically. “There’s a  _boy?”_

“Sh!” Yixing flicked Baekhyun’s forehead and looked around to see if anyone had noticed the blond’s outburst. Luckily it was 3pm, meaning most people were still in class and the dining hall was fairly empty. “ _Yes_ , there’s a boy.”

“Is he…?”

“Into the lifestyle? Yeah, he is. Not full time, but yeah.”

Baekhyun nodded. “I’m glad you found someone who understands.”

“Oh, he’s great.” Yixing took another bite of his sandwich and smiled. “He goes here, actually.”

“Really?”

“It’s how we met. At the end of last semester I came up to meet with an advisor and got lost, he was in the library and offered to walk me to the student admin building. He’s really sweet, and pretty whiny, if you know what I mean.” Yixing finished with a wink and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad he fits with you so well.” He scoffed and ate another spoonful of his cereal.

“What about you?” Yixing wiped his mouth with his napkin and perched his chin on his hands. “What’s your boy like?”

“Oh, he’s—he’s really great. I love him—love hanging out with him.” Baekhyun corrected quickly and cleared his throat. “We met at a party last semester.”

“Is he in the scene at all?” Yixing lowered his voice and asked, concern leaking in his tone.

“No, not really.” Baekhyun let out a sigh. “We haven’t had any sort of ‘scene’ or anything, not that I want to, but—nevermind. This isn’t about me. This is about us checking up on each other.”

“Baekhyun,” Yixing pushed his empty plate aside and reached over to cover Baekhyun’s hand with his, stilling his anxiously tapping fingers with a small smile. “I’m not your dominant anymore, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t still care about you. You can talk to me, you know that.”

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun took a deep breath when Yixing squeezed his hand encouragingly. He glanced around their little table in the corner and saw no one at the adjacent tables, nodding to himself. “Okay, well, like I said, we’ve never officially scened before, and we’ve never even talked about it, but I’ve still gone under with him.”

Yixing tilted his head to the side and studied Baekhyun as he kept talking.

“And you  _know_  I hate going under, but I can’t help it. And it’s not that I hate the sex or anything, because it’s  _amazing_ , and  _he’s_  amazing, but—fuck, I don’t know what to do. And I dropped really,  _really_  badly the other day and he just—I was panicking, and he was trying not to panic, and that made me panic even more.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Did you tell him what happened and why?”

“No,” Baekhyun shook his head.

Yixing took a breath. “I know you don’t like being a sub and calling yourself a sub, but he needs to know in case that happens again.”

“I know, I know. I don’t want to scare him off, though. I mean, I don’t want to scene at all and I don’t want some sort of Dom/sub relationship or anything but what if he freaks? And what if he doesn’t want to be involved with me anymore when he finds out? I’m too emotionally invested in him at this point, ‘Xing, I don’t—what do I do?”

“Okay, the first thing you need to do is  _calm down_.” Yixing stroked his thumb over Baekhyun’s knuckles soothingly. “Breathe, Baek, it’ll all work out.”

Baekhyun took a couple shaky breaths and nodded. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Yixing shook his head, “it’s alright. You’re going through a lot and there’s a lot of emotion in your head right now that you’re trying to deal with. You’re fine, you can get through this.”

“I always knew you’d be a good dom.” Baekhyun chuckled lightly, and Yixing smiled. As much as Baekhyun hated being a sub, he couldn’t deny that Yixing’s gentle touch helped calm him back down.

“I had a good teacher.”

“What was that training like?”

 “Later.” Yixing shook his head. “We’re focusing on you, remember?”

Baekhyun groaned, “I was hoping you’d forget.”

“Not a chance,” Yixing shifted over a seat so he was right next to Baekhyun, gentle hand still covering Baekhyun’s and anchoring him. “Anyway, I still say you need to tell him. Just say what you know about yourself, and what you’ve done and how it makes you feel, and then let him know what your drops look like so he knows in case it happens again.”

“How about I just send him to you? You know plenty about my drops, and then  _I_ don’t have to tell him. A win-win!”

“Baek,” Yixing shook his head with an amused smile. “You know that’s not going to work.”

“Fuck, I know.” Baekhyun deflated in his seat. “I guess—I’ll talk to him tonight. Get it over with.”

“Good plan. And if anything happens and you need somewhere to go, you know you can come to me, right?” Yixing nudged Baekhyun with his shoulder, “I’m just a call away.” Yixing’s phone vibrated on the table and he glanced at it, smiling. “Speaking of phone calls, my boyfriend just said he’s on his way over. Do you mind? We usually meet here and then I walk with him to his next class.”

“Oh, yes, I want to meet his guy who’s been putting up with  _you_.”

Yixing rolled his eyes and shifted back to his original seat. “He’s a fucking  _brat_  is what he is.”

“As long as you put him in his place, right?” Baekhyun tilted his bowl up and drank the last of his now chocolate cereal milk, missing the faraway look on Yixing’s face in response to his statement.

“Always.” Yixing smiled and stood up then, heading over to the entrance of the dining hall to meet who must have been his boyfriend. Baekhyun turned his eyes to watch his friend, following him to the front where he was meeting up with... _Jongdae?_

_Oh, fuck._

Yixing greeted him and wrapped an arm around him, leading Baekhyun’s old friend over to their table. Jongdae hadn’t noticed him yet, and Baekhyun debated just making a run for it. By the time he had made up his mind they were already back at the table, and Baekhyun nervously met Jongdae’s eyes which were wide and panicked.

“Hey, ‘Dae, what’s up?” Baekhyun tried to sound as nonchalant as he could. Jongdae nodded back stiffly but Yixing, always perceptive,  _especially_  over his darling sub, picked up on the awkwardness immediately.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Yixing tugged an anxious Jongdae closer into his side. “Angel?”

“Nothing,” Jongdae said with a tight smile. “Nothing at all.” He slipped out of his backpack and dumped it in the seat. “Well, I’m going to go grab something—”

“No, you’re not.” Yixing grabbed Jongdae’s shoulder and kept him from running off. “You two are going to sit here and talk because I know you,  _both_  of you,” Baekhyun felt himself shrink under Yixing’s sharp gaze, “and something’s up.  _Sit_.”

“But—” Jongdae shut up at a single look from Yixing and plopped down in the chair. His boyfriend walked off to grab Jongdae something to eat.

Baekhyun cleared his throat awkwardly and avoided Jongdae’s gaze, not that he had to worry since his eyes were locked somewhere on the table.

“So, how have you been?” Jongdae venture a minute later, voice unnaturally small for the normally loud male.

“Um, good. Yeah. Still with Chanyeol, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jongdae swallowed and looked down at the table.

“How’s Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun’s own eyes were down on his drumming fingertips.

“Oh, you know. He’s Kyungsoo.” Jongdae chuckled nervously. He looked thoughtful and then nodded to himself, as though making up his mind about something, and looked up at Baekhyun. “Listen, Junmyeon and I—we don’t hate you.”

“What?” Baekhyun’s head snapped up and he stared wide-eyed at Jongdae. “What did you say?”

“Kyungsoo’s not being fair. The things he’s said about you—I know you’re not like that. He’s just, he’s still really mad.” Jongdae clenched and unclenched his jaw in a faux chewing motion. “I was mad for a while, too, but now I just miss you. Junmyeon does, too.”

“Then why haven’t you tried to call me?”

“You didn’t try to call us, either.” Jongdae reminded him quickly. “This isn’t all on us.”

“Okay, well,  _sorry_  that I automatically assumed the worst when my best friend  _slapped me_.” Baekhyun scoffed. “I didn’t really want to go through that again.”

“He overreacted, sure.” Jongdae shrugged. “He was mad. Can you blame him?”

“I  _get_  being mad, but he didn’t have to hit me. Sehun said I’m lucky I didn’t need stitches.” Baekhyun let out a frustrated groan. “I don’t get why he couldn’t just have tried to  _talk_  to me? Why was that his first reaction?”

“I don’t know.” Jongdae sighed. “Seriously, though, Jun and I, well, we’re sorry. We didn’t want you two to fight, we’re trying to get Kyungsoo to talk to you.”

“We’re not fighting. Kyungsoo’s fought when I didn’t fight back, I’m sure that’s considered an assault.”

“It wasn’t that bad—”

“God, you’re  _just like him_.” Baekhyun let out a heavy breath. “Why are you defending him? He  _hit_  me, Jongdae. My head’s probably going to  _scar_ ,” Baekhyun pushed his bangs out of the way to show a bumpy white line over his right eyebrow, “all because he got mad that I was dating someone. It had  _nothing_  to do with him.”

Jongdae fixed Baekhyun with a sad look. “What happened to you?”

“What happened to me?” Baekhyun chuckled. “I realized how fucking  _horrible_  Kyungsoo is to be around. He’s fucking  _toxic_ , and you and Junmyeon are playing right into his hands. The best thing he did was hit me. Don’t you realize just how controlling he is? Aren’t you tired of hearing him bitch about Minseok and the rest of the guys when he’s the one being petty?”

“He’s not being petty, Minseok is—”

“Did you know that Minseok didn’t ever fuck with his test scores? One of the other aides was sleeping around with people in exchange for swapping their sheets. It wasn’t his fault, but Kyungsoo just wanted someone to yell at, and somehow Minseok was it.”

“You act like Minseok doesn’t fight back.” Jongdae pointed out sharply. “He starts half the shit.”

“Maybe he does, but he’s still a better fucking person. He didn’t punch Chanyeol when he found out about us, and he and the others have been nothing but fucking  _nice_  to me since then.” Baekhyun shook his head bitterly. “Kyungsoo’s the only one fucked up here. I’m  _out_.”

“I get that he overreacted, Baekhyun, but  _come on_ ,” Jongdae was practically begging at this point, “do you really want to lose him over this?”

“Why don’t you tell him to apologize for fucking up my face and my hand and for losing his  _shit_  in  _my_  apartment and I’ll think about it.”

Jongdae sighed. “Listen, I’ll talk to Kyungsoo. I’m sure—”

“You know what? Don’t even bother.” Baekhyun pulled on his backpack right as Yixing was returning to the table with something for Jongdae. “I don’t want him in my life anymore.”

“Who?” Yixing asked, confused as he sat down next to Jongdae.

“No one.” Jongdae brushed him off. “Baekhyun, he’s your best friend—”

“No. He lost that title when he called me a ‘slut’ in front of half the student body.”

“Who did  _what_  to you?” Yixing’s voice was a growl. Jongdae put his hand on his chest to calm him down.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s already done.” Baekhyun picked up his tray and turned on his heel. “Say hi to Junmyeon for me.”

 

* * *

 

“I need to talk to you.” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol back with a hand on his chest, and his boyfriend whined.  _Oh, that was cute._  Chanyeol was never the one to whine, it was always Baekhyun.

“Can’t it wait?” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun back into a kiss and the blond melted, pushing up on his toes to try and match Chanyeol’s height. The brunet puffed out a laugh, and that was enough to shake Baekhyun out of the stupor Chanyeol always seemed to put him in and push him back again.

“Not really, no. Remember that conversation I mentioned having a few weeks ago?” Chanyeol stood up straight when he heard the seriousness in Baekhyun’s voice, nodding and taking his hand.

“You want to have it now?”

Baekhyun led him into the bedroom and they both changed for bed, Baekhyun shedding everything he was wearing but his briefs for one of Chanyeol’s sweatshirts and his tall boyfriend taking everything off and pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Once they were both dressed Baekhyun sat down on the bed and curled up in the fuzzy blanket that was always thrown on the end and Chanyeol laid down on his side, his elbow propped up on one of the pillows. His left hand found Baekhyun’s right and he started playing with the twitching digits, not missing how anxious Baekhyun seemed.

“Is something wrong?”

“No!” Baekhyun shook his head frantically and then leaned down to give Chanyeol a kiss. “No, nothing’s wrong.  _Especially_  not with us.”

Chanyeol let out a relieved breath and nodded. “Okay, what is it, then?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath. “I ran into an old friend of mine in my world history class.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he, uh—well, we used to date.”

“This is starting to sound like one of those ‘talks’ where couples break up,” Chanyeol commented warily, watching Baekhyun with worried eyes.

“I’m  _not_  breaking up with you, ‘Yeol, I swear,” Baekhyun assured him. He tugged the blanket tighter around himself with his free hand. “We just, uh,  _shit.”_

Chanyeol squeezed his hand encouragingly and Baekhyun nodded to himself with finality. “We used to fuck. Like, a lot. And before you ask, no, this isn’t one of those ‘talks’ where I admit that I’d been sleeping with him while we’ve been dating,” he cut Chanyeol’s obvious question off before his boyfriend got a chance to ask it. “Okay, I’m just going to tell you the story,  _please_  don’t interrupt.”

“I won’t,” Chanyeol promised him with a nod. Baekhyun squeezed his hand again.

“It’s long,” Baekhyun warned him. Chanyeol answered with a small smile and Baekhyun took a deep breath. “Well, I’m not a versatile bottom, as you’ve probably noticed. I prefer bottoming and  _only_  bottoming when I fuck with someone, and Yixing was no different. He topped every time we had sex. He was a little more experienced than I was when we first started dating, but, you know, the more we did it the more comfortable I got and the more I figured out what I  _liked_.”

Chanyeol nodded, eyes fully on Baekhyun and not shifting from his. All the attention almost made Baekhyun uncomfortable and he averted his eyes, focusing instead on their intertwined fingers.

“Um, there was one time where we were getting  _busy_  and he accidentally called me a slut. But, like, it didn’t bother me. I actually  _liked_  it. So he kept doing it more and more, and then the sex started getting rougher, but we both liked it, you know? So then we looked it up online and found this forum for, like, full Dominant-submissive relationships.”

Baekhyun huffed out a half laugh, “oh, wow, this is  _so_  awkward to talk about.”

“I’m still listening,” Chanyeol thumbed over Baekhyun’s knuckles encouragingly.

“Well, anyway, we did a lot of reading and research and started  _trying_  stuff. Like, we started using toys and went into the bedroom with more specific ‘roles,’ I guess. And then, well, things kind of started getting out of hand.”

“Did he  _hurt_  you?” Chanyeol asked, voice tight and eyes dark.

“What? No!” Baekhyun shook his head and squeezed Chanyeol’s hand again. “He didn’t—he would  _never_. He never did anything to hurt me on purpose, ‘Yeol. He was always so,  _so_  careful.”

Chanyeol nodded and relaxed against the bed again.

“The further we went, I mean, I don’t know, we just had different—” Baekhyun’s free hand gestured into the air for a moment while he looked for the right words, “ _needs_. Because those relationships are all about catering to each other’s needs—the Doms have a need for control and the subs a thing for being controlled, under the right circumstances, of course.”

Baekhyun took a breath and chewed on his lip, watching Chanyeol’s thumb stroke back and forth over his knuckles.

“He always seemed much more into the scenes than I was. He had the making for a really,  _really_  good Dominant, I just wasn’t cut out for the sub he needed. Or, I guess, I wasn’t cut out for a sub at all. There’s a difference between being submissive and being  _a_  submissive. It’s a control thing—being a full sub requires you to give up all control in the bedroom and I just didn’t like that. I don’t like feeling so powerless—am I boring you?”

“Not at all.” Chanyeol adjusted his head and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand. “Keep going.”

“I  _like_  the intense stuff—I do. I mean, you would know.” Baekhyun gestured to his boyfriend with his free hand and Chanyeol snorted. “Just, not so much the full  _sub_  thing. I don’t know how to explain it…Yixing wanted more of a full-time sub to do scenes every time they had sex, but I just, I mean, that wasn’t what  _I_  wanted. The scenes were nice and all, but I wanted to be able to be more  _present_  during sex, not floating in a subspace. Besides, it’s hard to sleep around because those relationships are all about trust and you can’t sleep with just  _anyone_  when you slip into a subspace like  _that_.” Baekhyun snapped his fingers.

“Anyway—we just didn’t line up, really. Shortly after that is when we ended things. Not on a bad note, we’re still friends and all. We just talked and decided that it was in both of our best interests to, you know, call it quits.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol spoke slowly, then he went quiet and Baekhyun got worried.

“Please don’t tell me I just scared you off.”

“No, baby, you didn’t.” Chanyeol sat up as soon as Baekhyun spoke and slid over so he could wrap his arm around his boyfriend and tug him safely into his side. “I’m still here, I promise. I do have a couple of questions, though, if you can answer them?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Go for it.”

“Have you, uh,  _subbed_  for anyone else other than Yixing?”

“No. Yixing was the only person I let myself go under with. Well…until you.”

Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle, “and there went my next question.”

“About me subbing?”

“With me, yeah. Not if you want to, but if you’ve let yourself go under, you know? I know a little about those kinds of relationships, about like scenes and intensity and subdrop and aftercare and all that, and I thought, sometimes, but I just wasn’t sure. And then, so the other day, then…”

“Yeah. That was a full-blown subdrop—that was the most intense I’ve ever had. And then that time at your parents’ house at Christmas, that was a bit of a subdrop, too. Ugh, it  _sucks_.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and bid further in Chanyeol’s side. “It’s, like, coming off weed, or something. I get all emotional and needy and sometimes I fucking  _cry_  and it’s so embarrassing.”

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re cute when you’re needy. Not when you cried, of course, but when you get all whiny and you complain about  _every little thing_.”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun flicked Chanyeol’s chest with a huff. “It’s a horrible shot to my dignity. Which is why I don’t like doing it on a regular basis. But sometimes something just  _happens_ , I don’t know what, but all of the sudden I’m in this subspace and I’m floating and you’re kind of the only thing anchoring me down and then as soon as it’s all over I just  _drop_. And I get all sad and I just want to  _cuddle_  and, like, what the fuck?”

“I’m never one to turn down cuddles with you.”

“Can you not be serious for, like, ten minutes?” Baekhyun grabbed a pillow and slammed it into Chanyeol’s chest.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m listening. So, is it something  _I_  do that triggers it?” Chanyeol crooked his elbow and began soothingly running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“I don’t think so—I don’t know. I know that every sub is different and every sub’s space and drop is different, it’s not exactly a science. I can kind of control it, like, if I feel myself creeping close to a subspace I try and pull my mind back. With you, though, I don’t—I can’t control it.”

“Should I be honored?”

“I guess? I mean I love you and all, so it’s not all that surprising that I can’t control going into a space with you. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know kind of what’s going on sometimes when I seem sort of out of it, right?”

“You love me?”

“I—what?” Baekhyun froze and replayed the last phrase he said in his head and oh,  _oh no_. “Oh, shit. Oh my god, I’m so, so—”

“Whoa, hey, don’t freak out.” Chanyeol turned Baekhyun so his legs were in his lap and he cupped both of Baekhyun’s cheeks, looking into his wide panicked eyes. “I mean, if it helps, I love you too. I was trying to figure out how to tell you without scaring you off but you did it first so who cares but— _hey, look at me_.”

Chanyeol used his grip on Baekhyun’s cheeks to pull him into a kiss, one which seemed to finally shock him out of his panic. “I love you too, okay? Please,  _please_  don’t freak out.”

“I—okay,” Baekhyun responded dumbly before everything sunk in. “Wait— _holy shit_. Really? You do?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t, I promise you that.” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun who, after staring intently at Chanyeol, smiled back.

“I love you,” he said, and his smile brightened. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh before pulling Baekhyun in for a kiss again, parting just long enough to whisper, “I love you” and then kissing him again. And again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? SO? did you like it?????
> 
> *whispers* did i even write ass-eating right like?? idk??
> 
> also baek and yixing WHO SAW THAT COMING not me until like a week ago lololol and then! jongdae! how do you feel about his and baekhyun's conversation? or baekhyun and his mom? hmmmmmm lots of questions wow (em it's not school STOP)
> 
> and our boys!! are!! in!! love!! <3
> 
> (they love each other almost as much as i love all of you beautiful readers and commenters) <3<3<3
> 
> **translation: please comment how you liked this chapter! i love talking to you and watching people take guesses at what will happen next, or what you'd like to see.**


	6. Roles were Swapped (sort of...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm so sorry this chapter is late!! it took me a while to write because 
> 
> 1\. i had a job these past two weeks and i was working almost 12 hour shifts TTTT so I didn't have much time for writing  
> and 2. i'm moving back to my univeristy tomorrow, meaning that i've been spending most of my free time packing and ordering my books for the new semester and everything
> 
> i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! i'm not super happy with the way it turned out, but it's definitely been long enough without an update soooooooo here's this shit anyway *whistles*
> 
> this chapter has almost no plot in it whatsoever whoops?
> 
> you've heard of porn without plot
> 
> now get ready for..............
> 
> **fluff without plot**
> 
> i hope you enjoy??

Jongdae sat in an anxious silence, his leg bouncing nervously as he watched Yixing think, hunched over with his elbows on his knees; he could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

“Are you mad?” He asked meekly, already shying away and preparing for the worst.

“What? Angel, of course not.” Yixing reached a hand out and rested it comfortingly on Jongdae’s knee. “ _Of course_ not. I’m just putting some pieces together in my head, that’s all. This _Kyungsoo_ ,” Yixing tried to hide his discomfort when saying the name, “is the one Baekhyun was talking about who called him a slut?”

“Yeah.” Yixing circled his thumb, the smooth gesture calming Jongdae instantly. “I just—what do I do? They’re _both_ my friends.”

“I’m going to give you my honest opinion because you need to hear it from someone,” Yixing warned him and then took a breath. “I think Kyungsoo is overreacting and controlling, and he’s lost Baekhyun, so to keep some semblance of control he’s trying to cover you and Junmyeon. I think the two of you need to sit down with Baekhyun and just _listen_ —really listen. When you saw him at lunch the other day, did you listen or did you argue back?”

Jongdae dropped into an embarrassed silence and Yixing nodded. “I thought so. Hey,” he slid over on the bed until their sides were flush, “I’m not mad at you, I promise. You mean so much to me, Angel, but Baekhyun does, too. I don’t want you two to fight like this.”

“I’ll talk to Junmyeon,” Jongdae nodded. “I know he misses Baekhyun, too. So does Kyungsoo—”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t deserve to miss him.” Yixing cut in swiftly. “He has no right to call himself a friend to _any_ of you.”

“I know, I know.” Jongdae leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a dejected sigh. “I don’t want to lose either of them, though.”

“You might have to.” Yixing moved his hand and wrapped it around Jongdae’s waist, slipping it underneath his shirt and running his fingertips on the exposed skin. “I know you said Kyungsoo is one of your best friends, but this doesn’t sound like a good friendship. I mean, think of what he did to Baekhyun. What if he does that to Junmyeon? Or you?” Yixing pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek. “I don’t want to see you put yourself through that.”

Yixing felt Jongdae nod his head on his shoulder, and he hugged him close for a minute. “You have a lot going on in your head, I don’t think it’s a good idea to scene tonight.”

“What? No, no I’m fine—I’m sorry, I—”

“No, Angel, it’s okay. I don’t want to hurt you, okay? How about we just watch a movie, yeah? We’ll relax, order in for dinner.” Jongdae hesitated for a minute, but when Yixing prompted him again, “I’m not mad, really,” he requested Mission Impossible and that good noodle place down the street.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol knew something was up when Baekhyun started at the sight of Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo walking past the two of them between classes. They had been standing beside a sidewalk on the main mall where Chanyeol had been telling Baekhyun about an extra basketball practice when the three of them passed, and it was like a switch flipped in Baekhyun’s mind. He completely checked out of the conversation and loosened his grip on Chanyeol’s arm to instead watch the three males brush past them and continue walking to the student union building.

“Hey…Baek? _Hey_ ,” Chanyeol lightly jostled his shoulder and coughed a couple times. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun blinked a couple times and nodded. “Yeah, I’m here. Sorry.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been kind of out of it all week, but I didn’t want to pry.” Chanyeol pulled his arm from Baekhyun’s barely-there grasp and tugged him into his side instead.

Baekhyun took a breath, breathing in Chanyeol’s cologne lingering on his hoodie and closing his eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s just—you know. With Yixing here some old _habits_ are kind of resurfacing, and then I had a talk with someone the other day and I’m just kind of overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Chanyeol covered the nape of Baekhyun’s neck with his warm palm and Baekhyun sighed contently.

“Do you have practice tonight?” he murmured without moving his head.

“I do. But, if you’re not feeling well, I don’t have to go.” He turned his head and coughed again, burying his mouth in his elbow and the fabric of his hoodie muffled the sound.

“No, don’t skip just for me.” Baekhyun pulled back and shot Chanyeol a smile—the brunet noticed instantly that it wasn’t as bright as it usually was. “I’m just being dramatic. But _you_ , mister, are you feeling alright?”

“Are you _sure?”_ Chanyeol asked again, hand coming around to cup Baekhyun’s cheek and his thumb rubbed comfortingly along the sharp bone there. “Really, I can afford to skip _a_ practice if you need me.”

“I’m fine, ‘Yeol.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Chanyeol prodded further after clearing his throat. The soft name almost had Baekhyun letting everything out, the dam in his mind was cracking each time Chanyeol pushed at it, but somehow he managed to keep his mental breakdown below the surface.

“I need to run. If I’m late again Dr. Lee is going to start docking my points.” Baekhyun untangled himself from Chanyeol’s arms and began backing down the sidewalk in the direction of the science building. “I’ll see you later! Drink some water, take those throat drops. I know you hate them but they’ll help with that cough, I promise!”

“I thought _I_ was the pre-med major around here!” Chanyeol yelled back with a chuckle.

“You can earn that title back when you’re not sick anymore!”

“I’m _not_ sick!”

 

* * *

 

Something Baekhyun discovered about himself and how he handled stress is that he didn’t. He avoided high-intensity situations, and if he couldn’t, he bottled up his feelings until he exploded in a miserable bundle of anxiety and frustration. Then all his friends would take turns helping him back to his feet over the course of a few days, and a week later Baekhyun would be perfectly normal until his next break.

It was a good thing Chanyeol was at basketball practice, otherwise, Baekhyun was going to have his breakdown—and he _really_ wasn’t in the mood to deal with his own dumbassery.

Instead, Baekhyun holed himself up in Chanyeol’s apartment (his Christmas present had been a key so he didn’t always have to wait for Chanyeol to be over) and worked ahead through all his homework for the next week, then dicked around on his phone for half an hour. He got bored pretty quickly, though, and he needed _something_ to keep from thinking about the Conversation-He-Shall-Not-Think-About.

The idea came to him after he went to the bathroom and was studying his reflection in the mirror while washing his hands. He lifted a dripping hand up to ruffle his faded blond hair, fingering at his outgrown brown roots and he crinkled his nose.

“I need to get this redone. _Ugh_. _”_ Baekhyun messed with his hair for a bit longer then froze. “Or…I can get something different?”

Maybe _that_ was what he needed. A fresh perspective on his old friends—and a new hair color to go along with it. Baekhyun grabbed his coat and pulled his shoes on and took the next available train downtown to his usual salon.

 

* * *

 

Whatever weird throat tickle had been plaguing Chanyeol throughout the day had only gotten worse through practice to the point that the coach dismissed him a couple times to go sit down and grab a drink. All he wanted to do was make it home (preferably without crashing his car, he was deliriously exhausted), shower, cuddle with Baekhyun and sleep. Their conversation from that morning had been pushed out of his mind completely.

Chanyeol stumbled up to his apartment and barely managed to get the key in the lock and he tossed his bag on the ground and his shoes in the corner, one hand out on the wall for support. The ground was spinning.

“’Yeol?” Baekhyun came out of the bedroom when he heard shuffling. “Are you okay?”

“I’m—whoa, your hair.” Chanyeol squinted through his foggy haze and, yeah, Baekhyun’s hair definitely wasn’t _red_ the last time he’d seen him.

“Yeah, I needed something different. I don’t know. Do you like it?” Baekhyun ruffled his freshly-washed, newly-dyed hair and watched Chanyeol’s reaction from under his eyelashes.

“It looks great, Baek, it’s really—” Chanyeol broke off in another coughing fit and Baekhyun walked forward with a sigh, taking his boyfriend’s arm and pulling it over his shoulder to lead him to the bedroom. “Suits you,” he finally managed before collapsing on the bed.

“What’s going on with you?” Baekhyun asked as he helped Chanyeol change out of his practice clothes and into a warm pair of sweatpants and a thick sweatshirt. “Did you catch something?”

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol groaned and covered his face in his hands while Baekhyun arranged the covers over him. “Fuck, I feel like _shit_.”

“You look like shit.”

“Love you too,” Chanyeol grumbled and turned over on his side, curling his left arm under the pillow.

“No— _no_ , ‘Yeol, don’t you dare go to sleep. You need to take something—have you taken anything yet?”

“Coughdrop before practice.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol’s voice was deeper than Baekhyun was used to hearing. If it wasn’t so scratchy it would have been really hot. But this really wasn’t the time for that.

“I told you to take those throat drops.” Baekhyun chided and walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom. “Do you have any?” He called as he searched through the small cabinet hidden behind the mirror.

“I don’t think so,” Chanyeol’s muffled reply was soft and lazy, and Baekhyun could practically see him falling asleep in his head. He sighed and closed the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of generic cold medicine from one of the drawers in the kitchen when he passed on his way back to the bedroom.

“Can you sit up and take this?” Baekhyun popped two of the pills out of their wrapping and grabbed Chanyeol’s water bottle that lived in his backpack, setting it on the nightstand. “They’ll help.”

“I just want to sleep and never wake up.” Chanyeol made a big deal of burrowing under the covers and Baekhyun watched him, amused and confused at his boyfriend’s strange behavior. It wasn’t often Chanyeol was moody and whiny and Baekhyun found it unbelievably endearing.

“Come on, ‘Yeol.” Baekhyun pulled the blankets down a smidge and leaned over Chanyeol’s curled up form. “You need to take something. Those cough drops don’t do shit—you’re living proof of that.”

“No.” Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut.

Baekhyun reached a hand around to push his hair back and oh, oh no, he’s _really_ burning up. But he was shivering horribly at the same time and that was so worrisome.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tried to make his voice as firm as he could. “You _need_ to sit up and take something. I have it all here, just sit up for five seconds and swallow these two pills and then you can go to sleep, I promise.”

“Promise?” Chanyeol cracked his eyes open and looked at Baekhyun out of the corner. He nodded.

“I promise.”

Chanyeol groaned and flopped onto his back, scrunching his face up in pain as he sat up against his headboard. Baekhyun perched lightly on the edge of the bed and placed the two tiny pills in Chanyeol’s large, fever-warm hand and then handed him the water bottle. The brunet downed half the bottle before he gave it back to his boyfriend and laid back down, running a hand through his hair and curling up again.

Baekhyun pressed a light kiss to his forehead and slipped out of the room to let him sleep. He meandered around the kitchen and living room straightening up and eventually settled in front of his laptop, researching Chanyeol’s symptoms and hoping it was just a common cold, noting the little remedies good for bringing the fever down and helping the burning throat, dry from excessive coughing.

Baekhyun followed the directions on a flu awareness website and got a cold, wet towel to put over Chanyeol’s head in hopes of pulling his fever down. He set out another dose of the medicine and got him a fresh glass of water and covered him with a new blanket all while his boyfriend slept through the afternoon.

Chanyeol woke up once more around eight in the evening, and Baekhyun couldn’t help when he let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey, ‘Yeol, how are you feeling?” Baekhyun perched on the edge of the bed and pulled the now warm cloth off, pressing his palm to Chanyeol’s forehead. He wasn’t any cooler.

Crap.

“Like death,” Chanyeol whispered, throat still dry and painful.

“Do you think you can eat something?” Baekhyun set the towel aside and helped Chanyeol sit up. “You need to take another dose of the medicine, too.”

“I won’t be able to stomach anything,” Chanyeol pulled his knees up to his chest when he was finally upright and rested his forehead on his knees, “I’m worried I’m going to throw up if I do.”

“Okay, well, take this.” Baekhyun pressed the pills in Chanyeol’s sweaty hand and gave him the water glass, hands hovering close in case he dropped anything. Chanyeol’s own hands were clammy and shaky, and the little effort it took to lift the glass to his lips looked like it pained him. “Need anything?”

“Another blanket?” Chanyeol handed the glass back and looked at Baekhyun, absolutely miserable. “I’m freezing.”

“Sure, of course.” Baekhyun set the glass down and walked over to the closet, fishing out another blanket and covering Chanyeol with it, leaving it folded in half so he got double the layers. “I’m going to put a couple crackers and some water on your nightstand, okay?” He ran a comforting hand through Chanyeol’s hair and his boyfriend let out a breath, sickly hot air ghosting over Baekhyun’s wrist. “Eat if you can.”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand before he could pull it away and pressed a light kiss to the palm before holding it against his cheek. “Can you just sit with me? I want to cuddle, but I don’t want to make you sick too, so can you just stay in here?”

“Let me grab my phone and everything, then I’ll stay as long as you want?”

Chanyeol whined when Baekhyun pulled his hand back to make a round of the apartment—locking the door, turning off the lights, grabbing his phone, getting the crackers and a new glass of water, the medicine, his laptop, and a couple napkins. Baekhyun set everything in its proper place around the room and shucked his jeans off, pulling on a pair of Chanyeol’s too-small sweatpants that were now unofficially his.

He climbed into bed on his side and settled under only two of the four blankets Chanyeol had piled on, his hips a couple inches from Chanyeol’s head. The brunet rolled around and Baekhyun popped open his laptop, settling his hand back in Chanyeol’s hair to help settle him in. Ten minutes after falling asleep, he shifted over and curled up in Baekhyun’s lap, his head pillowed on his thighs and his arm wrapped underneath his legs.

Baekhyun had to physically bite his lip to keep from cooing—Chanyeol was being so _small_ and _clingy_. It was downright adorable. He kept his hand running smoothly through his hair and scrolled through his political science reading on his laptop with the other, falling asleep somewhere between ten and ten-thirty with his head cocked uncomfortably to the side and Chanyeol wrapped tightly around his waist.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s alarm went off bright and early at seven-thirty the next morning and had the redhead scrambling to turn it off before it woke Chanyeol. Luckily (or perhaps unluckily), it seemed the sickness had really clouded Chanyeol’s senses and his boyfriend didn’t even stir at the painfully loud sound.

“’Yeol? Hey, Chanyeol.” His boyfriend didn’t stir, so Baekhyun sighed and maneuvered himself out of the octopus grip around his waist, somehow without waking Chanyeol up. He rearranged the blankets around his boyfriend, who let out a whine when he lost his warm pillow until Baekhyun slipped one of the other pillows in his grasp.

He let out a light laugh when Chanyeol hummed in his sleep and tucked the pillow under his chest, adopting the same position as when he’d been laying on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun took this opportunity to grab a shower now that he was free and changed in the bathroom, pulling on yesterday’s jeans and one of Chanyeol’s t-shirts along with his hoodie from the day before. Baekhyun scrunched his nose at his clothes from yesterday—it _definitely_ looked like he was doing the walk of shame, even though, for once, that _wasn’t_ the reason for his repeat in clothing.

When Baekhyun emerged from the steamy bathroom the first thing he heard were Chanyeol’s coughs—deep, throaty coughs that looked like they pained him, but Chanyeol didn’t open his eyes—either he didn’t have the energy or he wasn’t awake.

He tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper and walked over to the bed, feeling Chanyeol’s forehead. Was he hotter? He felt hotter.

Baekhyun’s hand on Chanyeol’s head hadn’t disturbed the slumbering giant in the slightest and that worried the redhead, considering Chanyeol should be up and hungry—he hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday, and with his physical activities and his physique, Chanyeol ate a _lot._

Baekhyun was no medical expert, but with how miserable Chanyeol had been last night and how unresponsive he was this morning he didn’t want to leave him alone, so he tried calling Sehun. And when he didn’t pick up, he tried Minseok, and Yifan, and even Jongdae.

Finally Yixing answered on the last ring, when Baekhyun was close to freaking out.

_“Baekhyun? Is everything alright?”_

“Yixing,” Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol sleeping on the bed and took a breath, “what classes do you have today?”

_“My first one is economics at 11:30, why?”_

“Listen, I really need your help. Chanyeol is—he’s really sick and feverish, and he’s coughing a lot. I have him on some medicine and he’s still sleeping, but I have neuropsych that I really can’t skip, and I need to run to the store and pick up some more cough medicine, _but_ I don’t want to leave him alone.” Baekhyun rushed out in a single breath. “Would you mind—”

“ _Text me his address_ ,” Yixing shuffled around in the background, “ _I’ll keep an eye on him until you get back.”_

“You’re the best, ‘Xing. Really.”

_“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

Baekhyun hung up the phone and popped out the last two pills from the packet, snapping a picture of the box and then taking them and a new glass of water to where Chanyeol was just starting to stir in bed.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Baekhyun set down the glass and bent into Chanyeol’s line of sight. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was run over by a train and backed over by a tractor,” Chanyeol whispered and ran one of his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a couple times and focused on Baekhyun’s worried expression, then on Baekhyun’s hoodie and jeans. “You’re dressed?”

“I have to go to class. I’m skipping the rest of the day, but I really, _really_ can’t skip neuropsych.”

“Don’t leave me alone,” Chanyeol whined. He rolled over and fisted a handful of Baekhyun’s hoodie and yanked him down on the bed. “Please don’t go.”

“’Yeol,” Baekhyun let out a breathy laugh and adjusted his position so he was hovering over his sick, pouty boyfriend. He ran one of his hands through Chanyeol’s bed hair, taming it. “It’s a forty-five-minute lecture. Then I’m going to see if Yifan or Minseok can drive me to the drugstore so I can get you some more medicine.”

“Don’t leave,” Chanyeol whined again, tightening his hold on Baekhyun.

“I called Yixing. He’s going to stay over while I’m in class and keep an eye on you.”

Chanyeol groaned and closed his eyes, adjusting his grip so he was holding Baekhyun flat against his chest. “I don’t want _Yixing_ , I want _you_.”

“I know, babe, I do. I’ll be back in an hour and a half, two tops, I promise.” Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s fever-warm neck, and then there was a knock at the door. “There he is.”

Chanyeol moodily rolled over and grumbled to himself, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulder. Baekhyun stood up and shook his head in amusement, making his way to the front door and opening it to reveal a smiling Yixing on the other side.

“You’re a life saver.”

“You changed your hair.” Yixing noticed immediately, taking in Baekhyun’s new vibrant red hair with his head cocked to the right.

“Yeah, I just—needed a change.” Baekhyun ruffled his still damp hair shyly.

“It looks good.” Yixing approved with a nod.

“Thanks. And thanks for coming over so fast. I know this was really last minute and I have no place asking you to—”

“It’s no problem, Baekhyun, really.” Yixing stepped over the threshold when Baekhyun stepped aside and ushered him in, glancing around the small studio as he toed out of his converse. “Where’s the patient?”

“Being bitchy in bed.” Baekhyun shut the door and walked into the kitchen, “he’s moody when he’s sick, as I’ve discovered. And clingy. Okay,” Baekhyun pulled on one of Chanyeol’s denim jackets for another layer and to cover the fact that he was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, “he has one more dose of the cold medicine, he needs to take it at 9:30. If he’s not awake by, like, 9:45 just wake him up and make him swallow the damn pills. He’ll live.”

“You got it, doc.” Yixing tossed his backpack on the couch.

“I should be back a little after ten unless something crazy happens.” Baekhyun pulled his shoes on and wandered into the bedroom again, waving Yixing along behind him. “He’ll probably sleep the whole time you’re here,” Baekhyun pushed a piece of damp, sweaty hair away from where it had fallen in Chanyeol’s face, who was sleeping again, “but if he wakes up try and see if he’ll eat anything. I put those crackers there last night, or there’s stuff in the pantry to make him a protein shake if that’s what he wants.”

“I’ll figure it out, Baekhyun. Get going before you’re late.” Yixing smiled softly at Baekhyun and watched as the redhead bent over to press a final kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead and then shoulder past Yixing to grab his backpack.

“I really owe you one,” Baekhyun said, slipping his phone in his pocket. “I’ll see you later. Text me if he wakes up or eats or does anything, okay?”

“Of course, Baek. I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

Baekhyun glanced once more through the glass barrier at Chanyeol’s sleeping form and nodded, thanking Yixing again before he was out the door.

Yixing made himself comfortable at the kitchen table, angled so he could see Chanyeol if he flicked his eyes up from his textbook he was using to copy notes from. Lucky for him, the male stirred around 9:15, so Yixing stood up and walked into the bedroom to give him the medicine Baekhyun had laid before he left.

“Chanyeol?” Yixing knocked quietly on the door and poked his head in. “It’s Yixing, can I come in?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol croaked, one arm thrown over his eyes to shield the light bleeding in from the cracks in the blinds.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like _shit._ ” Chanyeol pushed up to lay on his elbow and faced Yixing who picked up the pills and water from the nightstand and handed them over. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Yixing took the water back when Chanyeol was done and hummed. “Do you want anything to eat? Drink?”

“Not particularly, but I think Baek’s going to lose it if I don’t eat.” Chanyeol chuckled breathily but broke off into another coughing fit.

“How about you drink something? I can make you a shake if you want?” Yixing cocked his head and spoke patiently, waiting for Chanyeol to get his breath back.

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” Chanyeol furrowed his brows and leaned back against the headboard. “There’s powder in the pantry—”

“I got it.” Yixing cut him off gently. “Baekhyun told me where everything is. Just relax, okay?”

Chanyeol looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded anyway, watching as Yixing walked into the kitchen and pulled out the protein powder and a large glass, filling it up with milk and powder and mixing it with a spoon as he skillfully walked back to where Chanyeol was propped up in bed.

“Thanks for being here. You really don’t have to be, though,” Chanyeol took the shake and held the cold glass in his hot hands, cooling them down. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Baekhyun’s really worried about you.” Yixing told him, “he really hated having to leave for class. If anything, this is for _his_ piece of mind.”

“He worries too much.” Chanyeol took a drink and hummed appreciatively, leaning his head back on the wall. “About everything.”

“I’ll say.” Chanyeol gestured for Yixing to sit down on the side of the bed and the male took the opportunity, crossing his legs in front of him while Chanyeol shifted over a bit to give him more room. “It sounds like he has a lot going on.”

“He does.” Chanyeol looked down at his glass and circled his thumb around the rim. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hm? Sure.” Yixing leaned back on his hands and gave Chanyeol his full attention.

“So, Baek mentioned something about…about subbing? Like, we had that whole conversation, and I just—I mean, I’ve never been in a relationship like that before and I don’t know what to do if he drops.” Chanyeol bit his lip nervously and couldn’t meet Yixing’s eyes. “He dropped once and I just remember I was so _scared_ , I’d never seen him so upset before. I want to make sure I can take care of him, you know, if it happens again.”

“Oh, Baekhyun’s always been pretty easy. Just a warm blanket and a water, and just sit and hold him. Sometimes he’ll want to talk, sometimes not. It all depends on his mood and his day and how tired he is. He won’t go under too often as far as I remember.” Yixing hummed. “It took a lot to get him in a space, he must really trust you if he’s spaced before.”

“I guess, yeah.” Chanyeol smiled a bit and cleared his throat after coughing a couple times. “He’s always a cuddler, though.”

“Oh, you noticed that, too?” The other male laughed brightly. “He always pretended he didn’t cling on to me with everything he had when he slept.”

“It was one of the first things I remember about the first time we hooked up. He denied it adamantly. I think we both knew he was lying.”

“Just because he’s not a submissive doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a few of the tendencies—I guess everyone has them to an extent. He’s just very _clingy_. He latches onto a person, and it’s like, you’re _his_ person now and that’s it.” Yixing leaned forward and suddenly looked more menacing to Chanyeol than anyone else ever had before. “I don’t care how sick you are—you take care of him, you hear me? If I find out that you did something to him I _will_ kill you, got it? I may not love him that way, but he’s like a brother to me.”

Chanyeol squeaked out a meek “yes, sir” and Yixing relaxed back against the bed again.

“Oh, shit.” Yixing sat up suddenly, “I never texted Baek—”

Just then the doorknob jiggled, and a short redhead was entering the apartment. He pulled his key out of the lock and dropped it in the front pocket of his backpack, a plastic grocery bag looped around his wrist.

“’Yeol!” Baekhyun smiled and dropped the bags by the door, toeing out of his shoes as he made his way to the bedroom. “This is the most awake I’ve seen you.” He cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks and looked him over. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Chanyeol offered him a small smile.

“Well, you’re drinking something. That’s good.” Baekhyun leaned down to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead—his fever had gone down. He turned to Yixing. “Thanks again for coming over, ‘Xing, really.”

“Anytime.” Yixing stood up off the bed and glared at Chanyeol, covering it with a smile. “It was nice meeting you, Chanyeol. Feel better.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun gave him a weird look at his meek little “thanks” but Chanyeol was too freaked out to care—Yixing was _scary_.

Baekhyun walked Yixing out and then returned to the bedroom, sitting down where Yixing had been a few minutes ago.

“Are you guys okay? Yixing seemed…ominous.” Baekhyun cocked his head and studied Chanyeol’s expression.

“We’re fine. He just gave me the ‘if you hurt him you’re dead’ talk.” Chanyeol shrugged and drank more of his protein shake. “He’s small but I don’t want to fuck with that threat.”

Baekhyun laughed. “You shouldn’t. Just don’t hurt me and we’ll be fine.” He jostled Chanyeol’s knee with his playfully.

“I’m not planning on it—” The lift to his voice would have been funny had Chanyeol not burst into deep coughs in the middle of his sentence. Baekhyun placed a comforting hand on his thigh while he got it out, then checked the temperature on his forehead with a hum.

“You’re still warm,” he muttered, furrowing his brows worriedly.

Chanyeol hummed and tilted his head back a bit. “I can’t remember the last time I was this sick. It sucks.”

“I know,” Baekhyun sympathized and dragged his cool fingertips down Chanyeol’s flushed face. His hair was matted and sweaty from sleep, and despite the four blanket layers _and_ his thick hoodie Chanyeol was still shivering. “I wish there was something else I could do to help you.” He frowned.

“You being here is helping a bit. It’s easier—” Chanyeol yawned, “I don’t have to worry about my medicine. I don’t have the mental capacity for that.”

Baekhyun smiled softly. “Yixing said you just took another dose, right?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“Okay, well that should be kicking in soon. Do you maybe want to get up and take a shower? Or move and sit in the living room?” Baekhyun kept his hand on Chanyeol’s cheek and his thumb rubbed in soothing circles.

“A shower,” Chanyeol mused, “may be hard but it sounds heavenly.”

“How about a bath?” Baekhyun asked. “You have a tub, and then you won’t have to stand.”

“Will you help me?” Chanyeol pouted, and the sight of it actually shocked Baekhyun for a moment. He smiled endearingly and nodded. “Come on, then.”

It was a bit of a struggle, but Baekhyun was able to manhandle Chanyeol out of bed and lead him into the bathroom where he sat him on the closed toilet lid while he ran the water and put the stopper in the bottom. Chanyeol tiredly allowed himself to be babied as Baekhyun helped him undress and then sit down in the tub when the water was warm enough.

After instructing him to call if he needed anything, Baekhyun took the sweaty clothes from the bathroom and tossed them in the hamper and prepared a new set. He was in the kitchen stirring a pot of ramen when Chanyeol emerged, freshly dressed, and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, leaning tiredly against his back.

“Feeling any better?”

“A bit.” Chanyeol rubbed his cheek on the back of Baekhyun’s head.

“What do you want to do now?” Baekhyun turned around in his boyfriend’s hold and cupped his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs along the bones while Chanyeol thought for a minute. “I’m making you something to eat, just eat as much as you can.”

Chanyeol nodded and lowered his head so it was resting in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “Can I go back to bed?” He murmured. Baekhyun could feel his eyelashes fluttering against the base of his neck.

“If you want to.” Baekhyun turned his head and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s bath-damp hair. He led his exhausted boyfriend back to bed and got him resettled back against the headboard, and he set up Netflix and picked a movie while Baekhyun finished getting lunch ready along with Chanyeol’s next dose of medicine.

“You’re not allowed to leave again.” Chanyeol cuddled right up to Baekhyun when his boyfriend finally slipped into bed next to him, both bowls of noodles sitting on the nightstand while he got settled. Baekhyun let out a laugh.

“I’m not planning on it.” He promised, lifting his arm so Chanyeol could lay against his chest. He looked so small and _soft_.

Baekhyun felt his heartbreaking each time Chanyeol coughed, his whole body shaking with the effort, and then he would lay back against Baekhyun again and whimper at the pain in his chest and throat from the harsh expel of air. Baekhyun kept his hand running through Chanyeol’s hair comfortingly, pressing his lips lightly to his head after he resettled on Baekhyun’s shoulder in a miserable little ball.

The pair stayed in bed the rest of the day and, luckily it was a Friday, so Baekhyun didn’t have to worry about skipping classes again and he could just spend the night sleeping and worrying about his baby of a boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

In his half-asleep daze, Baekhyun scrambled for his phone when it went off, loudly, at around 2 am. He swiped it open without even glancing at the caller id and whispered a sharp “what?” assuming it was one of his friends.

“ _Baaaeeeeeek!”_ Junmyeon slurred on the other end of the line. _“Baekhyun, wow, it’s been, like, at least three minutes since I’ve heard your voice.”_

“Junmyeon?” Baekhyun whispered, shifting to sit up a bit. Chanyeol whined in his sleep and adjusted his hold, his head flat on Baekhyun’s chest and his arms wrapped around his waist tightly. “Where are you?”

 _“Why don’t I see you anymore?”_ Junmyeon’s breathing was heavy—a sign Baekhyun knew well as one which meant he’d been drinking. Heavily.

“Why don’t you ask Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun snapped. He looked down worriedly when Chanyeol moved his head, worried he’d woken him up. He let a breath out when Chanyeol simply settled back in and let out a sigh.

“ _He doesn’t tell us anything. Just that you were being mean.”_

Baekhyun scoffed. _He_ was being mean? The one who’d been physically violated was the bad guy? Kyungsoo was _rich_. “That’s what he’s been telling you?”

 _“Why is he mad at you?”_ Junmyeon whined over the phone. _“I don’t want you to fight. You’re my be-e-est frie-e-end.”_

“Junmyeon, who are you with right now?”

 _“I don’t know.”_ Junmyeon let out a long hum. Baekhyun could practically see him spinning in circles to try and find someone he knew. _“Oh! There’s Yungho from geometry. Hi Yungho!”_

“Junmyeon, _no_.” Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol who was still curled around his body and sighed. “Junmyeon, I’m going to come get you.”

Junmyeon gasped. _“You’re coming to get me? Now? Oh, yay! Oh, boy, I can’t wait to see you! This is super-duper exciting—”_

“Yes, Junmyeon, it is.” Baekhyun nodded. He carefully extracted himself from Chanyeol’s feverish octopus grip and replaced his body with a pillow that Chanyeol greedily grabbed and buried under his chest. “Hey, can you do something for me?”

_“Anything, Baekhyun, anything! Do you need me to take my shirt—”_

“Junmyeon, do _not_ take your shirt off,” Baekhyun whispered harshly as he shoved his feet into his shoes.

_“But—”_

“No. I need you to look at your phone and go to your messages, okay? Open your messages for me.” Baekhyun balanced the phone between his shoulder and his ear while he pulled one of Chanyeol’s thick fleece jackets on. He heard Junmyeon scrambling on the other side. “And once you’re there, find my name.”

_“Found it. Now what? Do you want me to text you? I can send you a picture of me, in case you forgot what I look like. There’s a really nice one with a headband on. I think I look good in headbands. It’s rainbow and sparkly and—”_

“No, send me a picture when we’re done, okay? Did you click my name?”

 _“Mhm_.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and studied Chanyeol’s sleeping form for a minute. _He won’t mind, right?_ “Now I need you to click the blue circle in the top right corner. See it?”

 _“That’s a lot of words.”_ Junmyeon sounded very confused.

“I know. Just click on the top white bar underneath my name. It’s the second one from the top of the screen. Can you read what it says?”

_“Send my current location?”_

“Perfect.” Baekhyun pocketed his wallet and Chanyeol’s car keys. “Click that button for me.”

 _“I did it!”_ Junmyeon giggled excitedly on the other side of the line. _“Baekhyun I did it!”_

“I’m so proud of you, ‘Myeon.” Baekhyun pulled his phone away from his ear when it went off, seeing the notification that Junmyeon had shared his location. “Now, I want you to keep your phone in your pocket, yeah? Don’t talk to anyone, I’ll be there soon.”

_“Are you sure you don’t want a picture of me? Just in case?”_

“Sure, ‘Myeon.” Baekhyun shut the apartment door and locked it. “Why don’t you find your favorite one of you in your headband? I’d love to see it.”

 

* * *

 

It had been a while since Baekhyun had been to a party. Like Siwon had said—he only went to get laid. He got that with Chanyeol, and his (now) boyfriend also had plenty of beers in his apartment, so he and Baekhyun hadn’t seen the need to go out and drink and dance with a bunch of other horny college kids when they could do it in the comfort of Chanyeol’s apartment. They could get right into the _fun_ stuff a lot faster, too.

Right when he entered the frat house Baekhyun crinkled his nose. Despite the late (early?) hour the party was still in full swing, and he wasn’t even three feet in the door when someone ran into him and spilled beer all over his jacket and jeans.

“Whoa, sorry—oh, hello there.” The guy smirked as well as he could with how wasted he was and tried flirting. “I have a feeling I was _meant_ to run into you, dear.”

“You were meant to run into a wall. Here, let me help.” Baekhyun kicked the guy’s leg and pushed him forward, sending him sprawling into the wall and pushed further into the house. He ignored every call of his name and every advance, his eyes peeled for Junmyeon.

He finally found him, shirtless, standing on top of the bar.

“ _Kim Junmyeon!”_ Baekhyun yelled once he got to the counter. “Get the _fuck_ down!”

Junmyeon looked around, confused, and it took some more calls of “look down, Junmyeon,” and “to the right, Junmyeon,” for his friend to see him.

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon threw both of his hands out on either side of him. “You don’t look like Baekhyun.” He cocked his head to the side and looked confused for a moment.

“I know, I dyed my hair. What do you think?”

“I think it was _about time_ you did something that wasn’t blond.” Junmyeon giggled. “You’re here!”

“Yes, I am.” Baekhyun glared at a couple people laughing at Junmyeon and flipped them off. “Why don’t you come down and say hi?”

“You should come join me up here! There’s more room to breathe.” Junmyeon squatted down on the bar and whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, “there’s a _lot_ of people here.”

“There are.” Baekhyun tried not to gag at the strong scent of alcohol drifting through his nose at his and Junmyeon’s close proximity. Why had he ever _liked_ that scent? “Why don’t we get out of here, hm? There’s a lot of room to breathe outside, too.”

“Really?” Junmyeon hopped off the bar and smiled at Baekhyun. “Okay.”

“But first, we need to find your shirt. Do you know where it is?” Baekhyun held Junmyeon’s wavering form up by a hand on his shoulder, wondering how on earth he hadn’t tumbled off the bar a few minutes ago.

“No.” Junmyeon furrowed his brows. “Was I wearing a shirt?”

“Oh dear _lord_.” Baekhyun groaned and looked around, hoping to find someone he could flirt a shirt out of.

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun whirled around to find himself face-to-face with Kyungsoo.

He cleared his throat. “Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiled softly. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I have to be _invited?”_ Baekhyun’s voice was icy, and Kyungsoo’s gaze hardened into a glare.

“I’ll take care of him.” Kyungsoo reached a hand out and took a firm hold of Junmyeon’s upper arm, tugging him close.

“You think I’m going to trust you with him? _Sure_.” Baekhyun scoffed, crossing his arms. “Because you took _such_ good care of him when he was wavering on top of the drink bar shirtless.”

“I was looking _for_ his shirt.” Kyungsoo held up the scrunched up material in his left hand, his right still firmly around Junmyeon’s arm, who whined and wiggled. “What do you want?” Kyungsoo snapped.

“Leave him alone.” Baekhyun yanked the shirt out of Kyungsoo’s hand and threw it over his shoulder. “He’s fucking _hammered_ , for Christ’s sake. Let me take him home.”

“I’ve got him.”

“ _Kyungsoo_.” Baekhyun’s voice dropped. “He’s still _my_ friend, you know. He shouldn’t be here. I’m taking him home.”

“You don’t have a car. How are you… _oh_.” Kyungsoo cocked his head, eyes accusing as they stared _through_ him. “I see. You’re driving _his_ car.”

“His name’s _Chanyeol_ , in case you forgot.” Baekhyun hissed. He turned and held his arms out invitingly. “Come here, ‘Myeon. Do you want to go home?”

Junmyeon nodded and shook out of Kyungsoo’s hold, and he and Baekhyun ignored the low growl in the back of his throat as Junmyeon stood there and let Baekhyun help him back into his shirt.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, fingering the hem. “I forgot I had a shirt.”

Baekhyun smiled softly. “It’s what I’m here for. Come on, let’s get you home and in bed.”

“Bed?” Junmyeon looked excitedly up at Baekhyun, who nodded.

“Bed. This way.” Baekhyun put an arm around Junmyeon’s back and led him out the door and towards Chanyeol’s car. It was a nightmare trying to get him to walk the couple blocks, what with Junmyeon looking at the ground, asking “bed?” and trying to lay down every five steps.

“Why are you such a fucking _wreck_ tonight?” Baekhyun grunted as he leaned over to buckle Junmyeon in, finally having made it to the car. “You _never_ drink.”

“Kyungsoo is mean,” Junmyeon whined instead, crossing his arms across his chest like an angry toddler.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun hopped in the driver’s seat and started the car. “How so?”

“He’s so _mad_ all the time. ‘Junmyeon no.’ ‘Junmyeon don’t do that.’ ‘No, Junmyeon, don’t text Baekhyun.’ He keeps saying _no_.”

“Why doesn’t he want you texting me?” Baekhyun turned off the road that held all the frat houses and onto the main road running in front of the university.

“He said you betrayed him. That you’re fraternity-ing—franchising—uh…”

“Fraternizing?”

“Yeah! You’re doing _that_ with the enemy.” Junmyeon sighed tiredly and leaned his head back against the headrest. “Why are there enemies? Are we at war?”

“It sure seems like we are, doesn’t it.” Baekhyun let out a bitter laugh. “Do you know why?”

“No. But I don’t like it.” Junmyeon looked over at Baekhyun. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Baekhyun reached over and took Junmyeon’s hand.

Junmyeon didn’t say anything (not counting his embezzled rendition of the Alphabet Song _and_ the Itsy-Bitsy Spider) until they were up in his apartment, Junmyeon had been changed, and Baekhyun was tucking him in bed, a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the nightstand. Junmyeon’s roommate, Zitao, promised to make him something to eat in the morning.

“You’re my best friend.” Junmyeon pressed an obnoxious kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek. “Please let me be your’s, too.”

“You are, ‘Myeon,” Baekhyun promised, brushing his hair back off his head. “I promise. We’ll talk soon, okay? You, me, and Jongdae.”

Junmyeon simply hummed, too far asleep to really process what Baekhyun was saying.

 

* * *

 

It took the whole weekend, but by Monday night Chanyeol was up and moving around the apartment like his old self. Baekhyun was beyond relieved.

“You were delirious,” Baekhyun said with a laugh over dinner.

“I don’t even fucking _remember_ the past two days.” Chanyeol groaned. “Did I say anything weird?”

Baekhyun hummed and tapped the back of his chopsticks against his cheek as he pretended to think. “Well, apparently you think I’m beautiful.”

“Oh, that’s not weird.”

“And then you asked me where my crown was and how fast it took my fairy wings to grow in.”

“Please shut up now.” Chanyeol ducked his head and put another bite of noodles in his mouth to avoid responding.

“And you’re really clingy. You actually looked like you were going to cry when I had to leave and I left Yixing here.”

“Okay, him I _do_ remember. I still don’t want to fuck with him.” Chanyeol crinkled his nose at the memory of Yixing’s scarily bright smile.

“He kind of has that effect on everyone.” Baekhyun laughed and then looked down, stabbing his chopsticks aimlessly into his takeout box.

“Hey.” Chanyeol kicked Baekhyun under the table. “Are you okay? You’re quiet.”

“Fine. Just a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“You act like I forgot how you acted Thursday.” Baekhyun froze momentarily and then cleared his throat. “Busted.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun shook his head.

“ _Baek_.” Chanyeol looped his foot around Baekhyun’s ankle and dragged his attention back from the takeout box to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to worry you.” Baekhyun shook his head again. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously _not_ nothing,” Chanyeol argued back. “Baek, please.”

“No, Chanyeol.”

“Baby.” Chanyeol shifted his chair over so his shoulder was brushing Baekhyun’s arm. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Can we go for a drive?” Baekhyun asked instead of answering. “That cliff we went to before semester break. We haven’t been back yet—can we go?”

“Now?” Chanyeol watched in a stunned silence as Baekhyun pushed back from the table and walked over to the door to put his shoes on. “Okay, yes, now.”

Chanyeol stood up and grabbed his shoes, jacket, and car keys, and then he and Baekhyun walked out of the apartment and down to his car. Baekhyun stayed quiet the whole drive over, sighing in a relieved sort of way when Chanyeol finally drove into the clearing.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked again when they were both settled on a blanket against the back tire, much like how they were the first night they’d come.

“I’ve spoken with both Jongdae and Junmyeon in the past week,” Baekhyun said shakily. He swallowed and took a breath. “They both miss me, but apparently Kyungsoo’s holding himself over them and he’s not letting them talk to me.”

“What kind of psycho-dictator bullshit is that?” Chanyeol asked, pissed _for_ Baekhyun.

“I know, right?” Baekhyun sighed and leaned into his boyfriend, who draped his arm over his shoulders. “I just—I’m so _confused_. They still don’t like the fact that I’m dating _you_ , and they’re mad that I lied to them and, like, whatever. But they won’t stand the fuck up to Kyungsoo even though they both _know_ he’s being a total dick. It’s like—they’re choosing _him._ Why does that hurt so much?”

Chanyeol shook his head and held Baekhyun closer.

“I mean, I know that I’m not the greatest person ever, and I’m bitchy, and rude, and _yes_ I hid you from them, but this is exactly _why_. I’m smart enough to make my own decisions, you know? You’re not a mistake, but they’re all acting like you’re going to kill me in my sleep, or something. They should trust me, right? Like, _I’m_ the one who brought our group together, not _Kyungsoo_. You know Kyungsoo used to think Jongdae was annoying? _I’m_ the one who got him into our little group-thing. And he’s sticking with _Kyungsoo._ Shouldn’t I get some credit? Shouldn’t I be allowed to explain?”

“They’re not mature enough to get it,” Chanyeol said softly. “They just don’t know what it’s like to do things for yourself. In the real world, this shit doesn’t matter.”

“Exactly. I _wish_ it didn’t matter.” Baekhyun took another shaky breath and rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I just—” He took a breath when his voice cracked and tried again. “I miss my friends.”

“I know, baby. But you know what?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun turned his head up to look at Chanyeol.

“You don’t deserve them.” Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s chin and looked into his eyes, searching, watching, and finding something that made him smile. “You deserve people who love you, and trust you, and appreciate you the way you should be.”

“People like you?” Baekhyun asked with a small lilt in his lips.

Chanyeol smiled. “People like me.” He kissed Baekhyun. “And Minseok.” He kissed him again. “And Sehun and Yifan and my mom and my dad and Yoora and—”

“’Yeol.”

“My point is,” Chanyeol smiled down at Baekhyun like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, “you have a lot of people who _do_ love you. Let yourself look past the bastards who think they’re too good for you, even though they’re not. Let us love you twice as much to make up for it.” Chanyeol kissed him once more. “Let _me_ love you. Let my love be enough, baby, because there’s so fucking much of it in my heart for you.”

Baekhyun blinked a couple times to clear out the tears from his eyes. “God, ‘Yeol, I love you so much.” Baekhyun placed his hands on either side of Chanyeol’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “ _So_ much.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh and tucked Baekhyun’s head under his chin, pulling his boyfriend into his lap. “Let me be enough, Baek.” He whispered, tilting his head down so he was whispering into Baekhyun’s hair, his nose nuzzling the strands. “Please.”

Baekhyun buried his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. “You are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **please don't kill me for the horrible chapter TTTT i tried istg**
> 
> did you like it?? or not?? is chanyeol not the cutest when he's sick?? this is like the biggest hc for me that big bad buff chanyeol is an actual baby when he's feeling even slightly under the weather i am uwu for him my SON
> 
> also i hope you guys like the scene with yixing and jongdae!! i wanted to kind of split off from just baek and yeol (like i did with kyungsoo in the christmas chapter) and give more insight on how others are handling this whole battle thing whatever it is
> 
> one more thing i have a twitter now!! come follow me if you want to talk or see my dumb writing process (i'll never post spoilers but you'll notice connections with my freak-outs as i'm writing once i post the finished product ;) [daisy_dreamuses](https://twitter.com/daisy_dreamuses)


	7. This Time was Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so remember when i said this fic was gonna be like 5-6 chapters lmao in my draft it's getting to like 10 oml send help pls
> 
> also enjoy?
> 
> these boys are soft and i am uwu

**From: Jongdae:** _Can we talk?_

Baekhyun bit his lip and flicked his phone off, laying it face down on the table and drumming the back of his pen against his textbook as he tried (and failed) to re-focus on his chapter. His eyes kept flipping anxiously to his upside-down phone, and it was only the steaming cup of coffee set directly within his eyesight that brought him back.

“Everything okay?” Chanyeol sat down in the seat across from him and took a sip of his own drink, studying Baekhyun’s expression carefully.

“Fine.” Baekhyun picked up his coffee and took a drink, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes. Chanyeol looked like he was going to argue but Baekhyun nudged his foot with his own under the table. “I’m just stressed, that’s all.” He glanced down at the open book in front of him, hoping he was convincing enough.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, disbelieving, as he pulled out his own textbook and laptop. “Stressed _about…”_

“Jongdae texted me.” Baekhyun relented, unable to meet Chanyeol’s challenging gaze. “He wants to talk.” He absentmindedly doodled in the margins of the notebook paper.

“Oh, well,” Chanyeol signed into his laptop and navigated to the proper file. “Do you want to talk to him?”

“I think so.” Baekhyun nodded to himself. His pen stopped swirling and instead stabbed into the notebook, creating a deep indention. “I’d like to clear things up.”

The brunet smiled and tapped Baekhyun’s foot, hooking his ankle around it and locking their legs together beneath the table. “I think you’ll be happy if you do.”

Baekhyun shot a grateful look up at Chanyeol and then picked up his phone while Chanyeol started typing his paper on his laptop.

 **To: Jongdae:** _Yes._

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun _hated_ bugs. All his close friends knew it. All his family (well, the ones who cared) knew it. It hadn’t come up with Chanyeol yet, and it hadn’t been a problem thus far.

Until the _biggest_ cricket Baekhyun had seen in his life buzzed past his head in Chanyeol’s kitchen while he was making a pot of coffee.

He _screamed_.

“Fuck no, _fuck_ no.” Baekhyun hopped up on the counter and watched the cricket meander casually through the kitchen as though it hadn’t just given Baekhyun an honest to god heart attack.

“Baek?” Chanyeol stood in the doorway of his bedroom with one hand on the frame looking into the small kitchen at his boyfriend crouched up on the counter. “What’s wrong?”

“Cricket,” Baekhyun whispered shakily. “Bug.”

Chanyeol chuckled and took a couple steps forward. “You don’t like bugs?”

“Why would anyone _like_ bugs?” Baekhyun shied further back as the cricket turned towards him, whimpering “no, not any _closer_ , fuck off.”

“I’ll get it.” Chanyeol passed through the living room, his eyes on the ground. “Where is it?”

Baekhyun pointed a trembling finger at the large cricket on the tile of the kitchen, and as soon as Chanyeol saw it he paled.

“Holy _fuck_.” He sat down on the kitchen table and drew his knees up to his chest. The table groaned under the heavy weight of the basketball player but Chanyeol obviously had other priorities. “That thing is _huge_.”

“I thought you were going to get it!” Baekhyun whisper-yelled from his spot on the counter.

“Yeah, but I think that thing could _eat me_.”

“Park Chanyeol, you are six-foot-three, you can kill a cricket.”

“ _You_ kill it.” Chanyeol shot back. “You’re taller than it, too.”

“No!” Baekhyun looked absolutely scandalized. “ _Fuck_ no. If you think I’m getting anywhere near that thing—”

“And you expect me to instead?”

“Yes!”

“Well too bad!” Chanyeol crossed his legs up on the table and leaned over, keeping his eyes on the cricket still wandering around the floor.

Baekhyun shrieked and slid over on the counter when the cricket got awfully close to his set of cabinets, and Chanyeol gulped nervously. “I’ll start planning your funeral. What are your favorite flowers?”

“What do we do?” Baekhyun ignored him with one hand on his chest while the other one gripped the edge of the counter. “We can’t just give it free reign of the kitchen.”

“We have to establish dominance.” Chanyeol agreed.

“ _You_ are the most dominant person I know!” Baekhyun snapped, glaring at Chanyeol. “And _I_ would know. Just—I don’t know, step on it or something— _Chanyeol!”_ Baekhyun flattened himself against the cabinet behind him when the bug started flying again, luckily heading towards the bathroom and in the opposite direction of the males.

Baekhyun carefully slid off his perch on the counter and followed the cricket to the bathroom, and when it landed on the counter in there he yanked the door shut, effectively trapping the horrid bug inside.

“Okay, okay, good thinking.” Chanyeol climbed off the table and Baekhyun met him in the living room. “But, like, now what?”

“Crickets live for, like, three months.”

“I can’t go three months without using my bathroom, Baek, I can’t.” Chanyeol looked longingly at his closed bathroom door and sighed.

“Who do we know that’s good with bugs?” Baekhyun asked, pulling out his phone.

“Minseok.” Chanyeol’s answer was instant. “Minseok is _great_ , he has no fear.”

“I thought _you_ had no fear.” Baekhyun scoffed as he typed out a panicked yet (hopefully) calm message to Minseok.

“Okay, so I have, like, _one_ fear.”

 

* * *

 

Minseok came over half an hour later with Sehun in tow, who hid in the bedroom with Chanyeol and Baekhyun while the bug-whisperer went in the bathroom. Two minutes later the toilet flushed and Minseok came out with a bright smile.

“All done.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol nearly fell over themselves thanking him. Sehun praised the gods for giving him a boyfriend who could kill bugs. Minseok rolled his eyes and demanded a cookie from the campus’ best dining hall in exchange for his service.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was a nervous wreck the two days leading up to his meeting with Jongdae and Junmyeon. It seemed that the cricket had set off something in him, for after the anxiousness of that whole event Baekhyun never really calmed back down.

Chanyeol offered (read: demanded) to walk Baekhyun from lunch to the central spot in the library where he’d agreed to meet up with Jongdae and Junmyeon. He held Baekhyun’s hand and squeezed it rhythmically in an attempt to calm him down.

“Baby,” Chanyeol tugged him to a stop outside the glass doors leading into the common area of the library and wrapped an arm around his neck, drawing him close. “It’s going to be fine, alright? It’s just a talk—they can’t hurt you. I won’t let them.”

Baekhyun puffed out a laugh. “You’re not sitting with us, you know.”

“I’m going to sit on the other side of the room and look intimidating.”

This time Baekhyun snorted. “Okay, ‘Yeol. Whatever you say.”

“Just ‘Yeol? Not babe?” Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun and raised an eyebrow at his innocent expression. “Yeah, I wasn’t _that_ delusional. I heard that.”

“Wow, you know what?” Baekhyun lifted his left wrist and squinted at it. “Look at the time!” He wasn’t wearing a watch. “I need to run and meet my old best friends who hate me for dating you! I’ll see you later.”

Chanyeol laughed and manhandled Baekhyun into a quick kiss, happy his boyfriend was now feeling a bit better as he went into this evidentially terrifying conversation made obvious by the way Baekhyun froze when they entered the library, his eyes locked on Jongdae and Junmyeon sitting together at a table with three cups of coffee in front of them.

“Hey,” Chanyeol squeezed his hand again, “you can do this.”

Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol pecked his head again, and then they split off. Chanyeol hopped in the queue to get a drink for himself while Baekhyun walked over to his friends. Chanyeol watched to make sure he wouldn’t make a run for it, turning his head only after his boyfriend took a seat.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and offered the two a small smile as he sat down, Jongdae to his right and Junmyeon to his left.

“Hey, Baek.” Junmyeon smiled and dipped his head in greeting. Jongdae slid the third coffee cup towards him.

“I just figured—you know, your favorite.” Jongdae stuttered awkwardly, then he sighed. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Baekhyun wrapped a hand around the warm cup and took a sip. “Thanks for this, by the way.”

“Of course.” Junmyeon shifted in his seat and watched Baekhyun get sort of comfortable, both of his hands on his cup and his elbows on the edge of the table. “How are you?”

“Uh—good. Yeah, good.” Baekhyun swallowed and nodded a couple times. “You?”

“Good! Good, yeah, I’m good.” Jongdae jumped and glared at Junmyeon across the table who jutted his head towards Baekhyun. Jongdae sighed.

“Listen, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun shifted to look at Jongdae. “I’m sorry. I was shocked, and I think I may have accused you of things without listening to you, and that was—it wasn’t fair.” His old friend raised his eyes and Baekhyun was surprised to see tears in the corners—he wasn’t used to Jongdae showing so much emotion. He’d always been so happy-go-lucky. He’d never _cried_ before. “I was just upset, and angry, and I projected that on to you when you really didn’t deserve it and I’m so, _so_ sorry and—”

“Hey.” Baekhyun reached over and grabbed Jongdae’s hand. “It’s—well, it’s not totally okay, but I get it. You were mad, and then I got mad, and we didn’t really get to talk. We just needed to get that anger out.” He cocked his head and smiled. “But it’s gone now, right? Can we just, you know, _talk?”_

“Yes, please.” Jongdae took a shaky breath and nodded. Junmyeon smiled like a proud parent, happy to see them getting along.

Baekhyun turned his attention over to Junmyeon. “How bad was your hangover?”

“Horrible,” Junmyeon said with a smile. “Absolute hell.”

“Well, you deserved it for getting drunk off your ass.” Baekhyun shot back with a laugh. He sobered, figuring it was as good a time as ever to switch topics. “Why _were_ you so drunk, anyway?”

Junmyeon sighed. “Kyungsoo’s just—none of us realized how much you kept him in line until you left.”

“Kept him in—what?”

“Kyungsoo’s a dick.” Jongdae picked up. “He’s lost it. Like, everything pisses him off now. If he knew we were here—anyway. The point is that, somehow, you were the only one keeping him from exploding.”

“He’s like some little ball of stress. All he does is shit talk Minseok and you, and if one of us tried bringing you up he fixes us with this _look_ that’s, like, ‘I’m going to throw you headfirst off the science building’ kind of look.” Junmyeon summed up.

“That sucks.” Baekhyun acknowledged. “Why are you telling me?”

Junmyeon and Jongdae exchanged a look. “Because…” Jongdae started, but he shied off under Baekhyun’s look. He didn’t want to lose the fragile friendship they were barely starting to rebuild.

“Because we want to you talk to Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon took over. “Just, like, come back, you know? You guys just need to talk—”

“No.” Baekhyun shook his head and finally let go of Jongdae’s hand. His friend deflated at the loss of contact. “No way.”

“Baek, _please,”_ Junmyeon begged. “Kyungsoo’s tired of fighting. We’re tired of you guys fighting. Just—just _talk_ to him.”

“I don’t—” Baekhyun took a breath. “I don’t think that I want to go back to being friends with him.”

“Come on, Baekhyun.” The redhead twisted to look at Jongdae, who looked almost scared to talk. “You guys are, like, best friends.”

“Are best friends supposed to _slap_ each other? Because of a boy? We’re not sorority girls, it’s not like both Kyungsoo and I had crushes on Chanyeol and I took him or some shit. I _hated_ him. Kyungsoo hated him. And now I don’t hate him anymore. In fact,” Baekhyun let out a short laugh, “I really, _really_ love him.”

“But—how?” Junmyeon asked, drumming his fingers on the table. “You _hated_ him.”

“I know.” Baekhyun let out a sigh. “I don’t know. Sure, we started out just fucking, but, I mean, we spent a lot of time together and things just… _happened_.” He shrugged. “Spending time with him is nice, you know? Kyungsoo is exhausting—admit it.” He pointed threateningly at Jongdae when he opened his mouth to fight back. “He’s just so _uptight_ about everything, and that’s not me.”

“And Chanyeol _is_ you?”

“Chanyeol is…Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s eyes landed across the room, watching his boyfriend bent forward over his textbook for a moment, one hand on the book tracing whatever he was reading while the other was scribbling on his notebook. “He’s not perfect. He makes everything so easy. He never had any expectations for me and he never forced me into anything. He’s…” Baekhyun droned off with a soft smile, still watching Chanyeol. Jongdae followed his eyes and Junmyeon watched his face.

“You _do_ love him, don’t you?”

“So much.” Baekhyun’s answer was instantaneous. “ _So_ much.”

“I’m—” Junmyeon reached over and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand. “I’m glad you’re so happy, Baek. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

“Chanyeol makes me happy.” Baekhyun returned his attention to the table. “He really does.”

“Do you think…” Jongdae side-eyed Baekhyun nervously. “Can we meet him? Like, _officially?”_

“Do you really want to?” Baekhyun asked, surprised. Jongdae and Junmyeon both nodded, and Baekhyun let out a breath. “Okay. Now?” They nodded again and Baekhyun stood up.

Chanyeol jumped when he felt a feather-light touch on his shoulder, turning his head and furrowing his brows when he saw his boyfriend.

“Baby? I figured you’d take longer.”

“We’re not done yet.” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand off his shoulder and kissed it before pulling him around so he stood slightly in front of him.

“Oh?”

“They, uh, want to meet you.” Baekhyun fiddled with Chanyeol’s fingers for a moment. “If you want to? You don’t have to, of course, but I figured I’d ask because what’s the trouble with just asking and—”

“Hey, _breathe_.” Chanyeol reminded him with a chuckle. “I’d love to meet them. Now, I assume?”

“If you want to.” Baekhyun nodded, and the brunet smiled fondly.

“Let me pack my stuff.” Chanyeol pressed another kiss to his hand and the reached around to grab his backpack, packing his things quickly and following Baekhyun over to the other table.

“Okay,” Baekhyun cleared his throat nervously, and Chanyeol squeezed his hand. “Guys, this is Chanyeol. My boyfriend.”

“Jongdae.” Jongdae raised his hand in greeting, and Junmyeon nodded.

“Junmyeon.”

“Hey.” Chanyeol shot them a smile and then looked at Baekhyun, who looked nothing short of terrified. The three males looked at the quiet redhead for a moment and then Junmyeon chuckled.

“Do you want to sit down, maybe?”

“Sure. Baek?” Chanyeol jostled his boyfriend with his shoulder and Baekhyun jumped, as though shaken out of a daydream.

“What? Yeah, okay.” Baekhyun allowed himself to be pushed into a chair and Chanyeol sat down next to him, much to Baekhyun’s appreciation of Junmyeon who, in Baekhyun’s absence, had moved over a chair so he and Chanyeol would be able to sit next to each other.

“I’ll have to admit,” Jongdae spoke up after a minute or two of silence, “now that I’m paying attention to it, you’re pretty damn hot, Park.”

“Thanks?” Chanyeol let out an awkward laugh. Baekhyun fixed Jongdae with a glare and Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“You’re treating him right?”

“ _Guys.”_ Baekhyun groaned. “Seriously.”

“I already got the talk from Yixing,” Chanyeol said with a laugh. “I’m aware there’s a sort of protection unit in place.”

“There’s a _what.”_

“And we’ll all be on your ass if you hurt him.” Junmyeon ignored Baekhyun. “ _Seriously_.”

“Crossing us _isn’t_ a good idea.” Jongdae finished darkly. Chanyeol nodded stiffly and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Knock it the fuck off.”

“We just need to make sure that he knows what’s going down in case anything happens to you.” Jongdae defended their behavior.

“You two have _no_ right to defend that. ‘If anything happens to me’—what, like Kyungsoo slapping me?” Baekhyun crossed his arms angrily and leaned back in his chair. “Where was this defense then?”

“Baek—”

“ _No_ , ‘Yeol, I’m serious.” Baekhyun shut his boyfriend down and glared angrily at the two males sitting across from them. “I want a _real_ answer.”

“I said I was sorry.” Jongdae snapped. “Why are you still all up in arms about this?”

“Why _aren’t_ you?” Baekhyun shot back. Chanyeol’s hand settled on his thigh in an attempt to calm him down. It wasn’t working.

“Look, Baek, I’m sorry. I _am_ , I promise.” Jongdae let out a breath and met Baekhyun’s glare sheepishly. “We should’ve come to you, okay? I know that, we both do.”

“We just didn’t want Kyungsoo to be mad at us too,” Junmyeon admitted. “But now we realize that we weren’t being fair to you.”

“Damn right,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. The corner of Baekhyun’s mouth quirked up at his boyfriend defending him.

“We don’t deserve you,” Jongdae said after a minute or two of silence. “But we’d like to get our friendship back, if you’d like. If you’re okay with it, you know, because it’s all up to you.” Junmyeon nodded and Baekhyun chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, thinking.

“Well,” he ventured a minute later, “I suppose we can go to lunch and talk more? Thursday?”

Both males across the table looked relieved. “We’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

And then, much to Chanyeol’s relief, the anxiety was gone and Baekhyun seemed all around much lighter. Happier.

“Who replaced your batteries?” Yifan asked as he sat down at their lunch table a confused and mildly scared look on his face.

“Can’t I just be happy?” Baekhyun asked in mock offense.

“Just tell him.” Minseok deadpanned, rolling his eyes and having had the same conversation not five minutes before.

“I talked to Junmyeon and Jongdae yesterday.” Baekhyun smiled brightly. “We’re meeting for lunch on Thursday.

“Oh, good.” Yifan nodded once and then dug into his sandwich.

“’Good?’” Baekhyun scoffed. “It’s _great_. Jesus, let me be happy, and—why are you blushing?”

“I’m not!” Yifan defended way too quickly.

“Spill,” Chanyeol commanded lowly. “You fucking _better_.”

“There’s nothing to spill—I have no idea what you guys are even talking about—”

“Did you know,” Sehun cut in dramatically, “that our _darling_ Yifan has a little crush?”

“You little shit, I’ll kill you—”

“On someone who we all once thought was considered off-limits…”

“I swear, I’ll fucking do it.”

“An innocent little pianist who happens to be very good friends with certain psychology, pre-law, and vocal majors.”

“No way!” Baekhyun shrieked, leaning forward on the table. “You like _Junmyeon?”_

“I do _not_.” Yifan glared at Sehun who was looking awfully smug. Minseok watched his boyfriend amusedly with a small smile on his face. Chanyeol burst out laughing.

“I don’t even _know_ the guy.”

“Oh my god, you’re just his type.” Baekhyun gushed, “I can _see_ it. Oh, you are going to be so _cute!”_

“No, we’re not because we’re not dating.” Yifan shook his head. “Don’t you _dare_ tell him, Byun, or I’ll kill you too.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol whined, “please don’t kill my boyfriend. I love him very much and would not appreciate that.”

The whole table froze, and Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun in confusion. “Did I say something?”

“I don’t think so?” Baekhyun cocked his head and looked at the three males all staring at the couple.

“’Love?’” Minseok echoed. “Really?”

“Is that a problem?” Chanyeol wrapped a protective arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and tugged him into his side, unsure what turn the conversation was about to take.

“You didn’t tell me, you shithead!” Sehun wailed. “I thought we were _friends_.”

“I’m lost.” Baekhyun huffed hopelessly and his further into Chanyeol’s side when Sehun’s glare landed on him.

“And I thought we had something special!” Sehun pointed accusingly at the redhead. “I told you about Louis Vuitton! And you couldn’t tell me you’re in love with him?”

“Sorry?” Baekhyun offered. Sehun harrumphed.

“Your ‘sorry’ isn’t going to cut it.”

“Congratulations, is definitely what he meant to say.” Minseok clapped him over his head. “You’re in love. That’s cool.”

“It’s pretty _fucking_ cool, but thanks anyway.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and his boyfriend beamed.

“Shit, yeah, congrats and all,” Yifan stood up and shouldered his backpack. “I’m gonna be late. See you later?”

“Fuck, me too.” Sehun and Minseok stood up and gathered their stuff.

“Don’t forget the extra practice.” Chanyeol pointed at his friend as he picked up his tray. “I don’t wanna do extra suicides because you’re late.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, I won’t now.” Yifan smiled sheepishly and the whole table waved him off.

“I’ll talk to Junmyeon for you!” Baekhyun called teasingly at his retreating figure.

“Seriously, Byun, I’m not interested!” Yifan yelled back. The couple laughed at the blantantness of his lie, though, when his ears went bright red and he ducked his head. Sehun lightly shoulder-checked him on their way to put their dirty dishes up.

“What’s the extra practice for?” Baekhyun asked later. “I thought you didn’t have practice on Tuesdays?”

“Normally we don’t.” Chanyeol nodded. “But Coach Chang signed us up for some tournament, cup, _thing_ , outside of normal playoffs. We won’t really have time to do much team practicing with so many other universities competing, so he’s loading this week up.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun cocked his head. “How long are you going to be gone?”

“A week.”

“ _Oh_.” Baekhyun crinkled his nose. “I don’t like that.”

“I know, baby.” Chanyeol laughed and butted his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder, planting his chin there right after he did. “But it’s _just_ a week, and apparently this tournament’s a pretty big deal.”

Baekhyun sighed. “I guess.”

“Listen, I need to go.” Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun’s cheek with his nose. “Hey, look at me. Come on, don’t be mad, please.”

“I’m not.” Baekhyun turned his head and blinked a couple times. “You don’t have a choice.”

“If I did, you’d be coming with us.” Chanyeol pecked his lips. “Are you free tonight?”

“Babe, I practically _live_ with you. No, I’m not busy.” Baekhyun leaned his head on his hand and watched Chanyeol pull his backpack on.

“Good. We’re going somewhere, then.”

“Where?”

Chanyeol shrugged, a half-smirk on his face. “You’ll find out later.”

“’Yeol,” Baekhyun whined, “come on—just tell me.”

“Nope.” Chanyeol bent down and kissed Baekhyun again, harder this time, and Baekhyun’s back automatically curved as he pushed up to meet his boyfriend’s intensity. He pulled back with a _full_ smirk, knowing exactly what he’d just done to Baekhyun’s mental state and general ability to function. “I’ll see you at home, then.”

Baekhyun groaned and flopped back in his seat while Chanyeol grabbed his tray and walked off.

 

* * *

 

“Are you happy now?” Chanyeol asked, holding one arm out and beckoning Baekhyun to join him on the blanket.

Baekhyun hummed and took his hand, sitting down and kissing him before making himself comfortable against Chanyeol’s side. They were back on the cliff again—“our spot,” as Chanyeol had remarked when he put the car in park—laying on one blanket with another covering their legs, watching the lights of the city.

“I am. Everything just feels…better. Brighter.” Chanyeol felt Baekhyun nod against his shoulder. “I feel like my life is finally starting to settle, you know? Just with everything this year that’s happened, it’s finally calming down.”

“You seem more content now.” Chanyeol agreed, running his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “I’m glad.”

“But you’re _leaving_.” Chanyeol could practically hear the pout in his voice. He looked down with an amused look on his face to see that pout on his boyfriend’s face.

“I don’t have a choice, baby, you know that.” Chanyeol thumbed at his bottom lip and smiled softly. “It’s only a week. Seven days. That’s, like, 24 hours seven times.”

“It’s too long,” Baekhyun whined.

“Well, then,” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheek and sat up a bit, “how about I give you something to remember me by?”

Doing exactly what he’d wanted to all day, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun and immediately sucked that pouty bottom lip in his mouth—Baekhyun’s lips had been driving him _crazy_ all day.

Baekhyun fisted Chanyeol’s hoodie in his hands and pulled him close, so much so that Chanyeol had to brace his hands on the ground to keep from falling on top of him. His cheeky little _shit_ of a boyfriend slung one leg around Chanyeol’s waist and laid all the way back, pulling the brunet down with him as he laid back on the blanket.

Chanyeol puffed out a laugh and held himself up on his elbows. “You wanna do this here?”

“Well,” Baekhyun lifted one hand up and ran it through Chanyeol’s hair to cup the back of his head and drag him slowly down, “maybe not _here,_ here, but you do have a car.”

Chanyeol smirked and lowered his head down to mouth at Baekhyun’s neck, and the redhead started _giggling_.

He was just so, _so_ fucking happy. He was here in his favorite spot with his favorite person about to do one of his favorite things. This was an unbelievably high point in his life.

Baekhyun’s breathing got heavy as Chanyeol worked a mark into the lower part of his neck, and he let out a moan when, after he was content with his work, Chanyeol licked and nipped at the bruise.

His boyfriend, displeased with the neglect being shown to his lips, pulled Chanyeol back up and lapped into his mouth, letting Chanyeol suck on his tongue and his lips and thoroughly destroying him until he pulled away, panting and smirking at the sight of Baekhyun’s swollen lips.

“Come on.” Chanyeol pushed up and took Baekhyun’s hand, pulling him off the blankets and helping him into the car.

Baekhyun laid down in the back seat and couldn’t help but smile when Chanyeol fit perfectly between his legs, smiling back and running a hand through his hair before kissing him again.

“I have— _shit—_ to be honest,” Baekhyun stuttered as Chanyeol nibbled underneath his jaw. “I’ve never had sex in a car before.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol acknowledged before kissing him again. Baekhyun let out a moan when Chanyeol’s hands slipped underneath his t-shirt, blunt nails scratching against perked nipples. His back arched and Chanyeol pulled his shirt and jacket off in one go, pulling his own off as well before he collapsed back on top of Baekhyun.

“Mhm.” Baekhyun’s hands ran greedily up Chanyeol’s back, hooking over his shoulders and pulling him back down. “I’ve always thought it was weird, and it looked uncomfortable.”

“But,” Chanyeol unhooked the button on Baekhyun’s jeans and unzipped them, holding eye contact with a single eyebrow raised, “this was your idea.”

“You do things to me.” Chanyeol slid Baekhyun’s jeans down his legs and threw them and his shoes into the front seat.

“Do I?”

“I can’t think straight around you— _fuck_.” Baekhyun broke off and moaned when Chanyeol started palming him through his underwear.

“You’re _not_ straight,” Chanyeol commented cheekily. “I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.”

“Don’t be a dick.” Baekhyun kicked his boyfriend’s shoulder with his heel and let out a laugh.

“Really? I’m being so generous and treating you so well,” Chanyeol brushed his fingers over the head of Baekhyun’s cock through his underwear, “and I’m being a dick?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun’s hands slid down and his fingertips buried in the waistband of his jeans. “Now take these _off_.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but obliged, and after a bit of maneuvering they were both completely naked, and Chanyeol had pulled a condom and lube out of the glovebox— _no, Baekhyun didn’t want to know._

“’Yeol, ‘Yeol _please_.” Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol ground down onto him, their hard cocks sliding together.

“Please what, baby?” Chanyeol panted, building a steady rhythm. “What do you want?”

“Oh my _god_ , ‘Yeol,” Baekhyun wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s waist and pulled him down as far as he could. “I need you.”

“Where?” Chanyeol whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Baekhyun’s ear and causing him to shiver. “Where do you want me, baby?”

“In me,” Baekhyun let out a shaky moan when Chanyeol reached down and fisted his cock. “Fuck, _please_.”

“You want me?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to fuck you open, don’t you, baby?”

“ _Sh-shit_.” Baekhyun dropped his head back against the seat when Chanyeol circled a finger around his hole, automatically pulling his legs up and open. He pushed down against the finger and let out a desperate moan when it stayed just out of where he wanted it.

“Fuck you open in the back seat of my car like the little slut you are, isn’t that right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun begged. “Please, _please_ just fuck me. Please, I’ll do anything, I’ll—”

“Beg for it,” Chanyeol growled, and his finger, now cold and covered in lube, poked at the redhead’s hole again.

“Please, ‘Yeol, _fuck_ , please fuck me. Rip me open with your cock so that I’ll feel you for the rest of the week, so I won’t even miss it while you’re gone, please, I just— _please_.” Baekhyun was nearly crying at the end of his little monologue, and he let out a moan when Chanyeol finally breached his hole and slipped his finger inside.

“You want a little something to remember me by, hm?” Chanyeol added a second finger and nosed along his collarbones. “But do you _deserve_ it? Do you deserve to be treated like the good boy you want to be?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun sobbed, and Chanyeol added a third after a few pumps, twisting and curving them and doing all sorts of wonderful things, making Baekhyun lose his train of thought.

“Yes, what?” Chanyeol paused, and Baekhyun gasped out a “please.” “Come on, baby. ‘Yes’ _what?”_

“I deserve it!” Baekhyun forced out between heavy pants. “I do, I really, really do, Chanyeol _please_ , I need you to fuck me.”

Chanyeol simply hummed in response and curved his fingers again, smirking when his boyfriend’s back arched.

“Again,” Baekhyun begged. “Right there, again, _please_.”

“Here?” Chanyeol thrust his fingers back in forcefully and Baekhyun arched again, moaning so loudly it seemed like his whole body vibrated.

“ _Fuck_.”

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on, lubing up and was hovering back over Baekhyun before his boyfriend even whimpered. He was quick—lots of experience at this point.

“Ready?” Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun’s hair back from his face, and he smiled when Baekhyun nodded.

He didn’t smirk like he did so often when Baekhyun was submitting under him—he _smiled_. He looked at Baekhyun as though he was his whole world, and Baekhyun felt himself falling in love with Chanyeol more and more each second.

He tangled his hands in his hair and pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss as Chanyeol guided himself in.

Baekhyun shuddered and dropped his head back, squeezing his handful of Chanyeol’s hair as his face scrunched up in pain. He clenched his teeth and Chanyeol ducked his head down, kissing all over Baekhyun’s neck and face and whispering endearments and words of praise.

“Okay,” Baekhyun whispered a few minutes later, eyes still closed.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun nodded and opened his eyes, locking them with Chanyeol’s hovering a few inches above. “You can move.”

This time was so—so _different_.

Chanyeol thrust once and Baekhyun inhaled sharply, his face screwing up in pain again.

“Baby?” Chanyeol stopped and sank down on his elbows again. “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Baekhyun swallowed and bit his lip. Chanyeol thumbed it to make him stop, and then his boyfriend slyly took his thumb in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

“What are you doing, then?” Chanyeol asked with a light laugh. Normally, having his fingers sucked was one of his favorite things—a _huge_ turn on for him. But right now, it was all so…fluffy. Baekhyun just made him so fucking happy.

“I just…” Baekhyun took a breath and smiled up at Chanyeol. “I just really love you, that’s all.”

“’That’s all.’” Chanyeol echoed with a soft smile of his own. “That seems like a pretty big deal to me.”

“It is to me too,” Baekhyun promised, pulling Chanyeol down for a kiss again. He rolled his hips up and Chanyeol groaned into the kiss, picking up his thrusts again and managing to hit Baekhyun’s prostate every time he pushed in.

Baekhyun raked his nails down Chanyeol’s back, leaving his own angry red lines and Chanyeol hissed in response. He reached up and wrapped one of his hands over the bench of the row of seats and kept the other one planted on the seat beside Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun cried out with each thrust, and he instinctively gripped the wrist of Chanyeol’s hand that was right by his head for some sort of stability, digging his nails into the skin while both his legs wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. The brunet shook Baekhyun’s hand off, but before he could formulate enough thoughts to wonder why Chanyeol flipped his hand over and laced their fingers together, pressing their intertwined hands into the seat next to his head.

“Fuck _, fuck_ , Chan—Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasped, his legs tightening around his boyfriend’s waist. “I’m— _shit_ —I’m close.”

“Me—too,” Chanyeol panted in response, squeezing their hands and repositioning his knees to be able to push in deeper, at a new angle that had Baekhyun’s back arching in with the force.

“’Yeol?” His voice was hoarse and tense, but he _needed_ to...to just _say_ it.

“Hm?” Chanyeol grunted. Baekhyun felt his muscles tightening, a sure sign of things to come and he knew that Chanyeol could tell too, and instead of fisting his cock like he wanted to Baekhyun reached up and pulled Chanyeol down for another kiss.

“I love you.” He’d never said it like _this_ before, not during such a _moment_ , but for some reason tonight was different and he felt like he had to.

“I love you too.” Chanyeol pressed another short kiss to Baekhyun’s lips and then dropped his head to bite along his neck. He sealed his lips over the bruise he’d created earlier and massaged it and that was enough to throw Baekhyun into his orgasm, shuddering and crying out and clutching Chanyeol’s hand like it was his lifeline.

Chanyeol rode him through his aftershocks, milking him dry and then coming in the condom with a deep groan. Baekhyun, whose legs were still wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, felt him tense up for a second and then collapse as all his muscles gave out, falling on top of Baekhyun’s chest and burying his face in his neck.

Chanyeol mouthed sloppily at the mark as they both came down from the highs, solidifying its bruising in an incredibly soft way and Baekhyun ended up giggling again and swatting at his face.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked once he got his breath back.

“What I do best.” Chanyeol pressed a final kiss to the horribly purple bruise and then pushed up on his elbow. “Loving you.”

“You’re disgusting.” Baekhyun laughed and then pulled his glorious, amazing fluff ball of a boyfriend into a kiss, smiling the whole time.

“Don’t you want to go back?” Chanyeol asked softly after a while. Baekhyun shook his head and ran his thumb over his cheekbone.

“No, I want to stay here with you.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s head and pushed off his chest, “hold on, then.”

A couple minutes later they were back in the car. Chanyeol had bunched up his hoodie against the door so he could lean against it, one of his legs stretched out on the seat with the other dangling off and brushing the floor. Baekhyun settled between his legs, laying sideways with Chanyeol’s leg trapped between both of his, his head cushioned on Chanyeol’s chest. The blankets from outside had been shaken off and were tucked tightly around the couple clinging to each other.

“You treat me too good,” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a kiss to his wonderful pillow and tracing little designs around his nipple with a feather-light touch. “I’m never going to be able to let you go, you know.”

“You’re not allowed to.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the crown of Baekhyun’s head. “I’m not letting you. You’re mine forever and ever and ever.”

Baekhyun giggled again and nestled his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s shoulder, humming contently. He was so, so happy.

The two fell asleep in the backseat of Chanyeol’s car, curled up together under a couple of blankets, woken hours later by the sun rising and shining brightly through the windows.

And then they were _both_ late to class.

It was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is a little bit shorter than my other chapters but that's because...i started college this week! i moved in and started my job last week! it's been fun so far. i have one roommate and four more suitemates and we all get along really well, i'm so happy :)
> 
> and fun story the cricket section was literally inspired by me and my roommate crying because we're on the top floor of out dorm so all the crickets are up here from summer and they kept falling out of the air vent and we have this guy friend who we kept calling to come kill them and we killed a couple on our own it was horrible (fun fact if you throw a bio textbook at a cricket it will split in half like a goddamn oyster i shit you not it was disgusting)
> 
> anyway enough about me
> 
> how'd you like it? our boys are stupidly in love and it makes me very happy can someone find me a pcy in female or male versions thanks that's all
> 
> love you guyssssss <3<3


	8. Decisions were Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD AKA MY GPA ((which is 6 feet under))
> 
> i'm so sorry for the huge gap between updates...i didn't realize how full my schedule was until a few weeks in. but my momma didn't raise no quitter so i'm powering through.
> 
> anywayyyyy i hope you like the chapter!!
> 
> ((there's lots of smut to hopefully make up for my absence uwu))

“Have you spoken with him?”

“I am, Mom.” Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m on my way to his office right now.” He shouldered his backpack and trapped his phone between his shoulder and his ear, holding his empty drink cup and skimming over the table to make sure he hadn’t left anything.

“Get this sorted out.” His mom snapped. “If you’re not at a 4.0 this semester—”

“I _know_ , Mom.” Kyungsoo cut her off. “I’m working on it, okay?”

“Well, work harder.” She let out a tense breath. “You know I only push you because—”

“You want me to be the best.”

“I want the best for you.” She corrected. “And to get the best, you have to _be_ the best. Your brother—”

“Okay, Mom, I get it.” Kyungsoo interrupted, rolling his eyes. He pushed out the main door to the library and set down the sidewalk towards the English building.

“Is everything else going okay?” His mom dropped the topic and shifted, audibly relaxing. “You’re eating three times a day? Sleeping? Studying well?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Kyungsoo swallowed thickly. _I ~~miss~~ hate Baekhyun. I ~~miss~~ hate Jongdae. I ~~miss~~ hate Junmyeon. I don’t want friends ever again and social interaction sucks and if I ever have to do it again I’ll—_

“Kyungsoo,” she prodded gently. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and took a breath. He already knew what she was going to say. “It’s Baekhyun.”

“That boy you slapped?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m tired of telling you this. It’s a good thing he’s gone.” His mom spoke tensely. Kyungsoo instinctively winced. “He was obviously holding you back. He has no sense of loyalty, why do you still feel bad?”

“Because he’s my best friend!” Kyungsoo bowed his head apologetically when he got a few strange looks after his outburst. “And now Junmyeon and Jongdae have made up with him and I realized how much I miss him, how much I miss all of them, and—”

“Stop.” His mom snapped. “Rise above. He’s gone, _move on_. You do what you need to do to push yourself ahead. Drop those boys and get. Over. It.”

Kyungsoo stayed quiet, docile—that wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but it _had_ been what he was expecting.

“Kyungsoo. Answer me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Go talk to your teacher. Get your grade up.” Her voice hardened and all traces of “loving mother” were gone.

Like usual.

“I expect you to be first in your class.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Don’t disappoint me.” She finished. “We don’t want a repeat of last semester, do we?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Be smart, Kyungsoo. Remember, all feelings do is get in the way of what’s really important, right?”

“Right.”

“And what’s important?”

“Be the best.”

“Do it.”

 

* * *

 

“The Odyssey is a _crime_ and should be burned,” Baekhyun complained, running a hand through his already mussed red hair. “It’s—why do we have to read it? _Why?”_

“I don’t have to read it.” Chanyeol gloated back, laughing when Baekhyun let out a groan.

“Rub it in, why don’t you.”

“I plan on it.”

“Whatever.” The redhead rolled his eyes. “How was the game today?”

“We won.” Chanyeol smiled proudly. “We’re in the semifinals now.”

“As expected. Our university _does_ have the best basketball team around.” Baekhyun nodded his head smugly. “But seriously,” his gaze softened, “congratulations.”

“Thanks, Baek.” Chanyeol pulled the blanket further up his chest, his smile dropping into a small grin.

He had really, _really_ missed Baekhyun.

Baekhyun went quiet, eyes scanning over what he could see of Chanyeol on the screen. It seemed like he had missed Chanyeol, too.

The brunet hummed softly. “What are you looking at?”

“You.” Baekhyun sighed. “I miss you.”

Chanyeol called it.

“I miss you too, baby.” He shifted his position, propping his laptop on his knees. “Have you been surviving okay without me?”

“For the most part.” Baekhyun bit his lip and raised an eyebrow, and Chanyeol let out a laugh, rolling his eyes.

“Baby—”

“I just—I can’t get off without you.” Baekhyun did his best to pull a cross look when Chanyeol wouldn’t stop laughing. “It’s _not_ funny.”

“I’m laughing because I’m the same way,” Chanyeol admitted, catching his breath. “Jerking off isn’t the same without you moaning in my ear.”

“A week is too long.” Baekhyun groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “We’re both young adults with healthy sex drives. I miss you.”

Chanyeol studied Baekhyun for a moment and let out a short breath. “Have you done _anything_ this week?”

“I’ve tried.” Baekhyun ventured. “Why?”

“Would you like to try again?”

Baekhyun’s eyes doubled in size, studying Chanyeol’s face to find him nothing but deadly serious. “Don’t kid.”

“I’m not.” Chanyeol’s voice dropped, and the sound went straight to Baekhyun’s dick. _Yes_. “Do you have lube?”

“Do you?” The redhead asked in response, leaning out of the camera’s frame to search through the top drawer of the nightstand for their little bottle.

“Um…” Chanyeol focused on something off screen. “I’ll be right back.”

He put the laptop on the bed and rolled off. He fumbled around off-screen for a second, and then Baekhyun heard the door open and shut. He wasn’t worried.

Chanyeol would be back.

By the time the basketball player plopped back on the bed, Baekhyun was laying back against the headboard, leisurely palming his already-present erection.

He had gotten hard embarrassingly fast—it was _insane_ what kind of effect Chanyeol had on him. Baekhyun loved it.

“Starting without me?” Chanyeol chuckled darkly. “That’s being a naughty boy, baby.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched and he froze—he had never been anything but a good boy for Chanyeol, and he wasn’t about to stop now.

“There you go. Be patient for me.” Chanyeol shoved the blanket down the bed and adjusted his laptop next to him. Baekhyun didn’t dare move, instead fisting the comforter and whining.

“Good boy.” Chanyeol cooed once he got comfortable, and Baekhyun relaxed. He was being good—he’d missed being good. “Fuck, baby, I want to kiss you so badly right now.”

“Fuck the rest of the tournament,” Baekhyun whined. “Just come home.”

“I’d rather fuck you than the tournament.” Chanyeol shot back with a laugh. “But for the next few days we’ll have to make do.”

“Please.” Baekhyun whimpered, fisting the blanket tighter.

“Please what, baby, hm? What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t—anything.”

“Well, I want to kiss you right now. Kiss you hard and feel you shake under me.” Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a broken sort of whine. “I want to run my hands all over you, through your hair and up under your shirt—come on, baby, do it.”

Baekhyun—who, if he was being completely honest, had been a bit nervous—was completely swept up in Chanyeol’s voice. He didn’t even realize he was doing it, but suddenly he arched as his own fingers brushed up his stomach, pushing under his (Chanyeol’s) thin t-shirt. He let out a moan when his fingertips closed around his right nipple.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

“I want to push your shirt up and lick and bite all over your pretty little nipples, baby. They’re nice and pink, aren’t they?” Chanyeol palmed lightly at his own erection— _fuck_ , he should’ve had Baekhyun play with himself before. “Show me.”

Baekhyun sat up and practically ripped his shirt off, throwing it to the side. Both of his hands went to his nipples and Baekhyun pinched, moaning again as his head fell back.

“What do you want me to do now?” Chanyeol asked lowly, cocking his head to the right. He watched as Baekhyun licked his lips and took a breath.

“I want you to run your hands all the way down my body,” Baekhyun’s hands mimicked what he said, and Chanyeol let out a groan as he watched Baekhyun’s body react to their touch, twitching and shivering.

“Shit, baby, you’re so hot.” Chanyeol breathed out, shifting and grasping his erection with one hand. “So, so fucking perfect.”

“Can I take these off?” Baekhyun thumbed at the waistband of his sweatpants. “Please?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.” Chanyeol practically growled. He reached back and adjusted one of the pillows behind his head so he could still see the screen comfortably without craning his neck. “Get them off.”

Baekhyun shimmied out of his sweats and underwear at the same time, earning an “impatient, are we” comment from Chanyeol but ignoring it for the task at hand.

“Oh, baby, look at you.” Chanyeol cooed, still thumbing his own cock under his shorts. “All spread out and just as beautiful as you were when I left.”

“Can I touch myself?” Baekhyun asked breathlessly. He was lying at an angle, giving Chanyeol a _fantastic_ view of both his erection—which he was now running his hand up and down—and his face—bottom lip sucked between his teeth and eyes half-lidded.

This was easily the hottest thing Chanyeol had ever seen.

“Slower, baby.” Chanyeol chuckled darkly when he noticed Baekhyun’s hand speeding up and flicking his wrist when he reached the head, “don’t want you coming too early.”

Baekhyun visibly deflated against the bed, grasping his erection at the base and letting out a heavy breath.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun panted. “God, I haven’t been this turned on since you left.”

“Neither have I.” Chanyeol sat up on his knees and pushed his shorts down—Baekhyun was too distracted by the view of his cock to comment on his lack of underwear. “See what you do to me?”

Baekhyun could only moan.

“God, it’s killing me to see you like this, hear you making those sounds and not be the one causing them.”

“I wish you were.” The redhead responded, biting his bottom lip as Chanyeol got comfortable again, thumbing over the head of his cock.

“Stop that—your lip. It’s gonna burst one day.” Chanyeol chided. “Focus on me, yeah? Just relax, baby. Do you have the lube?”

“It’s here,” Baekhyun reached over and held the bottle in his hand, looking questionably at the screen. “Do you want me to…”

“Get your fingers nice and wet, baby.” He nodded, grabbing his own bottle (read: Kris’ bottle that he stole a few minutes ago) and poured a bit into the palm of his hand. “I want you to work yourself open the way I would if I was there.”

Baekhyun rolled over so that his chest was against the mattress and his cheek was rubbing the sheet diagonally in the frame so that Chanyeol could still see both his face _and_ his ass, which was already clenching even though Baekhyun hadn’t touched it yet.

“Look at you, baby, you just want to be full.” Chanyeol cooed, rubbing his lubed hand slowly along his erection. “Go ahead. Give yourself what you want, you know I would.”

Baekhyun slowly slid his middle finger in his hole with a sharp hiss, pausing once halfway and then again when it was pushed as far in as he could get it.

“Sorry,” he gritted out, waiting for himself to adjust, “it’s been a few days.”

“Don’t apologize, baby, you’re doing so well. You’re okay, just relax, yeah? Relax for me, I know you can do it.” The basketball player was quick to encourage him and coax him along as he usually did. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut, and a few seconds later he wiggled his finger and moaned.

He drew it out and very slowly pushed it back in, repeating the motion until he was fully adjusted and had picked up to a comfortable speed.

“Add another one.” Chanyeol encouraged, still jerking himself off. “Come on, baby, fill yourself up like I know you want to.”

Baekhyun worked himself open quickly, adding another finger and another until he was at three, hole swallowing them hungrily, sliding in and out with ease.

“Holy fuck.” Chanyeol breathed out. “Holy _fuck_ , baby, you look so pretty like that, look at you.”

Baekhyun simply whimpered, pushing back on his fingers needily with a moan. “ _Please_ , Chanyeol.”

“What?” Chanyeol thumbed over the top of his dick and let out a breath. “What do you want, baby?”

“More.” He shifted his hips, obviously trying to push his fingers further in. “ _More_.”

“More?” Chanyeol hummed and licked his lips. “But you’ve already got _three_ in, baby. Why do you need more?”

“My fingers…” Baekhyun let out a soft breath and his eyes fell shut. “They’re so _small_ , Chanyeol. Your fingers are so big, I don’t feel full.”

“You little slut, you need to be filled up all the time or you’re just not satisfied, are you?” Chanyeol chuckled darkly. “Go ahead, baby. Fill yourself up like the good little slut I know you are.”

Baekhyun pulled his fingers out and, after squirting a bit more lube on his hand, slid all four of his fingers into his hole, jaw slacking and letting out a slow breath.

Chanyeol sat quietly, fisting his cock as he watched Baekhyun adjust—holy _shit_ , Baekhyun was so fucking hot.

Chanyeol was so lucky.

“Is that better, baby?” He asked a second later, running his hand up and down his cock slowly.

“Yes.” Baekhyun whimpered. “Can I—can I move them?”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Already?”

Baekhyun nodded as best as he could, his cheek rubbing against the sheet. “Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Chanyeol grunted, thumbing over his own cock again. “Go ahead, baby.”

Baekhyun let out a loud moan as he withdrew his fingers and thrust them back in roughly, baek arching as his chest pressed further into the bed. He repeated the motion again and again, each time pressing in deeper.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol growled, eyes on Baekhyun’s fingers. His own hand moved in time with them as he stroked over his cock, thumbing into the slit each time his hand surrounded the head, pre-cum mixing with lube and making the slide wet and easy. “Holy _shit_ , Baekhyun, do you have any idea how fucking hot you look like this?”

Baekhyun whimpered, and Chanyeol licked his lips before continuing. “All spread out and on display all for me, wrecking yourself with nothing but my _voice_ pushing you on.”

“’Yeol,” Baekhyun let out a sob, eyes clenched shut. “ _Please.”_

“Harder, Baek.” The basketball player urged. “Push them in harder. Faster. Find it.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows scrunched in concentration, and Chanyeol could see how Baekhyun had re-angled his hand and was curving his fingers inside if the way his back arched even _more_ was any sign.

“Al-almost.” He whined breathlessly. “I’ve almost— _there!”_

“Hit it again, baby.” Chanyeol squeezed around his own dick. “Fuck, you’re probably so tight, even with four fingers. How tight are you, hm? So tight without me fucking you open for a few days?”

“Tight,” Baekhyun nodded shallowly, his cheek rustling the sheet below him. “I—I miss you—your cock.”

“Tell me about it.” Chanyeol groaned and his head fell back as his hand sped up.

“You’re so—so _big_ , ‘Yeol. My fingers don’t even compare. They’re not as thick, they don’t go as— _ah_ —as deep and…and… _fuck right there.”_ Baekhyun sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and aimed for the spot again, his fingers disappearing and reappearing on the screen again and again and Chanyeol was _close_.

“How close are you?” He managed between breaths. “Baek?”

“Not close enough.” He responded. “Not yet.”

“Touch yourself.” Chanyeol slowed his own hand down—he wanted them to come as close together as they could. “Wrap your pretty little fingers around your cock and jerk yourself off for me like the dirty little slut I know you are.”

Baekhyun’s hips jerked when he wrapped his other hand around his cock and began thumbing over the head. He let out a moan—mouth open and drool dripping on the bed (not that either of them cared) and timed his hands together so the hand in his ass essentially pushed his cock through the ring his fingers formed, and _fuck_ , _now_ he was close.

“’Ye-‘Yeol.” He stuttered. “Chanyeol, I’m—I’m so close, ‘Yeol please.”

“Yeah? Me too, baby.” Chanyeol jerked himself off harder now that he could practically see Baekhyun’s orgasm. “Keep going. Faster, faster, _faster…”_

They stopped talking then, unable to form any sort of coherent thought as their hands collectively moved faster and they moaned, grunted, and cursed their ways through their orgasms until they were both exhausted—yet so, so satiated.

“Holy fuck.” Baekhyun’s legs slid backward so he was lying flat on his stomach on the bed, both hands fisted and curled up next to his head. “Holy _fuck_ , I needed that.” He panted, rubbing his cheek against the sheets.

“Jesus,” Chanyeol panted with a blissful smile. “Fucking _Christ_ , Baek.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to fuck Christ.” Baekhyun pointed out with a light laugh. “And you’re not even religious.”

“Maybe not, but you’re a goddamn _angel_ , baby.” Baekhyun scoffed at the cheesy line and blinked a couple times, each time struggling a little more to pull his eyes open, until finally they closed and stayed.

“Baek?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun cracked his eyes open and smiled softly. Chanyeol chuckled.

“Go shower, baby.”

“Are you going to hang up?” His smile dropped and his eyes widened. “Don’t—”

“I’m not, baby, I promise.” Chanyeol shifted over onto his elbow and got closer to the screen. “I’m going to go shower, too, and then we’ll come back and talk some more, okay?”

“Race you?” Baekhyun sat up and raised his eyebrows tauntingly.

“You’re on.”

Twenty minutes later Baekhyun was curled up in Chanyeol’s bed again, hair damp and swaddled in the heavy comforter that smelled comfortingly like Chanyeol, who was wrapped up similarly to how Baekhyun was in his bed on the screen.

They were both half asleep, doing nothing more than sharing tired smiles and quiet hums.

“You should go to sleep.” Baekhyun prompted when Chanyeol yawned for the third time in the span of two minutes. “You have another busy day tomorrow.”

Chanyeol sucked his lips between his teeth and then smiled at him. “Sing for me?”

“What? No.” Baekhyun let out a breath, wondering when Chanyeol would let that go. He’d caught Baekhyun singing one day in the kitchen while throwing together a snack and would not drop it, pestering his little boyfriend to sing to him _for real_ one day. Baekhyun had been so mortified that he’d been found out that he shook his head and stumbled frantically out of the apartment, blushing later when Chanyeol had to grab him in the science building because he’d left in such a rush he’d left his class spiral on the table. “No, just go to sleep.”

“Please, Baek.” Chanyeol breathed out, tossing his head a couple times and settling comfortably on the pillow. “Just once.”

Baekhyun let out a heavy breath, intent on saying no—but Chanyeol looked so _soft_ , and he was so tired, and he’d asked so sweetly that— _fine_.

“Don’t get used to this.” He sat up and cleared his throat, thinking for something soft that would send Chanyeol to sleep quickly—he needed the rest.

Baekhyun took a breath and hummed the first note, finding the pitch but he cut off when he caught Chanyeol’s eyes through the screen.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Chanyeol’s voice was hoarse, as heavy with the sleep he was so close to as his eyes were.

“Looking at me like that.”

“Like you’re the most beautiful, wonderful person in the universe? Sorry, no can do.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and covered his cheeks with his palms, feeling them grow warm at the comment. “Shut up. Just—just close your eyes. _Please_.”

Chanyeol let out a soft laugh and took one more look at Baekhyun before closing his eyes. His laptop was set up near his head, and Baekhyun watched as he made himself comfortable on his stomach, curling the arm nearest to the computer under the pillow and burying his nose in the crook of his elbow.

Baekhyun took a breath and closed his eyes, and then started to sing.

He made it through the first bar of _I Knew This Would Be Love_ —one of Chanyeol’s favorite songs—before he opened his eyes and looked at Chanyeol on the screen.

His boyfriend looked so peaceful and relaxed, the corner of his lips pulling up in a soft smile through the exhaustion as his breathing evened out. He didn’t open his eyes, just like he promised, and gradually sank deeper into the pillow.

He fell asleep halfway through the second verse.

Baekhyun finished the song anyway.

 

* * *

 

“How long _has_ it been since you’ve been to a party?” Sehun gestured accusingly at Baekhyun with his spoon after licking the last of his yogurt off. “You and Park have been MIA for the last few months. You used to never miss one, now it’s been months since you’ve _been_ to one.”

Baekhyun shrugged, popping another chip in his mouth. “I don’t know, a while? We just didn’t really see the need to go. We’re not underage, we can go buy the alcohol ourselves, and it’s more comfortable to fuck in his apartment. Besides, then we can get to it faster and not have to worry about drunk driving or waiting or hooking up in a bathroom or something. Which is nice because, let me tell you, ‘Yeol is a _horny_ fucking drunk.”

“I wish I didn’t know that.” Minseok chose that exact moment to approach their table. He sat down beside Sehun and smiled softly when his boyfriend leaned over to peck his cheek. “Why are we talking about Chanyeol’s drinking tendencies?”

“It’s been a while since he and Byun have been to a party,” Sehun was quick to explain, “we were simply discussing why.”

“Ah.” Minseok nodded. “Makes sense.”

“And how are you holding up without lover boy?” Sehun switched the topic, lifting up his cup of tea to take a drink. “You seem lonely.”

“I _am_ lonely, you fucker.” Baekhyun sighed. “I never realized how much I’m used to having him around until this week.”

Sehun narrowed his eyes and Minseok sighed without even looking up. “Sehun, don’t you dare.”

“I have the perfect remedy to combat your boredom.” Sehun declared after a moment. “There’s a party this weekend—”

“There’s always a party.” Baekhyun pointed out.

“—and you’re coming with us.”

“We’re going?” Minseok asked, turning his head and shooting Sehun a look. “I don’t want to.”

“Oh, come _on_ , babe.” Sehun leaned his head on Minseok’s shoulder and gave him the best puppy-dog eyes he could. “We have to help our darling friend out, you know?”

“Something tells me he doesn’t want your help.” Minseok glanced at Baekhyun who shook his head once, aggressively chewing a chip. Minseok winced with a particularly hard _crunch_.

“We’re staging, like, an intervention or something. We’re pulling Baekhyun out of this weird slump he’s been in. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem. You haven’t admitted you have a problem yet, and that’s okay.” Sehun sat up and leaned his forearms on the table, immune to Baekhyun’s glare. “That’s what I’m here for, as your friend.”

“And what, exactly, is my problem?”

“You’re lonely because your boyfriend is out. You aren’t having any fun! No sex and no alcohol for a whole week is depressing as all fuck.” Baekhyun popped another chip in his mouth, deciding this was not the time to mention his call with Chanyeol the night before. “I can fix that if you just trust me.” He finished earnestly.

“Why would I want to go to a party, exactly? I’d rather not have sex with anyone that’s not Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pointed out after swallowing.

“No, but you can drink. Min and I will keep an eye on you.”

Minseok scoffed.

“Have a little fun, Byun. You and Park are like an old married couple—you don’t come out anymore. You’re _boring_.” Baekhyun clenched his jaw. Sehun raised a challenging eyebrow. “What do you say?”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun shouldn’t have said yes—but Byun Baekhyun could be a weak man, and Minseok was right.

Sehun’s puppy-dog eyes were no joke. Not to mention his persuasion skills—how was he not a pre-law major?

Oh, because Oh Sehun had the work ethic of half of an acorn. Right.

“I’d—really rather not.” Baekhyun eyed the red cup in Minseok’s outstretched hand uneasily, shoving both his hands in the pockets of the denim jacket he’d snatched out of Chanyeol’s closet.

“Jesus, does Park have you on a leash or something?” Sehun threw an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Come on, Baekhyun, live a little while your husband’s out.”

“I mixed it myself,” Minseok promised, swirling the contents of the cup. “Rum and coke. Mostly coke since you said you didn’t want to get drunk tonight. Baek?”

Baekhyun let out a breath. “Fine. _One_ drink.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Baekhyun was a compulsive liar—this he realized another drink and two shots later.

He and Minseok were laughing and leaning on each other as Sehun, the designated driver, kept an eye on them, keeping them upright and together (Baekhyun tried to wander off in search of Chanyeol three times. The first time Sehun had explained the situation quickly, the other two he was making up excuses. If anyone asked, Chanyeol was trying to be the first man to swim across the Nile on the back of a camel.)

Sehun let out a laugh when Minseok flopped into his arms, unable to resist bending down to give him a kiss. Sehun didn’t need any alcohol in his system to for his natural reaction to his boyfriend’s lips to surface, and minutes later they were making out heavily against the wall.

And Baekhyun, his loneliness now slightly sobering, smiled and left them alone like any good friend would do. He made his way into the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the cooler, turning around and running right into Jongdae.

“’Dae!”

“Baek!”

Both decently tipsy, the pair hugged like old friends who hadn’t seen each other in years. “I’ve missed you! How are you?”

“Lonely.” Baekhyun laughed. “Chanyeol’s still out.”

“Sexually frustrated?” Jongdae asked sympathetically.

Baekhyun cracked open the water bottle, taking a drink and shrugging. Jongdae gasped.

“You’re _not?”_ He shrieked, putting both his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and shaking. “Spill.”

“Not _here_ , you dumb shit.” Baekhyun laughed and took Jongdae’s hand. “Come on.” He pulled his friend out of the kitchen and up the stairs, ducking out onto one of the mini porch-balconies. The frat probably should have locked the doors to it, considering all the drunk college kids they’d have to deal with, but it wasn’t really Baekhyun’s problem.

“ _Now_ spill.” Jongdae made himself comfortable, back against the rails, and Baekhyun got comfortable facing him with his own back against the house, legs outstretched as far as they could go and pressing into the bars of the balcony.

“Well, we were facetiming last night, you know, as one does with their boyfriend who is out of town, and one thing led to another…” Baekhyun paused and took a drink of his water.

“And what?” Jongdae whined, punching Baekhyun’s leg. “Don’t do this to me.”

“Well, we may have…you know… _gotten off_ together.”

“Baekhyun.”

“He told me to finger myself on camera and then he jacked off while I was doing it.” Baekhyun rushed out in a single breath, taking another drink of water as Jongdae stared at him, mouth wide open.

“Holy shit.” He whispered after a minute. “You…you _slut_ , Baek!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Baekhyun laughed shyly. “It was fun, though. Interesting. I’d never considered it before.”

Jongdae sighed dreamily. “You guys really _do_ have the best relationship. Like, I mean it, couple goals.”

Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “That’s not true.”

“It is!” Jongdae insisted, taking a drink of his own water. He then set his bottle down and used both of his hands to gesture wildly. “I’m not saying that I’m unhappy with Yixing, because you guys have a different sort of relationship, and it’s just—it’s fucking adorable, Baek.”

“Well…I mean, do I thank you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” They went quiet.

“Are you gonna thank me?”

“No.”

“Okay.” They both laughed and stayed up on the balcony, drinking their waters until they were more sober and then made their ways downstairs so Baekhyun could search for his ride and his ride’s boyfriend. He was less lonely now—Jongdae’s arm was thrown over his shoulder and they were laughing. Yixing met up with them in the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek and then joined in on Baekhyun’s other side, and the redhead decided that Sehun and Minseok were probably still alive, he wanted to catch up with Yixing a bit more first.

He regretted his decision in coming to the party for the second time, however, when Kyungsoo and Junmyeon walked into the kitchen, snickering and laughing as though nothing was wrong.

The pair froze and the air in the room seemed to stifle when Baekhyun’s eyes locked on Kyungsoo, and Yixing’s arm tightened protectively over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo’s eyes caught the motion and he scoffed, shifting away from Junmyeon and heading to the cooler.

“Hi,” Baekhyun spoke up sharply—he’d expected Kyungsoo to say something first. “Hello?”

“Sorry, did you say something?” Kyungsoo straightened up with a water bottle in his hand. “I don’t speak _slut.”_

“Okay.” Baekhyun set his water bottle down on the counter and stalked up to where Kyungsoo was in the middle of the kitchen, blocking him from leaving. “Listen to me. You were pissed that I didn’t tell you about Chanyeol—fine. I get that, and I’m sorry. Why are we still fighting over this?”

Kyungsoo just shook his head and took a drink of his water.

“What, you’re not going to say anything? You’re not going to fight back?”

“I don’t want to fight you, Baekhyun.” He said, resigned.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “Neither did I. But you made that decision for me by _slapping me_ and then pushing me so hard I scraped up my head and my hand. Come on,” Baekhyun shoved Kyungsoo’s shoulder, blowing up with an anger he didn’t know he harbored. “I’m giving you the chance to do what you didn’t let me. _Fight. Back.”_

“I don’t want to fight you,” Kyungsoo said again. “I’m sorry for slapping you.”

Baekhyun blinked. He sounded almost…apologetic? _Kyungsoo?_

“Yeah?” The redhead crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Is that it?”

“And I’m sorry for yelling at you and not hearing you out. It wasn’t fair.”

“You’re right.” Baekhyun nodded and clenched his jaw. “Anything else?”

“You can hit me back if you’d like. I deserve it.” Kyungsoo set his water down on the counter and stood up straight. “Please, I deserve it.”

Baekhyun opened and shut his mouth a few times in shock. “You…what?”

“Just hit me, Baekhyun. Get it over with.” He sighed.

“No.” Baekhyun shook his head. “This is only going to make things worse—I just want to talk to you.”

“Fucking come _on_ , Baekhyun. Fucking slap me so we can move on.” Kyungsoo hissed.

“Do you think I’m still mad about that?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief. “You’re fucking with me, I know it.”

“Then what’s your problem?” Kyungsoo yelled, exasperated. “Fucking hell, Byun. What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with _me?”_ Baekhyun seethed, shaking his head. “Jesus, you—yes, you hit me. You said some very unkind things that _hurt_ me. At this point I just don’t understand why you didn’t even try and approach me—it’s like you were just _okay_ to throw our friendship away, and I didn’t want that!”

“Then why didn’t _you_ approach me?”

“Because I was scared!” Baekhyun let out a shaky breath. “You—you _hit_ me. You didn’t hesitate—you didn’t even realize that you did it. Like I meant nothing more to you than any other stranger on this damn campus?” His voice dropped and he looked down at Kyungsoo’s shoes. “I was scared you’d do it again.”

“I wouldn’t have.” _Kyungsoo, don’t_. “I have more class than that.” _Shut up._ “I don’t touch _sluts.” Now you’ve done it_.

He didn’t even feel it, but suddenly his cheek was on fire and he was facing the wall. _Huh. So that’s how it feels_.

But, hey, he’d finally gotten Baekhyun to break. There was some twisted sense of satisfaction at that.

“You _asshole!”_ Baekhyun wasn’t sure what happened, but someone was lifting him up and keeping him from going in for more than a slap. “You—how _dare_ you! _Me?_ A slut? Have you fucking seen _yourself—”_

“Baekhyun, _stop_.” Yixing put the angry redhead down against the wall and grabbed his wrists, keeping him from hitting him to try and get at Kyungsoo again. _“Listen to me_. Knock it off.”

Their time together had ingrained _that_ voice into Baekhyun’s head and he froze, going pliant in Yixing’s grip and sagging back against the wall.

“Look at me and breathe,” Yixing said, leaning his head down and letting a bit of control leak into his tone. Baekhyun shivered but nodded obediently nonetheless, just vaguely aware of Jongdae and Junmyeon grabbing Kyungsoo, walking him out of the kitchen to keep him from going at Baekhyun again. “Calm?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun swallowed and nodded, and Yixing released his wrists once Kyungsoo was gone. Sehun walked up and immediately took his place.

“Come on, we’re going home.” Baekhyun nodded again and allowed Sehun’s hand on his shoulder to lead him out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Baekhyun bounced his leg anxiously and looked at his right hand the whole ride back to Chanyeol’s place, shocked that he had just—why didn’t he feel guilty? Why did he feel…pleased?

The fuck?

“You don’t need to walk me up,” Baekhyun muttered when Sehun pulled up outside of Baekhyun’s apartment building. “I’ll see you guys around, I guess.”

“Are you sure you don’t—”

“I said I’m fine.” Baekhyun snapped, cutting Minseok off and slamming the car door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked quickly into his building. He made his way upstairs and took a long-ass shower, spending a lot of time doing a lot of thinking.

When he got out he dressed in one of Chanyeol’s hoodies he’d brought home from his boyfriend’s apartment and texted Chanyeol that he was too tired to facetime, but good luck at the game in the morning and they’d talk tomorrow.

Baekhyun curled up in his bed, somehow at ease with the decision he’d made and the thing he’d promised himself.

Kyungsoo was a liar, a manipulator, and a horrible person.

One Baekhyun didn’t want in his life anymore. One Baekhyun wasn’t going to _allow_ in his life anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Baek?” Baekhyun turned around and faced Junmyeon and Jongdae who were avoiding Minseok and Sehun’s glares. “Can we talk to you?”

Baekhyun took a breath and shrugged, standing up from the table.

“Baek—”

“I’ll call you if I need you, okay?” Baekhyun turned and followed the two to a side wall near the entrance of the dining hall. “What’s up.”

“We just wanted to apologize for Kyungsoo. Everything he said—it was out of line.”

“It was.”

“We planned it out and—”

“You _planned_ that?” Baekhyun cut in, crossing his arms. “You’re fucking kidding.”

“We just thought that you guys would be able to talk in a different setting.” Junmyeon tried Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, when we were both half _drunk?_ Great idea, really.” Baekhyun hissed. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

“That you two would finally be able to talk,” Jongdae said. “Baek, please. We won’t interfere anymore, just sit down and talk to him—”

“No.”

“No?”

“Why not?” Jongdae looked crestfallen while Junmyeon looked confused. “If you would just—”

“I’m done dealing with his manipulative bullshit. He tried to pull like three different angles with me the other night at the party. I don’t want him in my life anymore.” Baekhyun shook his head to emphasize his point. “I’ve already blocked him on everything. I really don’t care anymore, I don’t. I’m done.”

“Okay.” Jongdae nodded after a minute of silence. “If that’s your decision, I’ll respect it.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you want us to tell Kyungsoo for you?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun shrugged. “If you want to. I honestly don’t give a shit anymore.”

“Okay.” He nodded. “Is Chanyeol coming back soon?”

Baekhyun visibly brightened and relaxed back against the wall. “Tomorrow.” He shot a look at Junmyeon. “You know, that means Yifan is going to be back, too.”

Junmyeon immediately started blushing. “I don’t care about him.”

Jongdae snorted and shoulder checked him. “Don’t even lie.”

“I—I’m not!”

“Sure.” Baekhyun nodded slowly, drawing out the word as he said it. Junmyeon glared at him, though his face was still bright red. “I _don’t_ care.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Jongdae patted his shoulder and then looked at Baekhyun. “Anything planned for when Chanyeol gets home?”

“He’s gonna fuck me.” Baekhyun shrugged. “That’s all I’ve got.”

“Solid plan.” Jongdae nodded. “You know what you should do, give him a bit of a push?”

Baekhyun regarded him suspiciously. “What?” He asked cautiously. Jongdae smirked.

“Panties.”

“ _No.”_

“Oh, come on!” Jongdae wailed with a laugh. “It’s just an idea. Yixing likes them, and they’ll make you feel sexy, I promise.”

“I don’t need anything else to feel sexy.” Baekhyun popped his hip out exaggeratedly. “Look at me.”

“Hey, a little extra _oomph_ never hurt anyone.” Jongdae gave Baekhyun a look.

“No way.”

“Think about it. It’s a good idea, you can’t deny that.” Jongdae shrugged and smirked. “I’ve gotta run. Text me if you wanna borrow a pair.”

“That’s _disgusting._ I’ll just get my own.” Baekhyun froze, and Jongdae gave him and knowing smile as he dragged a still-blushing Junmyeon towards the door. “The answer’s still no!”

“You keep telling yourself that!”

 

* * *

 

“Holy fuck.” Chanyeol dropped his suitcase and backpack just inside the door and held his arms open for Baekhyun to throw himself into. “Baby, hi.”

“I missed you.” Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I really missed you.” He kissed him again. “You’re not allowed to leave me for that long ever again.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh, hands tightening on his hips. “I know, baby, I’m sorry. But I’m here now.”

“Thank fucking god for that,” Baekhyun breathed out, and then he pulled Chanyeol down for another bruising kiss, fisting his hands in the front of his hoodie.

Chanyeol wound one hand around the low of Baekhyun’s back, pulling him as close as he could while his other slipped up under his shirt and settling on the soft skin of his waist. “Shit, I missed you.”

“’Yeol,” Baekhyun whined, squirming when Chanyeol’s thumb ghosted up over his nipple. He let go of the hoodie and tangled both of his hands in the brunet’s hair like he’d been dying to for the past week, kissing him again, and again.

Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun back into the wall as his boyfriend lapped eagerly into his mouth, re-exploring and re-learning every inch.

Chanyeol propped one arm on the wall above Baekhyun’s shoulder as the one under his shirt dropped, fingertips trailing down and around the low of Baekhyun’s back leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Baekhyun’s hands relaxed and fell to rest naturally around the nape of Chanyeol’s neck as he kept kissing him, as he kept letting Chanyeol suck on his lips and tongue, and he let himself get lost in Chanyeol’s scent, in the feeling of his hands on him—

—In the feeling of Chanyeol’s hand worming passed the waistband of his jeans and cupping his ass.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun hissed, Chanyeol had used his new grip to pull him closer and shove his leg between Baekhyun’s, rubbing right against his erection.

“I missed you,” Chanyeol repeated lowly. He unbuttoned Baekhyun’s pants and then replaced his hand on the wall.

Baekhyun whimpered faintly, hips thrusting forward. “’Yeol, please.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Chanyeol cupped the back of Baekhyun’s head and tilted it to the side, giving him full access to his neck while his other hand moved to the front of his pants, reaching in and wrapping loosely around the base of his cock.

Baekhyun let out a loud moan and his head fell back as Chanyeol began lightly moving his hand up and down, up and down, up to gently thumb over the tip and then down again. Baekhyun thrust his hips forward again and Chanyeol tightened his grip a bit, pressing harder into the slit of his dick each time his thumb rubbed over it before dragging his hand back down.

The redhead’s eyes fluttered shut and he tangled one hand in Chanyeol’s hair again, tightening his grip as Chanyeol moved his hand faster, pulling him towards an orgasm—a part of Baekhyun chided himself for being so easy, but it was Chanyeol, and he found that he didn’t care.

“Close, baby?” Chanyeol muttered, licking a strip up the side of Baekhyun’s neck and taking his earlobe between his teeth.

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathed out. Chanyeol pulled his hand out and Baekhyun whined when he felt the heat of Chanyeol’s body leave him, but then he opened his eyes and—holy fuck, he nearly came right then.

Chanyeol had dropped to his knees and pulled Baekhyun’s pants down to his knees, and had paused, staring in shock at his underwear. He swallowed.

"Panties?"

"Welcome home." Baekhyun breathed out, and Chanyeol quite literally growled.

"You're so fucking _sexy_ you should be illegal." Chanyeol reached forward and grabbed the waistband of the panties and—and _ripped them_ , dropping the two pieces to the floor.

Baekhyun moaned—holy _fuck_ , that was one of the hottest things he'd ever witnessed.

"You're not allowed to do that again." Chanyeol snapped, both hands sitting possessively tight on Baekhyun's hips. "That's too fucking much, Byun. You're gonna make me lose it, here."

"That was kind of the point," Baekhyun admitted softly. Chanyeol's eyes hardened and he smirked cheekily as he took the head of Baekhyun’s erection in one hand and let his tongue dart out between his lips to lick it.

 _“Holy—”_ Baekhyun choked when Chanyeol leaned forward to take Baekhyun in his mouth, hands braced on the wall as he nearly doubled over. Chanyeol reached forward and put one hand on his waist to hold him up while the other took his right hand off the wall and placed it in his hair. He bobbed his head a couple times and Baekhyun instinctively tightened his grip, causing Chanyeol to groan around his dick and in turn forcing Baekhyun to inhale sharply, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Oh my _god_ , Chanyeol, oh fuck.” Baekhyun’s hips stuttered, thrusting shallowly into his mouth. “I’m so close, ‘Yeol, _god_ I’m gonna come.”

Chanyeol hummed around Baekhyun and relaxed his throat, pushing to take him deeper. The hand that was on his waist slid up under his shirt to finger at one of his nipples again and Baekhyun let out a strangled cry as Chanyeol tightened his lips and kept bobbing his head—faster, and faster, and _fuck_ Baekhyun was so, so close.

“’Yeol, I’m gonna come—I’m gonna—keep, keep going holy _shit_ I’m there it’s right there it—” Baekhyun couldn’t seem to stop talking, and Chanyeol dug his fingers around his nipple and twisted and that pushed Baekhyun over the edge and he was coming down Chanyeol’s throat, nearly doubling over and crying out.

Chanyeol—as usual—took all of Baekhyun and swallowed, hands rubbing soothingly along his quivering thighs as he comes down and his dick softens. Chanyeol pressed a couple kisses to the skin pulled tight over Baekhyun’s hips as he shoved his pants all the way down to his ankles.

Once Baekhyun was able to stand against the wall on his own Chanyeol stood up, catching Baekhyun’s lips in a searing kiss again.

“Off,” Baekhyun muttered, hands pulling at Chanyeol’s sweatshirt. _“Off.”_

Chanyeol practically ripped the hoodie off and threw it—somewhere behind him and then ignored the fact that Baekhyun was unbuttoning his jeans and hooked his hands below his thighs, lifting him off the ground, leaving Baekhyun’s pants on the ground.

Baekhyun fell into his chest and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, ankles locking behind his waist and lips never leaving his as Chanyeol made for his bedroom.

By the time Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun on the bed his pants had fallen halfway down his ass. He took pushed them down the rest of the way and then stripped out of his shirt before climbing on the bed on top of Baekhyun, who began running his hands all over Chanyeol’s abs and chest needily.

“I haven’t felt you,” He panted as Chanyeol bit down his neck, “in so long, ‘Yeol, fuck.”

“Let me see you,” Chanyeol pulled back and whispered, and Baekhyun sat up enough for Chanyeol to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the side. “Fuck, baby,” Chanyeol collapsed down and dragged his tongue in a slow, wet circle around Baekhyun’s right nipple—the one that had been neglected earlier in the hallway. “I almost forgot how fucking beautiful you are.”

Baekhyun arched into Chanyeol’s mouth when he bit down, moaning.

“Stop—stop, ‘Yeol, just—fuck me, please.” Baekhyun fell back against the bed, chest heaving. “Please, please, _please.”_

“Okay, hold on.” Chanyeol pushed up and fumbled for the lube and a condom. Baekhyun whined, even though Chanyeol couldn’t have been more than a foot away from him, and wrapped his legs around his waist to keep him from going any further.

“Hold on, baby, I’m here.” Chanyeol went ahead and rolled the condom on before dousing his fingers in lube. “Ready?”

Baekhyun nodded and pulled his legs up and open so his knees were up by his shoulders, his hands hooked under his knees. Slowly, and ever so carefully, Chanyeol pushed his first finger in after giving Baekhyun another kiss to calm him.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” Chanyeol murmured against his hip, pressing a couple kisses to it. “Relax for me, hm? Breathe and relax.” Chanyeol kept pumping his finger in and out of Baekhyun until he was able to move it with more ease, adding a second and pausing when Baekhyun inhaled sharply.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby.” Chanyeol encouraged him with a smile. “So, _so_ good.” He curved his fingers up and Baekhyun keened when he rubbed against his prostate. “Keep it up.”

Chanyeol added a third finger, pumping them quickly and twisting them each time in a wonderful way that brought tears to Baekhyun’s eyes, even going so far as to add a fourth when Baekhyun begged for it, crying, wanting to be properly stretched and filled up because he’d missed the feeling so much.

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out and lubed his straining cock quickly, dropping to his elbows and pushing into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun moaned brokenly and dug his fingernails into Chanyeol’s back, wrapping his legs around his waist and letting his head stay relaxed on the bed.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol panted, falling to his elbows on either side of Baekhyun’s head. “You’re so fucking _tight.”_

“Fuck me.” Baekhyun whimpered, raking his nails down Chanyeol’s back and grabbing at his ass. “Please, ‘Yeol, I can’t—I can’t take it. Just— _fuck!”_

Chanyeol had pulled out and thrust back in roughly, grunting at the exertion and Baekhyun fisted the sheets below him.

“Like that, baby?” He did it again and Baekhyun could only nod breathlessly. “You want me to fuck you hard and fast,” he thrust a couple more times, and Baekhyun cried out with each one, “so you remember just who you belong to?”

“Please.” Baekhyun sobbed. “Yes.”

Chanyeol sat up and immediately began thrusting at a consistent pace, and Baekhyun clawed helplessly at the sheets below him. “Oh, _fuck_ yes.”

Baekhyun was moaning with each thrust, his eyes screwed shut and his hips rolling down to meet each one.

“Deeper.” He gasped out who knows how much time later. “Go deeper.”

“Shit.” Chanyeol hoisted one of Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulder, spreading him wider and giving him more room to thrust in, somehow nailing Baekhyun’s prostate every time. “Deeper? You want me to fuck you like the little slut you are just for me, as deep as my cock can go?”

“Just like that,” Baekhyun managed to form that single coherent thought. “Yes.”

“You’re my good boy.” Chanyeol smacked the outside of Baekhyun’s thigh that was on his shoulder. “My perfect little slut.”

“Yes.”

“I can feel you clenching around me, baby. Are you close?”

Baekhyun whimpered and nodded.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Ye- _es!”_ Baekhyun’s voice jumped when Chanyeol nailed his prostate somehow _harder_ that time. “I’m close, Chanyeol, I’m so close. Please let me come.”

“You want to?”

“Yes!”

“Hold on just a while longer.” Chanyeol cooed. “I know you can.”

Baekhyun thrashed his head. “I can’t.”

“You can.” Chanyeol nodded. He reached around Baekhyun’s leg that was over his shoulder and began fisting his cock. “I know you can.”

 _“Please!”_ Baekhyun begged. It was too much—Chanyeol was hitting his prostate with every thrust, fisting his cock and thumbing over the head in the way he knew drove Baekhyun crazy and now he was bent over, sucking a mark into his neck and—

“Come.”

Baekhyun arched and his voice broke as he screamed, hands fisting the sheets below him so hard his knuckles went white as his vision went black and he _exploded_ between them, the thick, white cum sticky and warm over their chests.

“Good boy.” Chanyeol murmured, placing a kiss to Baekhyun’s neck and pushing back up. “What a good boy.”

He didn’t slow down, though, and Baekhyun’s mouth fell open as he locked eyes with Chanyeol and saw his smirk—and then he _knew_ that Chanyeol was just in to torture him tonight.

He kept thrusting, not just searching for his own release, but he fisted Baekhyun’s cock in his hand and was thumbing roughly, already urging him into yet _another_ orgasm.

“I—I can’t.” Baekhyun gasped out, hips wriggling both in an attempt to get away from the sensations and push towards them. “Chanyeol, I can’t.”

“You can.” Chanyeol said again, “I _know_ you can, baby. It’s been a week. Don’t tell me _two’s_ been enough to make up for it, hm?”

“Chanyeol, I really can’t.” Baekhyun sobbed, but by the way his body was reacting they both knew he was lying.

“Should I stop, then?”

 _“No!”_ Baekhyun’s eyes shot open in a pure panic. “Don’t stop— _please_ don’t stop.”

“The be a good boy and come for me again,” Chanyeol grunted. He let go of Baekhyun’s cock and pulled his leg off his shoulder, then, holding both Baekhyun’s legs tight around his waist, he began thrusting mercilessly, hard and deep, and had Baekhyun crying out again.

He came a minute later and Baekhyun watched as all his muscles tensed up before he let go and came in the condom, his head falling back, sweaty hairs sticking to his forehead and his whole body was shiny, slick with perspiration. The mere sight of that plus the feeling of Chanyeol’s come filling the condom in him was enough to push Baekhyun over the edge a third time and he came again, weakly, though his toes still curled and his back still arched at the force of it.

They both laid there for a few minutes until Chanyeol softened and he pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash can.

He heard Baekhyun whine, though, and the second he did he collapsed over the redhead and brushed his hair out of his face.

“Hey, baby, how you holding up?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun whispered, voice hoarse. “Can you lay down?”

Chanyeol did just that and pulled Baekhyun into his side, holding him and running a hand through his hair as they came back to the land of the living. Baekhyun traced little circles around Chanyeol’s nipple.

“Hey?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun tore his attention from the ceiling and met his boyfriend’s soft eyes.

Chanyeol smiled. “I love you.”

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s chest, smiling into it. “I love you too.”

“Feeling better?” Chanyeol asked, running a hand through Baekhyun’s hair again and looking at him in concern. Baekhyun nodded.

“I just needed a minute.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol’s eyes softened in relief and he smiled. “Do you want to go take a shower now?”

Baekhyun hummed, pretending to think about it. He wasn’t going to turn down a shower, but he _did_ need to make Chanyeol work for it. “Carry me?”

Chanyeol snorted. “Of fucking _course_ I’m going to carry you.” And with that, Chanyeol rolled out of bed and picked Baekhyun up, laughing lightly as the redhead kissed and licked at his neck as he walked towards the bathroom. He held onto him as the shower heated up and only set him down after he’d stepped over the ridge of the tub, kissing his lips lightly and then stepping under the spray. He wet himself and then switched their positions, and it was after Baekhyun had wet himself as well that he made up his mind about paying him back for something…special.

Baekhyun wrapped himself around Chanyeol’s front and began playfully licking at and biting his nipple. Chanyeol let out a breathy laugh, but Baekhyun still felt his dick twitch against his leg.

“Want me to wash your hair?”

“In a few minutes.” Baekhyun looked up from under his eyelashes as he sank to his knees and gently pushed Chanyeol back so he was leaning against the cold tile. “I want to do something else first.”

Chanyeol smirked darkly and ran a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, fisting it at the crown and humming. “No one’s stopping you, baby.”

Baekhyun then proceeded to get Chanyeol off in the shower, only instead of swallowing he let Chanyeol come all over his face, _living_ off the possessive glint in Chanyeol’s eyes when he did, both his hands in Baekhyun’s hair and his head tilted back so Chanyeol had a clear view of his face.

“That’s my good boy.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was half asleep, curled up against the arm of the sofa by the time Chanyeol finished putting the dishes away and made to join him. Baekhyun had wanted to help—he really had, but his ass _hurt_. After their shower, they’d gone for another round in the bed and Baekhyun was exhausted. Chanyeol hadn’t been merciful, for which he was equal parts grateful and bitter.

“Let me in.” Chanyeol let out a light laugh and knelt down so he was right in front of Baekhyun’s face. “Come on, baby. Shift up for a sec.”

“But I’m _comfy,”_ Baekhyun whined, tightening his grip on the blanket over his shoulder. His lidded eyes fell on Chanyeol and he couldn’t help the soft smile that curved the corners of his lips up—Chanyeol was finally back.

He let out another drawn-out whine when Chanyeol lifted him by the shoulders so he could slip under him.

“You’ll be even _more comfy_ ,” Chanyeol grunted at the slight strain, “on top of me.”

“Oh, babe, you _know_ that’s when I’m really feeling myself.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and leaned comfortably against the armrest of the couch, sitting up slightly and laying Baekhyun on his chest. His boyfriend let out a content sigh and wiggled around a bit until he had found the best position, his body curled sideways between Chanyeol’s and the back of the couch at a slight upward angle so that his head was on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and adjusted the blanket so it covered the both equally and shifted his attention to the tv.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but absentmindedly play with the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt, fingers tingling whenever they brushed against the taunt, warm skin hidden beneath the softness of his worn t-shirt. The brunet shifted in his position a few times and then puffed out a light laugh when Baekhyun bypassed the shirt completely and flattened his hand on the firm abdomen.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol turned his head and watched Baekhyun, who’s eyes were down on the few inches of skin exposed by his other hand which had pushed the cursed shirt up.

“Touching you.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but stiffen slightly, Baekhyun’s breathy undertone doing _things_ to him. He was unable to tell if Baekhyun was doing it on purpose or not, but he _did_ know Baekhyun pretty well… “Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun threw his leg over so he was straddling Chanyeol and leaned so his forehead was resting on the crook of his neck, eyes remaining stubbornly on the sliver of tan skin which seemed to glow from between the dark grey sweatpants and black t-shirt.

There was absolutely _no way_ he missed the growing tent in his sweatpants—Chanyeol couldn’t help it, really. (Not that he wanted to, either).

“Like what?” Baekhyun asked again, licking over the brunet’s neck a bit before closing his lips around a small section and sucking at the same time his hand slipped below the waistband of Chanyeol’s sweatpants.

Chanyeol let out a breathy groan when Baekhyun wrapped his hand around his half-hard. He felt the redhead smirk against his neck.

“No underwear?”

“No pants?” Chanyeol shot back. Both of his hands came to cup Baekhyun’s ass and he squeezed, pushing the bottom hem of his hoodie up a bit for easier access and a better grip. Baekhyun pushed to sit up straight and the blanket fell off the couch at the excessive movement, and Chanyeol felt his mouth go dry. How had he not noticed—

Baekhyun was wearing nothing but his large purple _“sexual fantasies”_ sweatshirt, which was nothing short of the truth, and a pair of black briefs. Fuck, that was _hot_.

Baekhyun smirked and took his bottom lip between his teeth, letting it out teasingly slow. “I don’t hear you complaining.” He ran his hand slowly up and down Chanyeol’s cock, squeezing lightly at the head before pushing it back down.

“I’d be insane to.” Chanyeol smacked Baekhyun’s ass a couple times before slipping his hands under the redhead’s briefs to massage the skin. “ _Fuck_ , Baek.”

Baekhyun was flicking his wrist, expertly jacking Chanyeol off until he was at full hardness. Then he leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, the force of which took _Chanyeol_ by surprise. He opened his mouth and Baekhyun licked into it, moaning as Chanyeol’s fingers dug into his ass and pressed him as close as he could. Maybe there’d be bruises—ten finger-shaped dots where Chanyeol was gripping.

Fuck—Baekhyun hoped so. The thought enough was enough to make his cock jerk.

The new angle of his body meant that his hand which was still rubbing Chanyeol’s cock was now at a different angle, and his arm twisted a bit so that the waistband of his pants was pushed back. Baekhyun thumbed over the slit of Chanyeol’s cock a couple more times and then sat back with an effort that could be considered painful—he fucking _loved_ Chanyeol’s lips, even more so when they were on his and his tongue was pushing between them.

“Let me blow you,” Baekhyun muttered, dropping to press short kisses along the length of his neck. Chanyeol let out a low groan and leaned his head back, and Baekhyun trailed his lips down the bumpy column of his throat. “Please.”

Chanyeol chuckled darkly and lifted his head back up, running a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “That’s something I’ll _never_ say no to, baby.”

He watched with a lazy smirk as Baekhyun shifted down, lifting his hips when Baekhyun’s fingertips trailed above the waistband of his sweats so he could pull them down, revealing Chanyeol’s fully hard erection which popped up once finally freed.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but lick his lips as he dropped the sweatpants on the ground and slid down a bit further, one hand coming to circle the base of his cock as he lowered his head. Chanyeol carded a hand through his hair and it settled on the back, not pushing, but encouraging as Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the tip.

Baekhyun looked up and locked eyes with Chanyeol as he continued to kiss all along the underside of his cock, his hand coming up to rub the other side to keep him stimulated. The basketball captain’s eyes were half-lidded with lust, his pupils blown out as Baekhyun continued to tease him. He pressed his thumb into the slit and Chanyeol jerked.

“You sure are taking your sweet time,” Chanyeol commented. He brought his other hand up and pushed both of them through Baekhyun’s hair again, getting it out of his face and giving Chanyeol a clear look at Baekhyun between his legs.

“I didn’t have a chance to properly welcome your dick back,” Baekhyun defended with a cheeky smile. He pushed up on his elbows and dragged his hand up and down, spreading the precum. “I welcomed you, but not your dick. This is me welcoming your dick back.”

Chanyeol hummed and his hands pressed down against Baekhyun’s head. “Well, get on with it then.”

Baekhyun didn’t need anything more than that. He parted his lips and took the crown of Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin. He then slacked his jaw and bobbed his head down a few inches, taking Chanyeol in enough to fill his mouth before raising back up. He repeated this again and again, each time getting faster and his lips getting tighter and Chanyeol let out a groan.

“Fuck, Baek,” Chanyeol bucked his hips up, unable to help it, and Baekhyun relaxed his throat so his cock could breach the tight ring of his uvula, and Chanyeol let out something akin to a growl. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so fucking perfect. Look at you, baby. You always take me so well no matter where.” He adjusted his grip on Baekhyun’s head and thrust deeper, just to see how Baekhyun would react.

His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a moan. Chanyeol smirked and did it again.

“God _damn_ , your lips look so perfect wrapped around my cock like that. Missed me that much, did you?” Chanyeol tightened his grip so he was pulling on Baekhyun’s hair and thrust once more, all the way in and he held it for a second before pulling back out.

Baekhyun stuttered and coughed, falling forward on his elbows.

“Hm?” Chanyeol’s hands slid down, one cupping Baekhyun’s cheek while the other one hooked under his chin and pulled his face up. “Missed me?”

“You have—no—idea.” Baekhyun panted out, lips swollen and glossy. He sat up and lunged forward, sitting flat in Chanyeol’s lap and kissing him again. Chanyeol’s hands planted on his ass again and shoved his underwear down so it was bunched under the curve of his thighs and he could feel Baekhyun’s ass with nothing hindering the skin-on-skin contact.

The redhead moaned as Chanyeol sucked on his lips, completely dominated and _loving it_ —he’d really, _really_ missed this.

Baekhyun sat back long enough to rip Chanyeol’s shirt over his head before returning to nip at his collarbones.

“How,” he whispered between kisses, “did I manage to get so goddamn lucky?”

Chanyeol let out a laugh and wrapped his hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him up for another kiss. “You get what you deserve.”

Baekhyun shifted around and slipped out of his underwear and reached forward to dig the lube out of the drawer of the side table, and Chanyeol zoned out, completely distracted by Baekhyun’s lips on his and tongue in his mouth that he didn’t realize what Baekhyun was doing until he pulled away and sat up on his knees, lining himself up and— _oh shit_.

“Baek—Baek, hold on.” Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips to stop him from sitting down on his cock. “Wait, I don’t have a condom in here—”

“Are you clean?” Baekhyun asked breathily, one hand situated over Chanyeol’s while the other was splayed flat on his chest, over his rapidly beating heart. “Chanyeol, are you clean?”

“What, I—yes, of course, I get tested every other month for basketball, but don’t you want to go get—”

“Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun leaned forward slightly and cut him off. “Listen to me very carefully. I love you, okay? I love you so, so much, and I trust you. I want this.”

Chanyeol paused for a minute and tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s hips comfortingly. “You’re sure?”

Baekhyun smiled. “I’ve never been more sure of something in my life.”

Chanyeol nodded, unable to help but smile himself. “Okay then.”

Baekhyun braced one hand on the back of the couch while his other dug its fingernails into Chanyeol’s chest as he sat down slowly, Chanyeol’s hands warm and encouraging around his waist. Baekhyun took an unsteady breath when he bottomed out, and Chanyeol’s hands ran up under the hoodie to scratch at his back.

“Do you want me to—”

“Leave it on.” Chanyeol shook his head, his hands resting in the curve of his back. “I like seeing you in my clothes.”

Baekhyun let out a light laugh. “You’re just possessive as fuck.”

“You’re right,” Chanyeol bucked his hips up and Baekhyun gasped, tightening his grip on the couch. “I am. And if you don’t start doing something then _I will.”_

Baekhyun took another breath to steady himself and, using his hand on the back of the couch, raised up on his knees and let himself fall back down. They both let out low moans when he did, and then he did it again. And again, and again, circling his hips in between to give his legs a bit of a break but building up a steady rhythm nonetheless.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol smacked Baekhyun’s ass and rubbed it in, heat and pain spreading through his cheek. “Fuck, baby, you look so perfect on me like this. My perfect baby. My good boy.”

Baekhyun whimpered, and Chanyeol’s hands massaged around his hips and up his sides. “You like being my good boy, don’t you?”

Baekhyun nodded jerkily. “I do, I really— _ah.”_ Chanyeol had taken one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger and twisted. “Sh-shit.”

“What was that you were saying?” Chanyeol tweaked it again, and Baekhyun’s back arched and he cried out before taking a breath and continuing.

“I missed being your good boy.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol bucked his hips up, and Baekhyun jerked, planting his hands on the couch next to Chanyeol’s head as he fell forward to keep from collapsing. “My good boy.” He bucked up again and Baekhyun fell to his elbows, burying his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck as the brunet took over, hands around his lower back and holding him in place while he thrust up into him, somehow managing to find his prostate and hit it every time.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun whined into his neck, “don’t— _oh god—_ don’t stop, Chanyeol.”

“You like it like that, hm?” Chanyeol grabbed the back of the hoodie and used it to pull Baekhyun up, choking him a bit in the process. Baekhyun’s eyes were glazed and unfocused—finding Chanyeol’s was a struggle. His fingers curled into his chest as he whimpered.

“You like me fucking you open on the couch, in _my clothes_ ,” Baekhyun’s eyes screwed shut as Chanyeol thrust in particularly hard, “Jesus, baby, you’re so tight. Even after last night, you’re still so fucking _tight_.”

“Fuck, Chanyeol—” Baekhyun licked his lips and his head fell forward. “Holy _shit_.”

“Feels good?” Baekhyun let out a shaky whimper and Chanyeol stopped, holding Baekhyun still. “You have to answer me, baby, or I’m gonna stop.”

“It feels good!” Baekhyun yelled, his voice cracking with the intensity. “It feels so, _so_ good Chanyeol.”

“Tell me about it.” Chanyeol started thrusting again and Baekhyun shut his eyes, screwing them in concentration. His palms were flat on each of Chanyeol’s pecs, nails digging into the skin.

“Fuck, you fill me up so good, ‘Yeol, you’re so _big_ , _fuck_ , I missed being so full, I—I—holy _shit_ keep going.”

“Close?” Chanyeol asked, sliding his hand down to fist Baekhyun’s cock. The redhead choked and his head fell back. He rocked his hips into Chanyeol’s hand while meeting each of his thrusts.

“Close,” Baekhyun affirmed. “So close, _please_ , Chanyeol please.”

Chanyeol used his free hand to grab one of Baekhyun’s hands and slipped it up under the hoodie, placing it over his right nipple. Baekhyun understood, and Chanyeol didn’t even have to tell him to start playing with his nipple. His other hand came up to hold the back of the couch, supporting himself and his back arched into his hand.

Chanyeol kept one hand on Baekhyun’s cock, jacking him off in time with his thrusts while his other wrapped around his waist, helping keep him upright.

“Right— _right_ there, holy—sh-shit, Chanyeol—Chanyeol please—oh my _god.”_

“You gonna come for me, baby? Hm? Come on my cock all over me and my couch like the pretty little slut you are just for me, hm?”

“Can I?” Baekhyun let out a sob. “ _Please_ , can I?”

Chanyeol ripped the sweatshirt over Baekhyun’s head in a swift movement—cum was a _bitch_ to get out and that was one of his favorite hoodies—and dropped it on the floor. He laid back down, hummed lowly, and thumbed forcefully over Baekhyun’s slit. “Come for me.”

Baekhyun’s hips stuttered and he cried out as he came but Chanyeol was relentless in his movements, milking him until he was spent, his warm cum all over Chanyeol’s chest and the back of the couch.

Baekhyun let out a moan when he felt the large vein of Chanyeol’s cock pulse a couple times, and Chanyeol shut his eyes in concentration and let out a breath.

“Baek, baby, I’m gonna come, I—”

“Come in me.” Baekhyun insisted. He planted both of his hands down on Chanyeol’s chest and wiggled his hips. “I want to feel you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol shot up and wrapped one arm all the way around Baekhyun’s waist while the other one held the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Baekhyun shifted his weight on his knees and cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks, kissing him back just as hard and opening his mouth when Chanyeol prodded, welcoming his tongue and tangling his own with it, letting Chanyeol dominate as he did.

Chanyeol thrust up once, twice, three times—and then he was coming hotly, filling Baekhyun up and they both moaned, still kissing and swallowing the noises of the other.

Chanyeol’s hips jerked a couple of times as he emptied and Baekhyun’s own hips circled reflexively—unused to but enjoying the feeling of being filled with Chanyeol’s come—he’d never done this before.

He felt so…so _full_.

And it felt _good_.

Holy shit, Baekhyun loved Chanyeol with all his goddamn heart.

Chanyeol made to pull out but kept Baekhyun in his lap. “Can I…try something?”

Baekhyun’s hands dropped from his cheeks to rest flat on his chest and he nodded, shifting his weight forward. He shivered as Chanyeol ran his hands through his hair and over his shoulders, trailing the warmth all the way down his back until he was gripping his ass.

“Lean forward a bit,” he whispered, lightly prodding at the curve of Baekhyun’s back as his boyfriend essentially collapsed forward on his chest. Baekhyun took a deep breath and relaxed, letting out a sharp gasp when he felt one of Chanyeol’s fingers push passed his abused rim again.

He moaned when Chanyeol curved it, feeling the cum inside him swirl around the digit and push against his walls, eyes fluttering shut. It felt hot, but it was relaxing, too.

Chanyeol added another finger after a minute and Baekhyun let out a soft sigh. Chanyeol bent down and kissed his head. “Feel good?”

Baekhyun simply nodded, too relaxed and too content to say anything.

As amazing as it felt, Baekhyun couldn’t deny that it was arousing, and when Chanyeol added a third finger and began aiming for his prostate Baekhyun whined, wiggling his hips and pushing back on his fingers until he came again.

Baekhyun pushed up and kissed Chanyeol again, who smiled into it and wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend. Baekhyun let out something that resembled a giggle when they pulled away and Chanyeol smiled at him fondly and brushed his hair out of his face—god, he was so, _so_ in love with this man.

“I’m comfortable,” Baekhyun stated, circling his right pointer finger around Chanyeol’s nipple. “But I also now need a shower.”

“We’ve made a mess,” Chanyeol lifted his dirty fingers up and raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps we didn’t think this through.”

“I have no problems with what just happened.” Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, feeling the brunet’s dick twitch under him. He pulled them out with a pop and smiled innocently. “Shower?”

Chanyeol—like the hopeless romantic he’ll _never_ admit that he is—carried Baekhyun to the bathroom and set him on the counter while he waited for the water to warm up, then carrying him in the shower and letting him lean tiredly against him as he washed his hair and body, making sure all the cum was washed out and Baekhyun felt clean.

They settled back on the couch after Chanyeol had pulled on a pair of sweats and Baekhyun reclaimed the hoodie on the living room floor, with Baekhyun laying on Chanyeol’s chest and a blanket thrown over his shoulders, covering them both.

“Hey,” Baekhyun propped his chin up on Chanyeol’s chest, drawing his attention away from the tv.

“Hm?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and looked down at Baekhyun. “Do you need anything?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “I love you.”

It was obvious that Chanyeol tried to fight down his smile but in the end he couldn’t help it, and he tightened his arms around Baekhyun and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too.” Kiss. “So much.” Another kiss. “You have no idea.”

Baekhyun dropped his head and settled it on Chanyeol’s chest again, falling asleep rather quickly surrounded by Chanyeol’s comforting warmth with one of his hands running in a large circle on his back.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun had fallen asleep, but he didn’t dare stop his hand. Eventually, he fell asleep, too, halfway through another movie, his hand slowing gradually until it stopped.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was woken up sometime later (he wasn’t sure how long) by a couple whispers, and he could feel Chanyeol’s chest vibrating as he talked to someone. He didn’t open his eyes, though, he didn’t want to. And he was still tired.

“Seriously, fuck off.”

“I _sit_ on that couch, Chanyeol, that’s disgusting.” That voice sounded distinctly like Minseok, and it sounded pointedly smug.

“Yeah? It’s my goddamn couch so shut up.” Chanyeol shot back in a whisper-shout. “You’re going to wake him up.”

“You’re the one complaining,” Minseok responded. Baekhyun could practically see him shrug. “We just wanted to stop by and see if you guys wanted to play a game—but it looks like you already did.”

“That’s literally none of your business. Why don’t you guys go fuck, distract yourselves—Sehun, what the hell?”

“This is _so_ going in the group chat.” Minseok snickered and Chanyeol couldn’t help but groan.

Baekhyun cracked his eyes open and glared at the couple. Minseok was standing behind Sehun with his arms crossed, and the youngest in the group was kneeling on the floor with his phone in his hands, taking pictures.

“Oh, good morning, sleeping beauty.” Sehun put his phone down and smiled. Baekhyun let out a heavy breath.

“Can you leave?” He murmured. “I don’t want to wake up yet.”

“Just go back to sleep, baby.” Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair and Baekhyun turned his head so he was facing the back of the couch. Chanyeol kept his fingers massaging the back of his head after he’d settled, gently lulling him back to sleep as he returned his attention to the intruders. He really shouldn’t have given them that spare key—come to think of it, he was probably drunk when he did. “Fuck. Off.”

“Come on, Sehun.” Minseok put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and pulled him up. “Let’s leave the lovebirds to finish their afternoon nap.”

Sehun pocketed his phone and threw an arm around Minseok. “Afternoon fuck sessions on the couch are real classy, Chanyeol. Good score.”

“Fucking _leave.”_

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up again late afternoon, hungry, so he gently slipped out from between Chanyeol’s arms and walked into the kitchen, searching for something light and easy to satisfy him for a while—and something that would sit so he could make it for Chanyeol to eat when he woke up.

He decided on a sandwich, and right as he fetched the loaf of bread from the pantry and set it on the counter a pair of thick arms wrapped around his waist and a warm chest leaned against his back.

“Hungry?” Baekhyun asked, pulling a couple pieces of bread out of the bag.

“Starving,” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “For you.” He pushed on Baekhyun’s back until the redhead’s chest was flat on the counter and sank to his knees, smoothing a hand over the curve of Baekhyun’s ass and then spreading it apart, licking his lips.

“You can’t keep your filthy hands off of me.” Baekhyun chuckled breathlessly—something which changed to a moan halfway through as Chanyeol licked a long stripe up his crack.

“With you, why would I want to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i...i haven't written in so long...is my writing horrible?? this was read through like ONCE so i'm sorry if it sucks (please don't hate me huhu)
> 
> ((i've never written phone sex before did i do it right?))
> 
> what do you think about kyungsoo?? do you feel bad for him, or did baekhyun make the right choice in deciding to cut him out of his life??
> 
> and chanyeol is back--our darling chanyeol who baekhyun missed so much (and missed out on a lot of shit that went down bc of that damn basketball tournament rip)
> 
> anyway, again, so sooo sorry for the late update!! the last week was FULL of tests and quizzes and it's been so bad that i legit missed writing for these boys, i just didn't have time to do it TTTT hopefully it won't take me too long to do the next update!!
> 
> also fun fact: i wrote this chap (and i'm pretty happy with it tbh) BUT i've had a certain ending for baek and soo for like MONTHS but now that i've written this chap that ending is ruined and i :) need :) to :) think :) of :) a :) new :) one :) 
> 
> but it's FINE i'm FINE
> 
> i also LOVE YOU ALL

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos if you'd like! talking to you all makes me the happiest person in the world <3
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)
> 
> you all are the best readers an author could ask for, thank you so so much <3


End file.
